Safe In Your Arms
by Lacorra
Summary: The whole Foster Family lives through a traumatic scary day, the Foster Ladies taking the brunt of it. Will this family be able to recover together? Or will it destroy their happiness?
1. Chapter 1

AN- I can't believe tonight is the season finale! I am already counting down the days until it comes back on! I am going to be so sad tonight if Callie doesn't get adopted.. Anyways this isn't a perfect story, I am doing it for fun in my spare time. I am sure there is an error or two. It's so darn hard proof reading your own stuff because your brain automatically corrects it. Though I did find a few mistakes and fixed them. Well I hope you enjoy this.

Stef Foster's hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were know white. However it seemed to be the only way to keep her arms from shaking. Her eyes focused on the road. Focused on getting home. Focused on getting home, to the safe haven of their home. She wanted to get home, lock the doors kiss her babies hold her wife and never let go.

Her boys were already at home, with the doors locked waiting for the girls to come home. The car ride was seeming to take forever and was very quiet expect for the tiny sobs that was coming directly behind her from Mariana. Her fifteen year old had been eerily silent for the last hour or two. It wasn't until they had gotten into the car and Stef had buckled her in to the back seat and kissed her forehead. In that moment Mariana lost it. She had thrown her arms around Stef and began to sob. It took a few moments for Stef to get Mariana to let go. She promised her she'd hold her in arms as soon as they got home. This was enough to get her to let go, but not enough to get her to stop crying.

Stef cast a glance at Lena, who had her head rested against the window and her eyes glued to the road, lost in her own head.

Stef looked in the rear view mirror to catch a look at her little girls. Mariana of course was curled up the best she could be with a seatbelt. Trying to catch her breath and fighting off sobs. Stef saw Callie's hand on Mariana's shoulder. Callie had her head resting against the head rest and her eyes closed. Yet she was still trying to bring comfort to her crying sister. Leave it to Callie to try and make everyone else feel better despite how she was feeling.

Mariana let out another shuddering sob drawing Stef's attention back to her. "Mariana, love take a deep breath. You're okay now."

Stef's voice seemed have cut into the world Lena had herself in. She hadn't seemed to hear Mariana's sobs until Stef drew attention to it. Lena sat up straighter and turned around and let out a little sigh "Oh Mariana" She threw off her seatbelt and climbed into the back to the seat between the girls. The minute Lena was sitting she unbuckled Mariana and pulled her into her arms while Callie as quickly as she could darted from the back seat to the front. Which did not go unnoticed by Stef or Lena.

Stef thought about scolding her passengers for playing musical chairs in the car while she was driving, and for not having their seatbelts on. However they had all just lived through one of the most horrific days in their life. A violent school shooting. They had just a few more blocks to go. She would just drive safe. However she wasn't willing to let Callie be up front without a seat belt. If the air bag went off. She shuddered at the thought.

"Callie, love put your seatbelt on please"

Callie shot her a glare that clearly said they didn't have their seatbelts on.

"Love, I don't want to argue with you, I will pull over and sit here until it's on." She said in her no nonsense voice. The one none of the kids messed with.

Callie let out a little sigh and nodded as she put her belt on.

"Good girl"Stef praised softly. Before the car fell silent again even Mariana's sobs had quieted now that she was in Lena's arms.

THE FOSTERS

Flash Back

_ Lena glanced at her watch as she made her way through the halls she had twenty minutes before she was supposed to observe in Mrs. Bailey's math class. That gave her time to get back to her office and finish up on some paper work. She liked when mornings ran like this. It was a rare morning she'd gotten up on time, had all of her kids up, fed and out the door early. The car ride was peaceful no bickering. No major fires to put out at school, no detentions given. Lunch was just a little over an hour away. Hopefully the afternoon would flow as easily as the morning had been going. She'd get out a little early or on time and take Callie down to the local theater for an informational meeting. She'd seen they were looking for student photographer. She would love to get her daughter into some activity. After the meeting her Callie could grab a couple of pizzas on the way home and have a peaceful relaxing night at home. The idea of it all sounded so wonderful she couldn't wait for it to actually happen._

_As she continued to plan out her day and day dream about her evening she rounded a corner and found Callie at her locker. Her head practically in her locker. _

_"Hey sweetheart" She greeted her daughter cheerfully "What are you doing?"_

_Callie jumped at the sound of Lena's voice dropped her bag and cell phone to the ground and quickly slammed her locker before dropping down to get her cell phone. _

_"You scared me to death" Callie snapped in a tone Lena had never heard her use before._

_"I am sorry" Lena smiled as she reached out to brush a fly away hair out of Callie's face only to have her duck and move to avoid Lena's touch. _

_Lena let her hand drop to her side it was moments like that she realized how hard it was on her kids to have her as their mother and vice principal. Clearly Callie didn't want her mom at that moment so Lena put on her vice principal hat._

_"First thing after school today, I need you to come right to my office. You and I are going to an informational meeting down at Henderson Theater, and second thing why aren't you in class?"_

_Callie's eyes got big "What?!" She shook her head "No, I can't go to some dumb meeting today! I have plans"_

_"What plans?" Lena asked "You didn't talk to me about any sort of plans, did you talk to mom? She didn't mention you having any plans when she went over today's schedule with me."_

_"I didn't talk to her" Callie grumbled _

_Alright so maybe Callie did need her to be her mother at the moment. Lena shook her head "Let me get this straight, you have plans this afternoon that you didn't run by me or mom?"_

_Callie dropped her bag to the ground and leaned against the locker crossing her arms. "Yeah, I have plans"_

_"Care to tell me what they are?" Lena challenged_

_Callie shook her head "No"_

_"I am sorry Callie, you're not doing what you had planned. You're coming to my office and we are going to this meeting."_

_"What?! No! Not fair!"_

_"I am sorry slug a bug" Lena shook her head "You know the rules, unless mom and I approve the plans. You don't go"_

_"Are you never going to trust me again? Am I screwed for life?!"_

_Lena's eyes got wide in surprise "Callie!" Suddenly Lena felt her good easy flowing morning turning and turning very quickly._

_"What?" The teen asked with a shrug_

_"Okay" Lena said holding up her hands. This was not the time or place to be arguing with her daughter about her after school activities. "When the final bell rings, you will be coming to my office, this is not open for any further discussion. Now please tell me why you are standing in the halls and not in your class room right now?"_

_Callie eyed Lena for a moment almost giving in and telling her what was going on when at last second she changed her mind and stuck her chin out. "Because" She added a shrug and an eye roll in. _

_"Callie, "Because" is unacceptable answer! I need a real answer right now! " Lena glared down at her daughter who was leaning against her locker. Arms crossed over her chest as she wore a defiant glare. _

_"I don't care" Callie snapped "That's all you're getting! I don't have to tell you anything!"_

_"Young lady" Lena shook her head "This is NOT the time to start testing me. Pick up your bag and go to your class! And know this conversation is far from being over"_

_Callie's chin stuck out further as she narrowed her eyes at Lena "Nope"_

_"Excuse me" Lena's jaw practically dropped._

_"I said, no!" Callie shrugged_

_Lena closed her eyes for a minute trying to calm herself down. Part of her was ecstatic that Callie was pushing her. Testing her boundaries. She wasn't afraid of Lena. She wasn't afraid of being physically hurt, or being sent away. She wasn't afraid of standing up for what she was thinking. She was being a normal kid seeing how far she could push her mother. It was probably the first time in a long time that Callie felt safe enough to test waters. Sure she'd gotten angry before with both Stef and herself she'd even argued her point, but in the end she always gave up and complied to what was being asked of her. She always kept her emotions in check. Today was different. She could tell by the defiance stance her daughter was in. She was prepared to battle her mother. Prepared to see how far she could push the envelope. Testing to make sure that no matter how upset they got her parents would still be there._

_"You're walking a thin line sweetheart" Lena finally replied calmly as she placed both of her hands on Callie's shoulders "If something is bothering you, I need you to tell me. I can't fix anything for you, if you don't tell me."_

_Callie rolled her eyes "Just go away, leave me alone! This is so stupid!" She said pushing Lena away from her. "This school is stupid"_

_"Why? Why is this school stupid?" Lena asked calmly "What changed from when we first got here this morning to now?"_

_"It was stupid when we got here" Callie mumbled_

_"Callie, if you can't talk to me, then I need you to go to class. You're not standing out here all day long"_

_"We'll see about that!"_

_"Oh young lady, you're getting in deeper."_

_"So what?" _

_"That's it! Go to my office, I am calling your mother."_

_"You're calling yourself?" Callie asked with a smirk._

_"Move it" Lena snapped bending down to pick up Callie's bag as she pulled the girl off the lockers and pushed her to move down the hall. Yep it was official her day was quickly starting to veer off its peaceful course._

_When they turned down the hall to Lena's office she spotted Mariana in the hall._

_"Seriously? Are any of my children in their classrooms right now?"_

_"Mama" Mariana said softly, catching Lena off guard which turned her anger from one child into concern for another one. Marina never called her mama in the hallways of school. She looked like she was two seconds away from losing it._

_"Hey, Miss Thing" She approached her wrapping her arms around her shoulder's. "What's wrong?"_

_Mariana rubbed her eyes "My head started hurting really bad."_

_"Migraine?" Lena asked "You haven't have one of those in years. Are you drinking enough water baby?"_

_"I don't know." She whimpered _

_"It's okay baby" Lena assured her "Come with me to the office, we'll call mom to come get you and your sister."_

_Callie rolled her eyes and gave a dramatic sigh as Mariana looked up "Is she not feeling good too?"_

_"No, I think Callie needs a nap, so I am going to give her a day suspension"_

_"Oh" Mariana groaned "That's going to suck more than my head hurting. Mom will be so mad. Maybe I'll stay here. I can nap on your office floor. That's better than mom being mad!" The last part of her sentence she turned to look at Callie shaking her head _

_"Don't be dramatic" Lena shook her head as she caught Callie rolling her eyes again._

_"I swear Callie, if you roll your eyes at me one more time, I am going to start grounding you a week per eye-roll."_

_"Sorry" Callie mumbled under her breath as the three of them entered her office._

_Lena unlocked her office and ushered the girls in shutting the door and relocking it. So she could talk to her daughters in privacy, and incase Mariana tossed her cookies she wouldn't be embarrassed if someone came in. "Sit babies" She instructed to the girls as she sat down in her own chair and narrowed her eyes at Callie "One last chance to tell me what is going on, before I call Stef and send you home for the day."_

_"Why can't you take us home?" Callie asked sitting up straighter _

_Lena raised her eyebrow "What?"_

_"Why can't you take the day off? You're child is sick, I am sure you can leave" Callie asked "Why do you have to involve Stef at all?"_

_"I can't Callie" Lena shook her head completely confused by Callie's attitude today. "Please talk to me sweetheart. What is going on with you?"_

_Callie crossed her arms over her chest. "Nothing."_

_Lena let out a sigh and picked up her phone dialing her partner's number it rang twice before she herd the lovely voice on the other line. "Stef, can you get a cover for the day?" She asked "I have two kids to send home with you? One sick one…" She looked at Callie "that needs in home suspension with her mother." She paused as she listened to Stef "Mariana is the sick one, Callie is the one that is screaming out for attention."_

_"Oh, I am not" Callie snapped as she looked at Lena "At least not from Stef!" She added with a smug smile and crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Callie, I can't take you home" Lena exhaled as they herd some loud bangs and then screaming. _

_"What?" Mariana asked jumping in her seat as Callie's eyes got big "Those are gun shots!"_

_"Oh my god!" Lena jumped to her feet "Girls get on the ground" She yelled to her children but neither girl moved more fires were shot more screaming "Oh my God, Stef there is a gunman in the school! I gotta go" She hung up quickly before Stef could finish her sentence._


	2. Chapter 2

AN- So I wrote this a few weeks ago, I work at ridiculous hour in the morning so I never get to watch the Foster's at night it's just too late when you have to get up as early as I do. So I've watched the first few mins this morning. My opinion of Dani has been changing for the past few weeks.. So this is an AU world in her case :).. You'll see when you read.. :)

To everyone who has reviewed... OH. My. Word.. You all made my day! You have know idea how much that means to me. Or how helpful it is and makes me want to keep writing. (I have the first 4 chapters done.. Still working on more) Thank you again! You guys just ROCK! ENJOY!

The Fosters

Lena rubbed Mariana's arms as the car pulled into the drive way. "We're home sweetheart"

"Mama" She whimpered

"Let's get inside, see your brothers, I bet Jesus is going to knock you over with his bear hug." She whispered as she leaned over Mariana to open the car door.

Stef looked over at Callie who was just sitting in the front seat, eyes locked on the house. "Love, we're home, it's okay. We're safe now"

Callie looked over at Stef and gave her a disbelieving look before letting out a sigh and climbing out of the car.

Stef sighed as she watched her three tired beaten broken girls walk tiredly up the steps to their door. Each forever changed and that broke Stef's heart.

"We'll get inside, see our boys" She said leading them up the stairs as she unlocked the door and led them closing it as soon as Lena the rear of the group was inside. She shut quickly and locked both locks resting her hand on the door for moment. She was home. Her family was home. Her kids were all here. Her wife was here. Tonight she'd tuck her kids into bed. As several local families would have empty beds that would never be slept in again. Her heart slammed into her chest at that thought. The realization she could have been one of those mother's tonight with an empty bed.

"MAMA" Jude's voice was the first voice to greet her ears. She could hear his feet pounding on the stairs as he ran down them as quickly as he could throwing himself into Lena's awaiting arms.

Stef watched Callie closely for moment seeing a look of relief and hurt on her face by Jude's actions.

Jesus and Brandon followed quickly down the stairs, Brandon moving behind Jude to hug his other mother. Jesus running to Mariana, his arms wrapping around her so tightly he lifted her from the ground in his hug. He whispered something into her ear causing Mariana to let out a small sob bury her face in his chest.

Stef pulled Callie into her side and looked around "Where's Dani?" She asked the boys. Dani had been the one that Mike called to come the boys when they had received word that all three of Stef's sons were out of the school and at the church down the block. Knowing the boys were with a safe adult at Stef and Lena's house locked in made it easier for Stef and Mike to focus on their jobs and finding the girls.

"I am right here" Dani said as she entered the foyer "I was in the kitchen, I made a few meals to freeze. There's a chicken bake in the oven. It just needs to be warmed up. I am sure you guys aren't hungry but…"

"No, thank you" Stef held up her hands "I really appreciate it and I am sure none of my kids have eaten anything since breakfast. They need something in their bellies. Thank you again for taking the boys. Was everything…." She paused she couldn't use the words ok. Nothing had been okay about their day.

Dani sensed what she was going to say and nodded "We did the best we could, I kept the TV's off. We just waited for news via phones. The boys worked on setting up this" She said guiding Stef and Callie to the main living room area where all the furniture had been pushed back to set up two king size and one full air mattress all side by side covered with all the houses blankets and pillows.

Stef's free hand went over her heart as she looked at the seen in front of her.

"We figured, maybe tonight we could all be together" Jude explained to Stef as he came up beside his mother and sister wrapping his arms around Callie tightly.

"My babies' Stef said softly as Lena came to stand beside Stef. Tears filling her eyes.

Dani cleared her throat "Do you guys, need anything else?"

Stef shook her head "No, I can handle it from her. I am just going to help my girls clean up and feed my kids."

"You're sure?"

Stef nodded "The doctors gave me something to help the girls sleep tonight, and I think my family just needs to be together."

Dani nodded "Mike?"

"He's okay, he's at the station finishing up some paper work. He…" Stef swallowed some tears she was trying to keep back "He managed to get me the rest week off, so I could be here. Be with my kids with my wife. He also has arranged for a grief counselor to come over tomorrow. He's been great. Can you go be with him? So he's not alone?"

Dani nodded "If you need anything…"

Stef nodded instinctively pulling Callie as close to her body as she could. "We'll call" She assured the young woman.

Brandon walked Dani to the door and said something to her. Most likely he said he was staying with his family. She gave him a hug before slipping out the door.

Stef made sure he locked both locks before turning her attention to her solemn family. She took a deep breath. They needed guidance and direction, they needed someone to be strong.

"Mariana" She turned to her youngest daughter who had let go of her twin and was now back to holding on to her mama for dear life. While Lena swayed back and forth her chin resting on Mariana's head. As she tried desperately to bring comfort to both of them, her eyes locked on Stef begging her to tell them what to do next. "Mariana, my love" Stef said softly "I want you to go upstairs, change into those new pretty fleece pajamas I just got you, and then in my closet on my side top shelf. I stored you're old blanket you were going to get rid of." She said softly thinking of the irony of the situation, when she had been shot the twins had gone through all their old stuff to get rid of things. When she'd come home from the hospital she saw the boxes sitting by the back door ready to be donated. She snatched the old favorite cuddle buddy of her daughter and stored in her closet. Knowing that was a treasure not to throw out. Seeing Mariana's relieved face at the mention of the blanket she knew she made the right choice. "Then come back down here okay?"

Lena squeezed Mariana's shoulders "Go"

"Mama"

"I am here" Lena whispered into her ear "I am right here"

"Love, it's okay" Stef said moving over to Mariana lifting her chin so their eyes could meet "Mama is here, and I am here. You're okay now." She leaned forward and kissed her forehead leaving her lips lingering for a few moments. "It's okay. Go get changed and get your night night"

Lena nodded "Go on baby, we'll see each other in a few minutes"

Jesus came and wrapped his arm around his twin's shoulder "Come on Mariana, I'll help you get your blanket out of mom's closet." He said wrapping his arms around her and leading her to the stairs.

"Um mom" Jude said stepping forward as he watched Mariana and Jesus head up the stairs. "Mama and Callie, look okay but they have blood on them and you were at the hospital…"

"We're okay Buddy" Callie said quietly as Jude kept his eyes on Stef knowing she wouldn't try and protect him the way Callie did.

"They'll be fine. Callie and mama need a few stiches from where a bullet grazed their arms. It's really okay. We were there longer getting Mariana's migraine checked out and getting medication for that."

Jude nodded satisfied by the answer moved over to Brandon.

"Alright" Stef looked at Lena and Callie "My loves, let's get you two cleaned up hey?" She pushed Lena towards the stairs "Cals, can you come into our bathroom so I can help you?"

"Oh, no" Callie tried to give Stef a smile as eyes traveled to Lena before shaking her head. "No, I don't need help. I am fine."

"Sweets" Stef took a deep breath "I am going to rephrase this, I want you to head upstairs to my bathroom, I don't want you or mama alone right now."

Callie's eyes went back to Lena before looking back at Stef "I am fine Stef" her voice growing louder with irritation "I've lived through worse!"

Mariana was reverting to the scared child she'd been when they brought her home. Callie too was reverting to the child they had brought home with those protective walls. Stef could see it in both girls eyes and she refused to let them retreat too far.

"Stef, honey" Lena tried as her voice cracked Callie's rejection only adding more pain to her afternoon "It's okay She…."

"She is going to do what I've said." The blonde said cutting off her spouse "Now, Callie"

Callie sighed "Can I grab my pj's out of my room?"

Stef shook her head "No, love" She said taking both Lena and her by surprise. "I put a load in the dryer this morning, we'll just grab those ones."

"But"

"Callie" Stef shook her head "Please baby, please not tonight, please don't do this tonight..."

"You don't know anything about tonight!" Callie practically screamed "You don't know what I am feeling! I AM FINE" her voice was growing louder with each word as tears began to roll down her cheeks "You don't know!"

Lena rubbed her forehead as her voice cracked "I can't.. I can't do this right now" She whispered to Stef before she took off running up the stairs.

"Callie, what are you doing?" Jude moved to his sister as he wrapped his arms around her shaking body causing her to lose all resolve her knees buckling as she crashed to the floor taking Jude with her.

Stef watched in shock as the teen crumpled on the ground with her little brother holding her. "Callie, they don't know. It's just bad timing. Callie. You're scaring me" He whispered.

"We don't know what?" Stef asked dropping to her knees in front of her children carefully slipping Callie from Jude's arms taking her into her own as she held her tightly rocking her.

"Nothing" Callie managed to choke out "Jude! Don't say anything!"

"But Callie" Jude's eyes were big "It's not fair to them. They should know!"

"NO!" Callie snapped at him "I mean it Jude! Nothing! Say nothing" She warned before pushing out of Stef's arms and running up the stairs herself.

The Fosters

Flash Back

_Time seemed to freeze for Lena as she heard screaming coming from outside her office, with the screams came more gun shots. Her heart was racing. _

_"Mommy" Mariana's voice pulled her out of her trance. Mariana hadn't called her mommy in years. Both her girls were sitting in the chairs frozen, their eyes locked on her. Needing her to do something. She needed to do something._

_"Girls get down on the ground" She said again this time in a more demanding voice as the screams outside her office grew louder and every few seconds the sound of gun firing. She had to get them out of the school, away from the gun fire. She had to find her boys, she had to protect her staff. _

_"Does mom know to send police over here?" Mariana asked "You told her there was a shooting, what if no one has called the cops. Mommy the cops need to come out here."_

_Lena's eyes got wide for a second she didn't tell Stef to send help over. She'd just hung up on her._

_"She knows" Callie quietly as she sunk to the ground like Lena had asked._

_"How do you know?" Mariana asked as she too got on the ground clutching her head._

_Callie's phone was in her hand as she showed Mariana a text "It's a group text from Stef. It says help is coming and I love you" Leave it to Stef to send a text as she was rushing out the door._

_Lena ran over to the window and began to pull on it. If she could get the window open she could slip Mariana and Callie out. Getting them out was her number one priority. She pulled as hard as she could on the window but it wouldn't budge._

_"Callie, come help" She called quietly to the teen. Time was not their friend right now they needed to move quick. _

_Callie got up to help Lena both of them on the window as hard as they could. It never once budging. Lena let out a helpless frustrated her cry as the palm of her hand hit the window and slid down to the sill. Her babies were in this room, she needed to get them out. She slammed her hand on it knowing she it was double pane glass, there was no way she could break it. Her stomach was filling with dread. Her eyes scanned the room landing on a bench that had storage in it. She quickly ran to it pulling off the decorative pillows and random books. She opened it up and peered inside. It was deep enough and long enough to hold one of her girls. She could hide one of her girls in here until she figured out how to safely get them out of the building and away from the shooters. The bench was out of the way out of sight really. She knew it would work to keep one of the girls safe. Her eyes traveled to both the girls "Mariana baby" She spoke softly she knew hiding Mariana in a bench wasn't her favorite plan, but she also knew that when she tried to get Callie out of there if she saw something Callie would be less traumatized then Mariana. "Come here"_

_Mariana's eyes got big but after another round of gun fire could be herd she quickly crawled her way to her mother. Lena put in a pillow and looked at Mariana. "Angel, I need you to get in here."_

_"Mommy" She whimpered_

_"I need to know you are safe, the police will stop the shooters soon, in the mean time you need to be out of sight. Please baby climb in here."_

_Mariana hesitated for a brief moment before doing what she was asked. Lena grabbed her coat and tucked it around Mariana's shoulders and then took her own cell phone made sure it was on complete silence and tucked it in with her. "Don't open this no matter what you hear." Lena warned "Don't open it until I come back for you."_

_"Mama"_

_"I know" Lena brushed her hair away from her eyes and leaned in and gave her a butterfly kiss like she used to when Mariana was small. "My heart, I love you. I'll be back for you soon. Be my big brave girl. Okay?"_

_Mariana nodded "Yes mama, I can do it!"_

_"I know you can sweetheart" Lena wiped a tear away from Mariana's face before closing the bench and placing the pillows and books back on making it look like it had before. She wiped quickly at her tears then looked at Callie. "I need to get you out of here" She whispered "And figure out how to stop what's going on."_

_"You can't stop what's going on" Callie shook her head as they herd more commotion outside Lena's door. "The minute you go into plain view whoever has the gun will shoot you! You have to get out of here too!"_

_"Let me get you out first" Lena said crawling to the door. Her hands shaking as she unlocked it slowly pulling it open so she could take a peek into the hall. Elissa Thompson's English class was two doors down. She had her window open that morning, because the heater was stuck on in her class room blowing consistent warm air onto the kids. She had been trying to keep it cooler. If Lena could get herself and Callie over there safely she could get Callie out. Then she could asset the damage, see if there was anyone that needed her. The screaming had seemed to quiet down and there hadn't been any shots fired in a few minutes. No movement was happening outside of her door. She pushed the door open further and scanned the halls before motioning for Callie to follow her. Once Callie was behind her she grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly "Don't let go of my hand unless I tell you to run. If I tell you to run you run" She whispered "Don't hesitate, don't look back you go" She instructed Callie as they made their way out into the open hallway. It was now eerie quiet and Lena now understood what the smell of death meant. They made it a few feet from Lena's office when they saw Mrs. Hines a sectary in the middle of the hall way._

_"Is she?" Callie whispered as her and Lena moved over to the body kneeling down. Lena's hands shook as she checked for a pulse. After finding none she pulled her hand back quickly nodding to her daughter. Callie winced and used her free hand to cover her mouth._

_Lena's eyes darted around the hall. She needed to get Callie out of the main hallway now. She prayed the west wing of the school had been evacuated when the first shot was fired. All her boys had classes in that wing during this time of the day. She felt Callie gripping her hand tightly as they quietly backed away from the body and continued to creep down the hallway trying to make as little noise as possible. She squeezed her daughter's hand letting her know she was there. Lena pointed to the end of the hall where Mrs. Thompson's English class was. Letting Callie know that's where they were headed._

_Callie shook her head pulling Lena's hand making her stop. She pulled her as close to her as she could "This area of the building hasn't been evacuated yet, whoever is shooting was just here."_

_Lena nodded trying to grasp what Callie was going to say._

_"The doors are going to be locked from the outside. Even if you knock they won't open the doors Lena." _

_Lena cast a glance back to her office, her keys were in her coat pocket in with Mariana. She couldn't go back and get them. She couldn't risk it. She'd have to get Callie out down the next hallway at the emergency exit door. Now it was a farther. Now she had her child out in the open. Maybe they should have just stayed hunkered down in her office. Maybe. _

_Callie squeezed Lena's hand again "Someone's coming" She whispered as she pulled Lena with her into a space where broken locker had been removed the day before. If someone glanced down the hallway they wouldn't see them. The two stood there silently hand in hand with baited breath._


	3. Chapter 3

AN- The reviews I am getting on this are amazing! I can't thank you enough! It just gives me the inspiration to keep on writing! Thank you again!

The Fosters

Lena had managed to turn on the shower once she had entered her bathroom, but as she waited for it to warm up she found her legs beginning to shake. She slowly slid down to the ground wrapping her arms around her legs burying her face into her knees as she let out a sob. Lives were lost that day. Lives of children, of coworker of people she care about. Yet each one of her children had lived and she was so thankful and relieved for that. Yet she felt so guilty. She was still alive. She would still get to watch her children grow. She had coworkers that would never hold their children again. See their spouses hold their grandchildren. "I am so sorry" Lena sobbed as she continued to rock.

"Oh love" Stef's voice cracked as she pushed open the bathroom door and saw Lena. "Oh baby."

"I couldn't save them" Lena cried out as a sob wracked her body "I couldn't save innocent children."

Stef knelt down in front of her placing her hands on Lena's knee caps "You couldn't have saved them."

"But I…"

Stef crawled beside Lena pulling her into her side holding onto her tightly "No, love you have to believe me. There is no way you could have saved them."

"I.."

"Lena, you couldn't have been in every classroom in the school, those kids walked into Anchor Beach this morning with the mind set to kill, and that they did. They didn't give any warning. You couldn't have stopped it" Stef brushed her hand over Lena's "But you did save our daughter's. You did save two lives today."

Tears fell harder "They were my first priority, but I am the vice principal all the kids should have been my priority, my co-workers should have been."

Stef shook her head "You're first job in life is motherhood, nothing is more important than that. Not your job, not my job. You put our children first today. You didn't run out and try to stop three kids from shooting up the school. You focused on saving Mariana and Callie."

Another sob racked Lena's body as she looked at her wife "Part of me feels so guilty that lives were lost and I didn't do anything, and part of me is so happy that I walked out of their today and all my children are under this roof right now. Then I feel awful for thinking that because there are grieving parents tonight."

Stef held on tighter to Lena as she rocked her. "I know love, but those feelings are natural and you're not a horrible person."

"I wish today could be un done" Lena's sobs continued to rack her body for a few more minutes while Stef just held her.

"Let's get you in the shower" Stef whispered into Lena's ear once the sobbing had died down and she was just sniffling. "That will help relax your body a little"

"Callie? Is she okay?"

Stef shook her head "No, but I left her be for a few minutes. She lost it down stairs kind of freaked out. Lost it on Jude. I was going to get you set up in the shower and go check on her."

"She had a traumatic day" Lena nodded as she began to shed her bloody clothes "Saw more than a kid should ever see. That's how it always is for Callie, she can't catch a break."

Stef grabbed some medical tape and a plastic bag to wrap the area Lena had stitches on to keep it from getting wet. "She did have a traumatic day" Stef agreed "But today, she didn't face it alone, today she had her mother. She saw her mother was willing to do anything to keep her alive."

Lena watched Stef wrap her arm and nodded "She was testing me today, before all of this happened, complete teenage fit. Eye rolling, snotty attitude the works. I could see it in her eyes. I was even going to send her home with you today. I had never been more excited to have one of our kids pushing me. I felt it was a break through and then this happened and.."

"Her walls are back up" Stef finished her wife's sentence "We'll get them back down baby" She promised as she patted Lena's arm "You're good to get in the shower. I am going to go wrangle Callie up to get her ready to shower too" She smiled as she leaned in and kissed "Lena's forehead. I love you. I was so scared today"

Lena pulled Stef into her arms and held her tightly for a moment before pushing back "Love you too" She said before she slipped the rest of her clothing off and slipped into the shower.

Stef was about to go when there was a small knock on the bathroom door. "Come in love bug" Stef called knowing who it was.

"Sorry" were the first words out of Callie's mouth as she slipped into the bathroom with her favorite towel in her hands. One they picked up for her on a Target run to get paper for Brandon's project. She had fingered the black and white Eiffel Tower towel that was at the end of a display while Brandon had been grabbing his paper. With a big smile on her face completely obvious she liked the towel. She'd been totally caught by surprise when Lena just walked by and flung the towel in the cart and kept walking. The look of awe and gratitude on the girls face had been burned into Stef's mind. It had been a long time since someone had just got Callie something just because. She didn't have to work for it, or ask for it. It had just been done for her. Callie had been in complete awe. It was a mother moment Stef had been so happy to witness.

"Sweets" She smiled and reached for Callie pulling her into a tight hug. "Cal, I don't think a mother can say this enough to their children. I love you." She pushed Callie back and made eye contact her "More then you know."

"I love you too" Callie said softly as her finger rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her eyes looking so tired. "Oh love" Stef shook her head "Let's get you all cleaned up huh?"

Callie nodded "I just need to get undressed."

"I'll give you some privacy" Stef said turning around allowing the girl to undress and wrap her towel around her small frame. Once she was ready Stef began to wrap and tape Callie's arm just as she had Lena's. "I know today was hard love, so hard that we don't have words for it." She whispered "I wish I could take it away. Make it have never happened, but I can't. What I can do is be here for you. If you want to talk. I can listen. I can snuggle if you need a hug" She said with a smile "And mama she's here too."

Callie nodded but didn't say anything.

Stef watched Callie closely "Can you tell me right now, what is going through your head? Why did you yell at Jude? I am not going to be mad, I am just curious"

The shower stopped Lena having herd, Callie's voice reached her arm out to get her towel to bring it in to the shower. Once she was wrapped in her towel she stepped out her eyes meeting Callie's. "Hi sweetheart."

"I saved you hot water, it feels good I promise."

Callie nodded again as Stef tapped her nose "Go, it's okay sweets, go take a hot shower. It'll help."

Callie nodded going over to the shower she unwrapped herself from the towel "Today is the anniversary of the day my mom died" She said before pulling the shower curtain closed signaling the conversation was over.

Stef winced "Oh gosh"

The hand that Lena wasn't using to hold her towel around her flew over her mouth. "Oh. My. Gosh. Talk about a date being forever engrained as awful in someone's head. Poor Callie."

"Next year on this date, we're taking the kids to Disney World" Stef said seriously while Lena rolled her eyes "Like we could convince Callie to get on a plane? She'd probably freak out convinced the plane was going to crash, and she'd be the lone survivor"

"Yeah" Stef nodded at Lena's words "Probably"

"So much insight to my morning with her" Lena said shaking her head "Before" Her voice trailing off as Stef reached out and touched Lena's arm. "I am sorry" She said softly.

Lena shook her head and pulled herself together going to the dryer as she began to dig through it finding herself some underware and sweats "I found some of Callie's underware, but she doesn't have any pajamas in here Stef." Lena whirled around hand on her hips You said she did, but there isn't any. You told her to get dressed in here and there isn't any!"

Stef held up her hands as Lena started to panic over not having any pjs for Callie to change into. This wasn't typical for Lena to get so upset over something. "Honey it's okay" Stef assured her "I picked up a pair the other day for her, and put it into her Christmas bin" She said referring to the totes she and Lena kept. They did Christmas shopping for the kids through out the year so it wasn't overwhelming and they could give the kids a good Christmas. "You get dressed, I'll grab them" Stef said quietly as she turned opening the door only to have Mariana fall into the bathroom.

"Oh Miss Thing, what are you doing?" Stef said softly kneeling down to Mariana.

"You said we'd be together as soon as we got home! You said it! You've been gone for so long! You said we could be together mom! I want my mama's" She said frantically her hands gripping her soft yellow blanket tightly in her hands as tears fell fast and freely.

"Oh, love" Stef said wiping the tears away "We're right here, I am sorry. I didn't mean for us to scare you. I am sorry. So sorry princess!"

Lena finished throwing on her sweats and quickly got to Mariana and Stef. She too crouched down to Marian's level. Her eyes taking in the sight of her youngest daughter. It took her back to all those years ago when Mariana had first come to live with them. Big scared eyes, and her yellow blanket gripped in her hands. All that was missing now is her thumb in her mouth. It had taken Lena over a year to get her to break that habit. "Oh you've got your night night" Lena smiled to Mariana reaching out and touching the soft fabric. "I haven't seen this for awhile huh? Remember the picnics you and I used to take with that? Or how we'd curl up in my big bed and watch princess movies with night night wrapped around both of us?"

"You've been up here too long" Mariana whimpered reaching for Lena. "You left me for too long. I wanted you to come back!"

Lena knew she was referring to more than just the shower. It broke her heart to see her daughter so frightened. To see her so traumatized and most of it was her fault.

"Stef, you were getting Callie some PJ's" She reminded her wife "I am sure she's going to be getting out in a moment. I've got this one" She said pulling her daughter into her arms "I am sorry baby, I am so sorry I left you. I came back for you though. Hmmm mama came back for you right?"

Mariana gave a slight nod as her tears began to slow a little.

Stef sighed as she stood up walking out of the bathroom a minute to get Callie's new pjs and to give herself a moment. All five of her children and her wife had lived through something horrific today, her girl's front in center of it. Stef could see the mark it had left on her family and she knew she was in for a long night, forget night a long couple of weeks.

The Fosters

FB

_ Stef stared at her phone a moment as Lena's words penetrated into her brain "There's shooting going on, I have to go."_

_Stef looked up and realized the station was moving at higher pace. She could hear her coworkers now frantically saying there were reports of gun fire at Anchor Beach._

_"My God' She said quickly as Mike ran to her "Stef."_

_"We have to go" She said quickly_

_"Maybe you…"_

_"Don't say it Mike, don't you dare tell me I should stay here! My entire family is in that building! Including our son!"_

_"I wasn't going to tell you, not to come" Mike said quietly as he put his hand on her back "I know that would be suicidal telling you that! I was going to say send a group text, tell your kids who have their phones with them that you them and you're coming. It'll make them feel better."_

_"Oh" Was all she could manage to get out "Mike…"_

_"I know" He nodded addressing how scared she was. "Right now let's push past what we are feeling and go save your family, just remember Stef, don't do anything hot headed. This is a time we need to listen and not jump off emotions, it's too personal."_

_Stef nodded as she quickly followed Mike "Let's just get my family out of there."_

_Arriving at the school was almost surreal for Stef seeing cops cars and the SWAT teams outside rushing around communicating with each other trying to get kids out safe. She saw a group of teens being rushed out look of terror written all over their faces. _

_"I wonder if someone is keeping track of kids and staff that have made it out. Some kind of controlled organization. _

_"I am sure" Mike said scanning the outside "The SWAT team is not going to let us do anything at this point Stef, you should go check, go see if you can find out who is out." _

_Stef cast a worried glance at the school knowing her kids and wife had been in there this morning. Her heart racing wondering who exactly was out. _

_It didn't take her long to find out that all kids were being taken to a church down the road. She decided to take a quick walk down to the end of the road to the church._

_There were officers set up outside of the door making sure the kids stayed safe in their safe location. Parents were filling up the parking lot frantically wanting word about their children while three staff members obviously shaken were trying to pull it together and keep a list of the kids they were getting and giving information._

_"Stef!" Stef turned when hearing her name and saw one of Lena's friends and Callie's Life Skills teacher. "Hey Beth" Stef said rushing to her quickly "Are you ok?"_

_She nodded pulling a clip board close to her chest. "We were in a different wing. We just heard the shots and screaming. We got the kids out of the school as quickly and quietly as we could" She shook her head and ran her fingers through her curly red hair "I just can't believe this happening. I am in shock"_

_"We all are" Stef shook her head "Do you know where Hailey is?" Stef asked remembering that Beth had a daughter Jude's age at the school. "She's at home with her dad today, she's sick. Thank God" Beth shook her head "Stef I can tell you Brandon, Jesus and Jude are inside the church, and they are okay" She assured her "However no one has herd from Lena, Callie or Mariana. I believe both your girls had classes in the wing that has the shooter in" She said quietly "I am sorry"_

_Stef's eyes grew wide and for a moment she forgot how to breathe "Her daughters were most likely in danger as was her wife."_

_"I am sorry" Beth said again "If I hear anything I'll let you know, but I have to get back to keeping track of kids. Hang in there" She said softly squeezing Stef's arm before she walked away. _


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Oh my word the reviews, the likes the favorites seriously guys you are blowing me away! Thank you so much for all the support! It means more to me then you'll ever know!

"Those are cute" Lena said quietly from her place on the bathroom floor where she was holding Mariana close to her as Stef came back in with brand new pajamas in her hand. Stef looked down at the material in her hands. She knew they were cheesy but they had made her smile when she saw them. Made her think of her Callie girl. The pajama shirt was a long sleeved white tee style with a picture of a camera on the middle with a few little pieces of blinged gems and in sparkly dark gray writing it said. The reason my pictures look so good is I taught it everything it knows. With a pair of soft black and pink plaid bottoms. "I know pink isn't her favorite color, but it's all they had. They just made me smile and I wanted Callie"

"Stef, honey you don't have to explain why you got her those ones." She assured her "They are great." Lena looked down at Marina before kissing the top of her head "What do you say baby girl, should we go see what those boys are doing?" She asked standing up pulling Mariana up with her. "I am sure Callie knows we are all in here, and she's not going to come out until we leave."

Stef nodded "Just a moment" She said turning Lena around "Let me see your arm, love"

Lena shifted Mariana on into her side and slipped her arm out of her hooded sweater. Stef quickly took off the protective layer she had put on for Lena to shower and carefully re-bandaged it. She then softly kissed the bandages "All done" She said softly as new tears threatened to fall "You go down stairs, the boys need you. I'll get Callie out of the shower before she turns into a drowned rat."

Lena nodded "Stef, don't push her to talk right now. We will get her to talk but not tonight."

Stef "I know, I've got it."

"Come on baby" Lena said guiding Mariana out of the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"Alright Callie, that's long enough of a shower sweets" Stef called going to the shower. "Callie?"

She waited for a response but gone none, "Honey, I am going to open the shower curtain and get you out. Unless you respond to me right now"

She waited but got nothing "Okay, I am coming to get you" Stef called to her as she set Callie's pajamas down on the counter before heading to the shower stall. She grabbed Callie's towel so she could wrap her up in it easily without embarrassing the girl too much. "Callie, love" She tried one more time but getting no response she opened the shower curtain finding Callie curled up on the shower floor rocking back and forth with a vacant look in her eyes while now cool water splashed down on her. "Oh love, Callie baby" Stef gasped as she quickly reached in turning off the water before dropping to her knees ignoring the fact her sweats were getting wet. She was now thankful she had changed out of her cop uniform and into sweats when she had gone to retrieve Callie's pjs out of her room.

"Baby, you're cold" Stef said as she carefully wrapped Callie's towel around her back "Come out, come to me" She said reaching under Callie's arms to help her stand.

At this point Callie had managed to pull herself from trance she had been and looked at Stef with wide eyes as she tried to keep from crying. Her mouth opened a few times to speak but no words came out.

Stef pulled the shaking girl into her arms for a moment allowing them each to catch their breath. Before she pushed her back "Lets get you dressed huh?" She smiled "Then this mom here is going to blow dry your hair. That'll warm you up before you get sick. We can't have you getting sick on us" She smiled as she led Callie over the counter where the pajamas lay.

She tried to hand them to Callie who looked up at her and shook her head "These.. These aren't mine."

"They are, I bought them for you"

Stef didn't think Callie's eyes could get wider but they did "But why?"

"They reminded me of my Callie girl" She smiled as she ripped the tags off with her teeth before removing Callie's towel and latterly found herself dressing her teen who had seemed to go back into a trance. "It's been a long time since I dressed a kid" Stef said with a smile as she looked up at Callie trying to pull her out of her trance. "I know the pink on the pants really isn't you, but did you see this?" She tapped the camera on Callie's chest "The bling might be a bit much too, but I just love these. Come on Callie" She tried once she had her fully dressed "Baby, I need you to look at me. Come on Callie"

Callie's eyes traveled to Stef's as her fingers ran over the soft plaid material "They are nice" She said looking up "But you didn't have too, I can't pay you back."

Stef put both of her hands on Callie's cheeks making sure she had her whole attention. "Sweetheart, I am a mom, your one of my babies. I saw something that I wanted my girl to have. It's a gift. Was supposed to be one of your Christmas gifts, but tonight was the best night for you to have them. Remember what I am always telling you?"

Callie shrugged "You tell me a lot of things. It's hard to pin point just one" She said with a light smirk.

Stef rolled her eyes at the girl "Sassy" She shook her head as she grabbed her hair dryer and pushed Callie out to her bedroom and sat her on the bed. "I am going to blow dry, and braid your hair." She told her "Like my mom used to do." She said softly "And while I do think about how I am always telling you how special you are to us. How you are not worthless. You matter Callie. If we buy you something it's just because we love you. I know today has been a bad day, a horrifying day but today doesn't change the fact that mama and I love you more then the moon and the stars"

Callie looked up at Stef her finger again rubbing the bridge of her nose as she didn't say anything but nodded

"After we're done here" Stef said moving behind Callie "We'll go down stairs, see the boys. Eat something huh? I bet you haven't eaten since breakfast. Which was just a yogurt today" She said recalling the food battle she had with Callie that morning. The girl hadn't wanted to eat anything that morning. It was pretty much a Foster house hold rule breakfast was consumed. Studies showed kids did better emotionally and academically if they had breakfast. Though now knowing the history of the day could understand why Callie hadn't been overly hungry that morning.

She took a deep breath "So after we get a little food into your belly we'll all curl up together turn on a movie and try and sleep. Sound good, yeah?" She nodded knowing she wasn't going to get a response "Sounds good to this mom" She said softly as she turned the hair dryer on and began to brush out and blow dry Callie's beautiful brown locks.

The Fosters

FB

_Jude refused to cry. Callie's words echoing in his head. "Never let them see you cry. They will see it as a weakness. They use it against you. He wrapped his arms around himself as he looked around the room of the church. Some kids around him were crying, some wailing, some rocking, some laughing and some in a trance. He looked at a kid that was laughing and knew he wasn't laughing at the situation being funny but it was there coping mechanism. Their eyes clearly betraying the laugh. He looked down at his cell phone. His text message from Stef. The one she sent out to the group. It gave him a little peace knowing his mom would do her best to save their family. Where was his family? He scanned the church as more kids were being led in. His eyes locked on the group looking for anyone. Finally he spotted a family member._

_"JESUS" Jude stood on a pew and waved as Jesus was being checked in by some of the teachers. Jesus looked up and gave Jude a weary smile before holding up a finger to let him know it would be a minute before he got to him. _

_Jude nodded but continued to stand on the pew watching as kids and teachers came in. Looking for anyone of his other siblings or his mom. He then jumped a little on the pew spotting one more family member. "BRANDON" he practically screeched this time. Relief at seeing his eldest brother._

_Brandon looked up and waved as he stood in the line to check in._

_"Hey Jude" Jesus had finally made his way over to the pew and pulled Jude down. "You alright Bud?"_

_He nodded "Yeah, I didn't see anything. Just heard the shots."_

_Jesus nodded "I was at gym class, we were running the beach. We didn't even know until we got back and found the school surrounded by police and the SWAT team._

_"Bet mom's there" Jude nodded_

_"Barking orders" Jesus nodded "Being a mother bear." He scanned the room "You haven't seen Mariana or Callie have you?"_

_Jude shook his head as Brandon joined his two brothers lovingly slugging Jesus lightly in the arm before pulling Jude into a side hug "You two okay?" He asked his eyes scanning over them to make sure they really were okay._

_Jesus nodded "I am fine, I wasn't even there we were jogging"_

_Jude too nodded as he pulled away from Brandon and sitting back down on the pew. "I am fine too. I am just worried about the girls"_

_Brandon scanned the room "No one has herd from mama?"_

_Jesus shook his head "NO, but Brandon" He paused not wanting to scare Jude "Um."_

_"Her office is right in the hall that shooters were in" Jude finished Jesus's sentence letting him know he already knew that information._

_"Mariana had a class in that wing too" Brandon added as he watched Jesus look away. It was obvious he was trying to stay strong._

_"I am sure she's fine" Brandon said placing his hand on Jesus's shoulder._

_"Yeah" He nodded "She is, I'd know if she wasn't. It's a twin thing" He mumbled "I knew before anyone else when her appendix ruptured when we were kids. I just knew. She's fine' _

_Brandon nodded "But Callie her class was across from me, she should be here"_

_Jude scanned the kids coming in and sighed "Unless she wasn't in class"_

_"Why wouldn't she be in class?" Jesus asked as he too scanned the kids looking for his sister's. "She knows mom would kill her if she wasn't in class. Risky move."_

_Jude glanced at his cell phone "She's angry today. She's always angry on this day. She acts weird. It only lasts a day though"_

_"What?" Brandon asked looking confused_

_"Today's the anniversary of our mom's death. Um Callie and my mom had been fighting all day long. I don't remember why. I just remember Callie yelling at mom a lot that day and mom putting Callie on time out over and over again. Then the next day mom was gone." _

_Jesus let out a whistle "Wow that sucks man, I am sorry. Poor Callie. Do you think she skipped today?"_

_Jude shrugged "Maybe, but she would have heard about this, she would have sent me a text message telling me she was okay"_

_Brandon nodded "It's true, she would have."_

_Jesus ran his fingers through his hair "I am sure she's fine guys" He tried to reassure his brothers. "Jude it's okay, and we're together."_

_"Look" Jude said standing on a pew as he noticed a cop in the church. "MOM" He yelled._

_Stef spotted him and quickly began pushing her way through kids to get to her boys "My babies" She cried out rushing to them. Jude practically flew into arms._

_"Buddy" She spoke softly hugging him tightly before kissing his head. When Jude let go she gave both Brandon and a Jesus hugs and a kiss on both of their cheeks. Neither protesting._

_"I have to get back to the school" She said "I need to be around to help"_

_"Why aren't you in there now?" Jude demanded "You should be. You're a cop"_

_"Baby, it's a little different on these situations. The SWAT team is the one that goes in. They are the ones with the better weapons and they are trained differently. I am here to be back up. To help. I scoped this area out made sure this was a safe location. I've got other officers to come and stand guard out of here to keep you guys safe."_

_"So you won't be the one that rescues mama?"_

_"No, not likely but I'll be there for when she comes out"_

_Jesus took a deep breath "Mom what about?"_

_"Your sister's are both with mama right now' She assured the boys and watched as they each let out a little sigh of relief. Hearing they were together made them feel better._

_"But how?" Brandon asked_

_"Your mom was on the phone with me, when this all started. She had called me to come get the girls. Mariana isn't feeling hot and Callie was having a hard day."_

_"Oh" Jude exhaled_

_"Look babies, I have to get back. I need to be there for them when they come out. You're father" She said to Brandon has called Dani "She's coming to get you. I just made note of it with the teachers. When she gets here you go with her alright?"_

_All three nodded_

_"You go home with her to our house, you lock the doors and you wait for us to get home ok?'_

_Again all three nodded _

_"I'll call you when I can" She promised as she kissed them each one more time "Stick together babies." She said quickly as she left knowing if she didn't leave now she wouldn't. Leaving her three children there alone worried about their mother and sister's was one of the hardest things she'd ever done._

_"The girls are together" Jesus ran his fingers through his hair "And we're together."_

_"We're going to be okay?" Jude asked_

_"The mom's will make sure we are" Brandon promised "We'll just stick together and get through this."_


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Again thank you for all the reviews! You guys are just so great! You have no idea how much it means to me. The next couple of Flash Backs are super hard to write. I am not a person who understands violence at all so writing it so hard. I just want every to hug and make up and be happy! Hopefully it's not too cheesy or too scary or too I don't know what I just hope it's not too something :) I am really excited to be focusing on the family and how it effects them but all differently. Have I said Thank you? I mean it THANK YOU! You guys are the best reviewers!

"The chicken bake looked so heavy" Brandon said handing Lena a plate that had two sandwiches and chips on it once her and Mariana had come down the stairs and had climbed over the air mattresses on the floor to the couch where Lena curled up against the arm while tucking Mariana in beside her while Jesus and Jude moved quickly to sit on the big air beds in front of Lena's legs on the couch.

"We wrapped it up and put it away. Tomorrow we'll eat it." He continued not really sure what to say. "You guys need to eat something though" He continued "So I made you your favorite sandwiches. I can get you something to drink"

"You know a glass of water would be great. Maybe in my big Starbucks cold cup. Then I can just share with Mariana"

Brandon nodded as he left the room to retrieve the cup while Lena settled the plate on her lap and handed half a sandwich to Mariana "Here sweetheart, eat some of this"

"No"

"It's not a question baby." She shook her head "You need a little bit, not all of it, but a little"

Mariana sighed and began to nibble on her sandwich while Lena leaned forward brushed hair on Jesus's head with her fingertip "Did you guys eat?"

Jesus nodded "We had sandwiches while you were upstairs."

"Are you guys doing okay?" She asked looking at Jude "Hi bubby, you okay?"

Both Jesus and Jude nodded as Brandon came back with two Starbucks cold cup coffee drink holders "One for mom when she comes down" He smiled and a plate of sandwiches for Stef and Callie when they came down as well.

"Thank you honey" She said taking a water that Brandon handed her taking a sip letting it cool her throat. "Want some honey?" She asked Mariana who nodded and took the water cup in her own hands.

"IF you guys need to talk" Lena said taking the cup from Mariana when she was done and tucking it beside her and the arm rest. "I am here"

The boys exchanged glances and then looked at Lena "We just want to know if you guys are okay, we didn't really see anything"

"I am so thankful for that" Lena said quietly picking at her own sandwich "But you must have been so scared not knowing where we were."

"It was scary when we were leaving with Dani and someone yelled out three more were dead."

Lena's stomach turned and both she and Mariana put their sandwiches back on the plate. "I am sorry Jude."

"We knew you were together" He said with a crack in voice "But. I was so scared I'd lose you three just like I lost mom" That was it tears were now falling down his face "Bubby" She quickly handed Jesus her plate and held open her arm to Jude. "Come…"

She didn't even get _here _out before Jude dove into her arms. "I am here, and I am okay" She soothed him "And so are the girls."

"I was just so scared" He whimpered "But I didn't let anyone see me cry. Until now" He sniffed "I was brave like Callie taught me to be."

"Oh Callie" Lena shook her head "Jude, you are always welcome to cry. It doesn't make you weak" She promised him as she settled him on her lap while Mariana still clung to her side. She wished there was more of her to go around in that moment. She wanted to be able to hold all of her children right now.

"I am sorry kiddos, I wish I could have prevented this day from happening."

"What happens next?" Jesus asked

Lena looked at him "What do you mean son?"

"Like what are we doing about school? Um are you safe to go back?" He looked down "Are we safe to go back?"

Lena took a deep breath as she saw the worry on her son's face "The school will be closed the rest of the week. I'll probably have to go to a few meetings here in the next few days. Your mom is off until Monday as well. So you guy's will hang around the house. We're just going to spend the rest of this time as a family."

The boys nodded while Mariana stayed quiet. "Monday morning will come, and the six of us will face it together. Sweethearts the guys who shot up the school today died."

"But it doesn't mean someone won't play copycat" Jude argued "What if someone else does it too?"

"I can't promise you, that no one will ever try it again" Lena said quietly "I wish I could, but I also know that we can't live in fear. Not us. Not this family. We pick up and we keep going and we do it together"

"Mama's right" Brandon nodded

"I get it" Jude nodded "Um, but until like Sunday can we not think about it?"

Lena rocked him slightly stirring Mariana by this motion getting a slight grunt out of her. "We have a grief counselor coming over in the morning to talk to us. We'll address this tomorrow. We don't need to dwell on it though." She assured the kids "We'll just spend time being a family"

"Oh, I like those words" everyone's heads in the living room turned to see Stef and Callie in the entrance way.

Lena's eyes went to Callie all dressed in her new pjs with her hair in two French braids that were then braided into one. Lena couldn't help but see a tired little girl standing in the entry and she couldn't help but give a little smile, she was also impressed with Stef's hair braiding skills.

"Come on in" Brandon smiled "Join us" Stef and Callie entered the living room and climbed onto the big air mattresses Stef moving to sit by Jesus and Lena's legs. Rustling Jesus's hair as she winked at him. Callie moving to sit Indian style in front of Stef while Brandon was quick to retrieve their plate with sandwiches on it and the water cup. Which he handed to Stef "Here mom, we decided the chicken bake was too heavy, so I made you a sandwich we can eat…"

"Thank you B" Stef said cutting him off knowing Brandon was just trying to help. "We appreciate it"

She set the plate in the middle of Callie and her "There ya go love, help yourself"

Callie crinkled her nose and shook her head

Stef took a sip of her water and handed it to Callie "Want some?"

Callie shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest

"Callie" Stef started when Lena cleared her throat taking over. "Callie, it's not an option you need to a few bits of your sandwich and have a little water. Just as I told Mariana. You don't have to it all but you have to eat some"

Callie looked to Lena then back to Stef who nodded while Jude climbed down from Lena's lap to carefully crawl his way to his sister. "It's really good" He promised as Callie picked up a half and began to nibble.

Stef let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding before she picked up her own sandwich and began to eat it.

"Maybe after mom and Callie are done eating, we can clear the plates off the bed "And just curl up and watch a movie until we fall asleep" Lena suggested "Oh Brandon will you go get me my bag?" Stef asked nodding to Lena's suggestion.

Brandon went and retrieved the back bring it back. Stef dug through it and found a little orange bottle.

"Stef, no" Lena shook her head "I am not taking one of those." She said realizing it was the sedatives the doctors gave Stef and advised that this first night they take them.

"Relax love" She knew getting into it with Lena would do her no good "This is for Mariana" She said casting a glance at her daughter as she opened the pill bottle and handed one to Lena.

"OH" Lena looked down and nodded knowing Stef was right the kids really did need to sleep and knowing her daughter's neither one of them would close their eyes on their own. "Okay" She agreed as she pulled her water cup back up and handed it to Mariana. "Here sweetheart, take this pill for mama okay?" She said putting the pill in the girl's hand. Both mom's watched as Marina moved robotically putting the pill into her mouth and swallowed it.

Stef and Lena exchanged worried glances as Stef swallowed the last bite of her sandwich she had scarfed. Callie took another bit of her own before putting it back on the plate "Can I be done?"

"Yes sweetheart" Lena smiled "Thank you for eating some" She then turned to Mariana "Lets claim our spots on the bed. While Jude pick's a movie"

"I am not taking that" Callie said as she watched Stef dig out another pill before she crawled away quickly to the very side of the big beds claiming her spot.

Stef and Lena exchanged a glance

"Callie, honey" Lena started

"No, Lena!" Callie snapped "I am not taking it."

Stef moved to sit next to Callie causing the girl to groan "Jude was going to be there"

Jude looked up from digging through the movies as he raised his eyebrow "What? I was? Oh.."

"You want to be next to me" Callie said shooting him a glare as she used a controlling voice that neither Lena nor Stef had ever heard her use. They watched Jude's shoulder's slump as he recognized the voice is his sister was using with him. "Of course I do Callie" He nodded before turning back to the movies while Callie smiled and patted the spot next to her "When you're ready baby" She said to Jude before pulling her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs resting her chin on the top of her knees.

Stef looked at Lena and the two of them had a silent conversation while Brandon and Jesus excused themselves for a moment claiming they needed to change and brush their teeth for bed. Really they just wanted away from the tension and awkwardness in the room for a moment.

"Callie" Stef said after Lena gave her the nod

"I am not taking the pill" She snapped cutting Stef off

Stef closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down.

"Alright" Lena spoke up "Fine, right now you don't have to take the pill, but if at…" She stopped as glanced at the clock "If you are not asleep by midnight, then you have to take the pill. The doctor said you needed to sleep tonight. You're tired Callie. We can see it in your eyes. I can hear it in your voice. The pill is just supposed help you get past all the yucky stuff of the day and allow you to let your mind and body relax"

"Oh nice wording love" Stef said as she narrowed her eyes at her wife wanting her to take her own advice.

Lena gave Stef a disapproving look "I am a mom, I have to be alert."

"I am here"

Lena let out a frustrated sigh before nodding "Alright, Callie if either one of us is still awake at midnight we have to take the pill. Me too"

Callie rolled her eyes "Whatever, I don't need it. I'll go to sleep all on my own."

"Lena smiled at her "Good, I hope you do."

"Good we have a plan" Stef nodded "Sort of"

"We do" Lena agreed as she pulled Mariana to the edge where Callie had placed herself "Move over slug-a-bug, I think it's best if Mariana had this spot"

Callie raised her eyebrow at Lena "You two could have gone down to that end. Why this one? Go down to that one."

Lena shook her head "No, this is where Mariana and I will be, it's closet to the exit of the living room. If her migraine comes back and she starts to throw up I need her to be able to get out fast without climbing over people and Callie, I want you by mom tonight. So figure out how that looks."

Stef looked to Lena in surprised at the tone and direction she had just used with their melting down teenager. Callie wasn't melting down like her other kids did, but the girl was having a melt down and fast.

Callie locked eyes with Lena staring her down debating on if she wanted to push the envelope further. Her finger traveled to the bridge of her nose before she crawled down the bed further. "I should just go to my room" She mumbled under her breath

"What was that love?" Stef asked raising her eyebrow at the girl. All the kids knew in this house mumbling was not allowed.

"Got a movie!" Jude cried happily putting it in a movie "I picked a funny one" He smiled hoping to take some of the heat off his sister.

"That's great buddy" Stef smiled as she moved to sit next to Lena and patted the spot on the other side of her for Callie "Come laydown my sweet Callie girl" She smiled letting her know she was forgiven for the mumbling it wasn't worth making an issue tonight.

Brandon and Jesus had come back by now and piled onto the beds on the other side of Jude. "Nice choice buddy" Lena smiled when she realized he had put The Santa Clause in.

"I know it's not Christmas time" Jude blushed looking at his brother's hoping they wouldn't complain "It's just funny and..."

"Feel good kind of movie" Lena added winking at him "No, it's perfect"

"Good choice" Jesus nodded affirming his brother he was fine "It's a favorite around here"

Jude's smile grew as Brandon nodded "Couldn't have picked better."

"Alright babies" Stef clapped "Get settled, Brandon turn off the lights in this room please, but leave the ones outside of it on. Just for the night." She smiled

"Great idea" Lena whispered to her as she patted her hand

Brandon did as he was told before crawling over everyone to get to the far end of the bed.

Stef watched as the kids propped up their pillows the way they liked wrapped themselves in blankets the way they liked and one by one began to slowly quit fidgeting and allowed their bodies to rest. She glanced to her wife next to her who was propped on two pillows. Mariana curled up to her side her head rested on Lena's chest and her night night gripped tightly in her hands her eyes become glossy and heavy as the sedative was beginning to kick in. "When she's out" Stef whispered "If you need help easing her onto her pillow let me know"

Lena nodded as she leaned forward placing a kiss on her daughter's head her hand closet to Stef going out to her, Stef instantly grabbed a hold of it and squeezed it. "Love you she mouthed"

Lena mouthed it back before her eyes traveled over to Callie who was now twirling some flyaway strands of her hair and rubbing the bridge of her nose as she stared up at the ceiling fan.

Sensing what Lena was looking at Stef nodded before letting go of her hand and rolling to her side facing Callie propping herself up on her elbow while her free hand while she looked down at her beautiful girl she carefully moved Callie's hand away from the bridge of her nose before she began to run her fingertips in soothing circles across Callie's forehead. Callie's hands flew up to try and stop Stef however the blonde was quick and grabbed Callie's hands kissing her fingertips. "Put your hands down love, just rest, I am right here. I got you" She whispered before she began tracking her forehead, the more she did it the heavier Callie's eyes became. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the girls forehead as her eyes closed and stayed closed. She went back to tracing soothing circles on her forehead for a few more minutes before she just left her hand resting on her forehead "She's out Lena" She whispered to her wife to give her some peace of mind.

"Mariana too" Lena whispered back

"Boys"

"All still awake" Brandon smiled "But we are thankful our sisters are resting."

The Fosters

FB

_Lean's stomach turned as she herd the heavy footsteps in the hall. Her heart was racing she prayed whoever was in the hall couldn't hear how loud it was beating. She was pretty sure it was going to beat out of her chest. She could feel Callie's body behind her. She could feel her chest rising and falling just as fast as Lena's heart was beating. Her hand sweaty in Lena's hand. All she wanted to do was tell her daughter it was going to be okay. She wanted her voice to bring comfort to the teen behind her. One that hadn't been in their family long, but had touched Lena's heart just as her other kids had done. This was a moment in life where as a mother she just wanted to hold her daughter and whisper soothing things into her ears. Letting her know the world wasn't as awful as it seemed. Callie had not been held enough in her life. She hadn't had those reassurances. Now she had Lena and Stef and they were her mothers and she couldn't even hold her. All she could do was offer a squeeze to the hand to let her know she was there._

_"They've got the place surrounded" The voice of a teenage boy was herd. Lena pressed herself further into their hiding space. Thankful they couldn't be seen to the glance of the hall as she strained to recognize the voice. "Did you ever see vice Principal Adams?" Another voice was herd. Lena recognized that one right away. Andrew Miller a boy Jesus's age came from a troubled family but had been a loving kid. Smart worked hard. Always treated her with so much respect. She adored him. Then last week a fight had broken out between him and a well off kid, due to the nature of the fight Lena's hands were tied and she had to suspend both boys. It truly had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done_

_She felt Callie's hand shaking in hers at the mention of her name._

_"No, but her office door is locked, I am sure that's where she is" The other voice responded "I sure we'll find her in there hiding like a coward while all her students die around her. Too bad we didn't find one of her own kids. Would have been satisfactory to blow one of their brains out in front of her."_

_Andrew laughed "Then we could make her clean up the blood in front of us, throw their dead body into a dumpster before putting a bullet into her spine. We wouldn't kill her we'd leave her to suffer paralyzed and suffering knowing it was her fault one of her nasty children was dead._

_Lena put her hand over mouth to keep from crying out. Her stomach turned. Never in her life had she herd such hateful truly evil talk. She felt Callie's other hand snake under her cardigan to grab onto Lena's shirt holding on tightly as she buried her face in Lena's back. After a second she could even feel Callie's hot tears soaking through. All she could do was offer a squeeze._

_Andrew's voice spoke again "Let's go Lena haunting" He laughed as more footsteps were herd stopping where the other two were. "No sign of her, but man people squeal right before they die!"_

_"To Lena's office" Andrew ordered and three sets of footsteps could be herd walking in the other direction._

_Lena waited for about thirty seconds before poking her head out. She wanted to throw up. If it weren't for feeling Callie's knuckled fingers against her bare back skin from the girl was clutching her shirt she might actually throw up. Feeling the light touch of her daughter's skin helped remind her to stay calm. She was after all the mom in the situation._

_"I have to get you out of here Callie" She whispered "And get back before they find Mariana"_

_"You can't go back" Callie whispered her voice cracking "They'll kill you. We have to get you outside and let the police get them."_

_Lena scanned the empty hallways and pulled Callie with her as she kicked off her shoes "Take yours off too" She commanded her daughter in a forced whisper. Callie gave her a quizzical "We won't make as much noise when we start to run"_

_Callie sighed these were her favorite shoes. She'd earned enough allowance to buy them for herself. They were the first brand new pairs of shoes she'd owned since before her mother died. She knew Lena and Stef would buy her some, but with five kids she hated to ask. She kicked them off quietly while Lena's hand tightened on hers. "We're going to run Callie" She said seriously as she scanned the halls one more time. Getting Callie out was her first priority as she was out in the open and then getting help to Mariana was next. She'd do anything to make sure her daughters were safe. "Callie, I love you baby girl" She said softly "Alright run" She stated as she began to run pulling Callie with her._


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Hey! Wow you guys are seriously blowing me away with the reviews! I am glad you are liking this! I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate all the feed back, follows, favorites. It really helps me keep focused and to keep writing, especially since I am having a hard time writing the FB scenes it's harder then I thought to write something so scary and dark. I don't understand. Can't we all be friends? :) It's a blast writing the family scenes though. Coming together, loving each other. Fun. AGAIN THANK YOU! Enjoy! (Side note I did read through this a few times its edited but again it's so hard to edit your own stuff your brain knew where you were going so sometimes it skips over things. Thanks for not judging over mistakes. You guys ROCK!-

Twenty five minutes into the movie Stef felt Callie began to stir next to her as the girl curled herself up into a fetal position her knees brushing against Stef's side. Stef watched in almost slow motion as Callie's hands snaked their way in between her thighs right in groin area as if they were protecting herself. "Lena" Stef whispered as she sat up and placed her hand on Callie's forehead "It's okay love" She said softly to Callie "You're okay"

"What's going on?" Lena asked shifting Mariana onto her own pillow before sitting up. Mariana jolted however the minute Lena put her hand on her forehead she calmed. Once Lena was sure Marina wouldn't wake up she moved closer to Stef to get a better look at Callie "Is she okay?"

"I don't know love" Stef answered as Callie's face began to look pained and she began to whimper a little. It didn't take long before the whimper's turned into word. "No..no..no Liam" Her voice cried out "I don't like it hurts" She began to whimper and rock while holding onto herself she then gasped "Mom.. mom come back I am sorry I was bad. MOMMY"

"Wake her up Stef" Lena said pushing Stef's shoulder "Wake her up now."

"I am trying Lena" Stef assured her wife as she kept rubbing Callie's arms "Callie, honey…."

"No" Callie whimpered again "Mommy come back. No. Lena, Lena, Mama!"

Stef grabbed her tightly as tears fell from her own eyes seeing her daughter so upset in a dream "Callie" She practically shook her "Wake up love"

Callie's eyes flew open and she sucked in air quickly while Lena crawled over Stef to get to Callie

"Hi honey" She said trying to reach for her.

Callie's eyes went to Stef then to Lena before she pulled away quickly. "Don't" She held up her hands before crawling past Lena "I have to go to the bathroom" She said quickly before taking a mad dive off the air beds before she ran out of the room. Her feet could be herd on the stairs showing she wasn't going to the downstairs bathroom.

Stef went to move when Lena held up her hands

"No, not this time, you stay here with Mariana and the boys" She said giving the boys a small smile "I am going to be the one that goes after her this time."

Stef nodded "Call me if you need me"

Lena nodded "I will, make sure these kids are okay"

Stef nodded as she glanced at Mariana before smiling to Jude "Hi bud" She smiled "Mama will help Callie. She'll be okay"

Jude nodded as he crawled to Stef "I know, mama's good like that."

"That she is love" Stef agreed as she kissed the top of Jude's head.

It surprisingly didn't take Lena long to find Callie curled up in the bottom of her and Mariana's closet. "Room for one more?" Lena asked softly as she stood in front of the closet door.

Callie looked up and nodded as Lena crawled in and sat next to her. "I used to hide in closets when I was little" She said with a smile "When I herd thunder"

Callie looked up at her raising an eyebrow "You were scared of Thunder? You're always so logical it's hard to picture…"

Lena laughed "I was three, I didn't know about logic."

Callie nodded "I stared hiding in closets at foster parents houses, they didn't tend to look in the closet, unless they were locking me in it" She said softly as she wrapped her arms around her legs resting her chin. "It's moments like this I miss Mr. Bear"

"Who?" Lena asked as she ran her hand down Callie's back.

"I had a bear, that I got when I was born" She said softly "My mom loved Full House so she named my bear after Stefanie's bear on Full House. He was Mariana's night night to me. He went everywhere with me, but one night one of my Foster dad's was really drunk and really mad. He lost his job and I was sick with the flu and for some reason that bothered him. He grabbed him out of my hands and he took him and threw him in the fireplace and then held me back and made me watch him burn away."

Lena felt her heart break one more time that day. "Oh Callie" She whispered

"Lena, I don't want to talk tonight" Her voice cracking.

Lena nodded "I know baby" She whispered as she moved to crawl out of the closet pulling Callie with her "We're going to have to talk soon, you and I we need a good mother daughter talk. However I agree tonight probably isn't the best time" She said softly "Come with me, I have something that might help for tonight at least."

Callie gave Lena a skeptical look but allowed her to pull her with her. The two went down to Stef and Lena's room where Lena sat Callie on her bed before going to her night stand that had a little cupboard built in. She opened it and pulled out two identical stuffed black bears with pale green ribbons wrapped around their neck.

She held them both in her hands as she moved to sit on the bed next to Callie. She smiled as she looked down at them. "I got these bears for my fifth birthday from an aunt and a grandma." She held them in a hug in her arms "Oh my grandmother was so upset there was a double. She wanted to take hers back. She even took it from my hands and I began to cry" Lena smiled at the memory "I begged her not to do that. I had fallen in love with both of them." Her eyes locked on the little black bears faces in her hands "She couldn't possibly understand why I needed two of the same toy." Lena looked at Callie after a moment "My aunt, though said something that stuck with me. She said Lena darling save these bears until someone comes around, someone that you love comes around. Someone you love more then you ever thought possible. Then you give them one of those bears." She smiled "Then you'll be connected" Lena smiled at Callie before looking back to the bears. "I grew attached to the two of them. They came with me everywhere. I slept with them at night." Her voice got quieter "I still sleep with them when mom isn't home"

Callie looked up in surprise "Really?"

Lena nodded as she placed one of the bears in Callie's hands "I never found that special person I wanted to give one of them to, until right now at this very second"

Callie's eyes met Lena's as she cleared her throat "What?"

"Callie, I want you to have one of my bears"

"Oh, what about Mom or Mariana?" Callie asked "Mariana's your first daughter"

Lena smiled sadly at Callie the girl still needed so much reassurance. "Mom wasn't the right person to give this bear to, and neither was Mariana. You have to trust my heart sweetheart you're the person I've been searching practically my whole life for to share my beloved bears with."

Callie's eyes welled up with tears as she brought the bear to her chest and hugged it tightly. It smelled like Lena which was such a comforting feeling. "Thank you" She managed to say before tucking the bear under one arm as she turned to wrap her other arm around Lena.

"My sweet girl" Lena whispered into Callie's hair as she held her tightly rocking her slightly in her arms.

Callie rested against Lena. "Lena?"

Lena wrapped her arms even tighter around the girl carefully avoiding her injured arm "What is it baby?"

"I had a bad dream"

"Want to tell me about it?"

Callie buried her face in the bear's soft fur "Liam was there"

Lena nodded as she herd her mention his name "And he was um…" She looked guilty up at Lena

"It's okay sweetheart"

She swallowed hard "He was making me do things, and then my mom showed up and she told me I was a bad girl and she just started walking away. I began to chase her and then you showed up and I wanted to run to you but I couldn't because I got stuck and then you started drifting father and farther away."

Lena shook her head "I am not going anywhere Callie, I am right here. With you"

Callie nodded "I know" She took a deep breath and wiped away some tears "Can we go back down stairs now?" Obviously putting a stop to their conversation

Lena placed a kiss on Callie's temple before nodding "Yeah, of course honey." She stood pulling Callie to her "You and I still need a mother daughter talk soon"

"Yeah" Callie nodded "I know"

"What do you say we both go take one of those pills mom wants us to take?"

Callie frowned "What if I have another nightmare and I am so drugged I can't wake up?"

"Mom, will be with you" Lena promised "She'll wake you. I also think it will put you into a deeper sleep honey. Where you'll rest and not have to deal with those."

Callie chewed her lip then looked down at her bear and nodded "Okay" She agreed "IF you do it too"

"I promise"

"Well hello my loves" Stef greeted as Callie and Lena re-entered the living room. "You came back to join me. Now I am not the only one awake" She said gesturing with her hand to all the sleeping kids.

"Wow" Lena's eyes got wide "You got the boys to sleep, I am impressed"

Stef winked "I threatened to sing if they didn't all settle back down"

"I bet they instantly shut their eyes" Lena laughed

"They did not" Stef fringed offense before laughing "But they did settle back down and drifted off quickly. They were tired too."

"Mariana?" Lena asked as she and Callie both carefully slipped back onto the bed trying to not jostle it too much.

"She moved around a bit, I thought for a moment she was going to wake up" Stef answered honestly "But, I made sure her blanket was back in her hands and I ran my fingers through her hair. She settled right down."

"Callie and I decide to take the pills" Lena told Stef as she curled up next to Mariana where she had been while Callie climbed over Stef getting back to her spot.

"Look at you Sweets!" Stef winked at Callie as she poked her in the side "You got one of mama's beloved bears! You are one very special girl. Mama won't even let me touch those bears."

Callie held the bear tighter in her arms as she put her head on her pillow and nodded with a small smile. "Lucky girl" Stef leaned down and kissed her "Love you, love that smile" She then sat up and reached behind her for her water cup before digging into her pocket for the small bottle pills. She popped the top of and took two out. She handed one to Lena with the water and waited for her to take it before helping Callie sit back up for a moment to take hers. Once they had taken their pills she put the water cup back before taking a few moments to tuck both Lena and Callie in with blankets "Don't fight the sleep babies" She whispered to them "As your eyes grow heavier close them. I am right here. I will be here all night. You both are safe and so loved" She patted the bear that Lena had in her own arms "I am right here" She said locking eyes with Lena "Let me be mom during the late hours tonight. You rest"

Lena nodded "But if…"

"IF you are needed, really needed and it's really not something I can handle on my own or a child will not calm. I promise I will wake you." She ran her hands over Lena's forehead "Just like when I got shot, I had to let you take care of things. Let me do this ok?"

Lena nodded "Alright" She rolled to her side and wrapped Mariana in her arms with her bear as well "Night darling"

Stef patted her thigh before rolling over to look at Callie who had her new bear friend tucked in her arm. Her eyes closed while her other hand rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Good girl" Stef whispered softly to her as she wrapped her up in her own arms deciding to rest while everyone was quiet. Hopefully every member of the family would through the night and this day would be officially behind them.

The Fosters

FB

_Mariana's head was pounding, her heart was racing the bench she was in was dark and hot. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. Her stomach was turn she wanted to throw up. She wanted her mom to come back for her. The logical part of her brain knew that her mother and sister had only been gone for a few minutes but the part of her that was trapped in a bench felt like her mom had been gone for hours and was never coming back for her. _

_She took in a deep breath Lena's coat on her giving off her mother's scent helped calm her a little. She chewed her lip as she prayed her mom would get Callie out of the school safe. Then she'd come back with mom and more cops and they'd rescue her from this box. Then they'd all go home and be safe and sound. _

_She was picturing her curling up in-between her mother's on the couch, like she used to when she was little. When a loud sound made her jump. Her breath got caught in her throat as she realized her mother's office door had just been busted open._

_"Vice Principal Adams?! Come out come out where ever you are" a voice was herd. _

_Mariana closed her eyes tightly her hand became fists as she squeezed Lena's coat. Willing herself to not make any noise at all. They couldn't know where she was hidden. She could hear things being slammed around the office as whoever was in the office was looking for her mother._

_"Damn it" another voice was herd "She's not in here!" _

_A third voice sighed "I think she made it out"_

_"You promised we'd get her!" Another one snarled "She was our target today! Her and one of her brats! I wanted to see her suffer! This was our only chance!"_

_Mariana wanted to plug her ears. She didn't want to hear this! However she knew there was no way she would be able to move without making some kind of wrestling sound._

_"We're about to get slaughtered ourselves! They've got this place covered surrounded! We missed our escape opportunity."_

_Mariana could hear the panic in one of the boys voices and she couldn't help but feel glad he was feeling as scared as she was._

_"Landon calm down, we're fine" _

_"Shut up Andrew" The panic sounded voice yelled "This was your idea! You promised we'd get out of here! I can't live my life in prison! I can't live all locked up. I can't"_

_Mariana bit down on her lip as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Her stomach filled with dread. She just knew something was going to happen._

_"Landon"_

_"No" Landon yelled his voice shaking_

_"Whoa, Landon what are you doing.. Dude.. Wait. Don't…." _

_Mariana felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest when she heard a gunshot. It was so loud it made her ears ring. She bit down on Lena's coat to keep from screaming. _

_"LANDON"_

_"Oh my god. He just blew his brains out."_

_Mariana felt like she was going to sick, her head hurt, her stomach hurt, her ears were ringing and she knew right outside of the bench was a dead body._

_"Landon what did you?" One of the voices cried "This is your fault Andrew! You promised him we'd be fine! You promised him we'd all move to Canada once you were done torturing Lena. Now my brother's dead!"_

_Despite the tears rolling down her face and the terror she was feeling Mariana couldn't help but roll her eyes at the stupidity of the guys outside of her bench. Did they honestly think they could come into a school shoot it up and make it to Canada?_

_"My brother is dead and it's your fault! I am going KILL YOU"_

_The rage in the voice made Mariana's heart skip a beat. She hadn't been around anyone that angry in her life. Before she could give it a second thought she herd yet again another loud shot that caused her ringing ears to ring more and the thump of another body hitting the floor._

_"Sorry Jaxson that wasn't in the plans" She herd Andrew's voice speak in a cold deadly tone "I still have some Lena hunting to do."_

_Then all Mariana herd was silence._


	7. Chapter 7

AN- Wow again I have to say THANK YOU! You guys are really the greatest reviewers out there! I just love the feedback! :-) I am not really sure in this FB if that's how it would work in real life but that's what makes this fiction right? We can do what we want. Imaginations are great! :-) Thank you again for your feed back! I know this a little shorter then normal but I've got more coming!

And thanks for dealing with my mistakes.. So hard to proof your own.. Enjoy!

"Mom?" Stef felt the air mattress shift as someone was moving. "Mm morning love" Stef said sitting up carefully trying to not jostle Lena or Callie too much.

"You okay B?" She asked "Did you sleep?"

He nodded "It's nine" He whispered "Dad sent a text, the grief counselor will be here at ten thirty"

Stef nodded as she looked at all her sleeping kids "We should get the show on the road. Can you go start the coffee for me?" She asked her son with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster "Then your reward will be the first hot shower of the day"

"I'll help with breakfast" Jesus said sitting up as he stretched "If that's okay mom? I know the kitchen isn't my strong area but I want to help."

"Sure thing son! I appreciate you bud" Stef smiled "That would be very helpful! You boys get things going and take turns with showers. I am going to let the girls sleep for a few minutes longer."

"Rough night?" Brandon asked "I didn't hear anything"

Stef shook her head "No, I think the pills helped them sleep. I think it's heavy enough that waking up is going to be harder for them"

Jude sat up and checked on his sister, smiling to in fact see her lying next to him. He raised his eyebrow at the bear wrapped tightly in her arms as he threw Stef a questioning look

"Morning Bud" Stef greeted him "Mama gave it to her last night. Seemed to help her calm down. Did you sleep okay?"

Jude carefully wiped a fly away hair from her face before poking the bears head with his finger for a second. He dropped his hands to his side as he turned his attention back to Stef. He "Yes, surprisingly I slept okay" He said as his eyes scanned the room "I thought with all of us in one room I wouldn't. I thought there would be too much going on, you know with snoring and wrestling"

"Who snores?" Stef asked as all three boys pointed to her

"Oh off with your fingers!" She shot them a mock glare "I do not snore"

"Yes, you do" Lena mumbled as she put her arm over her eyes and gave a little groan "Those pills make you feel drugged."

"Kind of the point, love" Stef smirked as she turned to her running her finger tips over Lena's arm that was covering her eyes.

"Come on men" Brandon called to the boys "We know our jobs let's get to it, and just for the record mom said I could have the first hot shower!"

"Only if you start my coffee" Stef held up her finger "But after your little snore blaming thing…."

"Love you mom" He said as he carefully crawled past her stopping to kiss her cheek

"Love you too baby" She said whispered before she watched the boys carefully and quietly crawl off the beds without waking their sisters.

Once the boys were gone Stef put her head back down on Lena's pillow and draped her arm over Lena's small frame. "Grief counselor will be here in about an hour and half."

Lena grunted a response as she kept her eyes covered with her arm.

"I know you don't want to" Stef started slowly "But you're going to have to get up and get dressed"

Lena sighed and pulled her arm away from her eyes and looked at Stef "And be a mom" she sighed "I have to get up, get dressed, make sure the kids eat, make sure the boys smell okay. I have to soothe fears, wipe away tears…" She swallowed hard "And I just.."

"What love?" Stef whispered running her fingers down Lena's arm "It's okay to say what you're feeling"

"And I just want to stay here in these blankets, or better yet go back to the closet I found Callie hiding in last night and lock myself away in there. I just don't feel like facing it." She wiped angrily at a tear that began to fall "Some of my students are gone, my friends.. I don't want to face it! I want to lock myself away!" A small sob escaped her body "But then I feel Marina right next to me, and I am hearing Callie's soft breathing and I realize how selfish I sound. I am a mom and my kids lived through yesterday."

"They did" Stef nodded "And it's okay to be thankful they are okay, and it's okay to want to hide and not face it. As long as you don't run away. Lena wanting to run away and actually running away and hiding are two very different things. I am right here. I've got you." Lena nodded as she sat up wiping her eyes "I shouldn't be crying with the girls right here."

"What?" Stef asked sitting up as she turned her body better to face Lena. "Honey, you crying in front of the children is okay. It shows them that you are human too. It shows them it doesn't make you weak for crying. Lena our girls look up to you. You're a huge role model in their life. They need to know that sometimes it's okay to cry. It doesn't make you weak."

"I don't want to scare them" She whispered

"Not showing them emotion may scare them more" Stef pointed out "You three saw things yesterday that most people don't see in their life time. Showing emotion is needed Lena."

Lena tried to take a calming breath but instead found another sob escaping her body.

"Oh baby" Stef whispered as she pulled Lena into her arms and held her there.

"Kids died" Lena whimpered "Beautiful babies died"

"I know" Stef nodded as her own eyes welled up with tears "I know, and it's not an easy thing to understand. We never will understand it. I am just thankful that you and our kids made it out."

Lena nodded "Me too, but I am not sure I'll ever feel less guilty. My family is fine and many families aren't."

Stef didn't have the words to calm her wife down at this moment. So instead she just hugged her close and held her. It's all she could offer in that moment.

The Fosters

FB

_Callie felt like Lena was going to pull her arm out of her socket with how fast they were running. They had just herd two more shots she knew she just wanted to get her out of the school. She couldn't blame her she wanted out too. However after what the boys had said there was no way Callie was going to let Lena go back in. She knew they had to get Mariana and quickly but she knew it couldn't be Lena. If those boys saw her. She shuddered at the thought she'd have two moms die on the very same day. That was something she couldn't let happen. She couldn't lose another mom, especially after fighting with her mom. That couldn't happen again._

_Callie suddenly slammed into Lena when she stopped running they were close to the doors. They would make it out. Callie wondered why she had stopped running. She then saw it. A girl laying on the floor._

_"Lena help" The girl cried out softly_

_"McKenzie" Lena dropped to her knees next to the girl "Hey sweetheart" She said softly "Where are you hurt?"_

_"My leg" She whimpered her eyes big "they're going to come back! Oh my god!' Her voice on the edge of hysteria  
_

_"Shh" Lena hushed her softly as she took off her cardigan not caring her bra straps were now exposed with her thin strapped cami. She looked down at the girl's leg and did find blood pooling around her thigh._

_She began to put pressure on the wound "Kenz can you walk?" Lena asked softly brushing strawberry blonde hair away from the girls pale face._

_"I don't know" She answered honestly "It hurts"_

_"I know it does baby" Lena said softly "But we're close to the doors" She said pointing "We just need to get out the door. Help is right out that door."_

_ "My mom?" She asked weakly_

_Lena nodded as Callie knelt down next to McKenzie "I am sure your mom is waiting for you. She's probably worried sick about you! How about you let me and my mom help you out._

_Callie looked to Lena "Right? You and I can help get her out?" She asked biting her lip as she caught some kind of weird expression go over Lena's face. She then cringed as she realized she had referred to Lena as mom._

_Lena was going to say something when they all froze hearing heavy footsteps coming their way._

_"They are coming back" McKenize cried out as she grabbed onto Lena._

_Lena looked up helplessly "Callie, baby RUN. Go to the doors! Run! Mom's got to be out there go!"_

_Callie shook her head as she grabbed onto Lena "No! I am not leaving you!"_

_"Go Callie!" Lena snapped as she pushed heavily against her daughter "Now Damn it!" She snapped causing both McKenzie and Callie to jump at the harshness in Lena's tone._

_"I don't want to leave you" Callie's voice cracked as tears began to fall._

_"I don't have time for this Callie" Lena pointed "Go"_

_"No" Callie shook her head locking her jaw as the footsteps rounded the corner _

_They all froze as figures appeared out of the corner of their eyes and Lena grabbed Callie's arm and threw her down on top of McKenzie and put her body over them trying to protect them as she shut her eyes waiting for the shots to come._

_"Ma'am" A soft but hurried voice spoke as Callie tried to peer around Lena. She then realized it was the SWAT team._

_Lena pointed down the hall "The shooters went down there! To my office"_

_"Are you ladies okay?" One of the SWAT team members knelt down and helped Lena off the kids. _

_Lena nodded "I am vice Principal Lena Adams" She spoke softly "McKenzie here has been shot, but seems to be stable. The kids responsible for this headed to my office down that hall. My daughter Mariana is in that office right now! She's hidden but."_

_"Ma'am it's okay. We'll get her out." He assured "Right now, I want to get you three out."_

_Lena nodded as she stood and helped Callie stand before kneeling back down to talk to McKenzie "These guys are going to help us get you out of here okay? I am here sweetheart. Let's go find your mom."_

_Lena was just standing back up to allow a professional come in when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Andrew holding a gun pointed where Callie was standing._

_"CALLIE" _

_Callie whirled around and it happened so fast but it felt like slow motion at the same time. All of a sudden Lena was lunging at her grabbing her in her arms as a fire was herd. Pain seared through Callie's body as her and Lena fell hard to the ground Lena's body over hers. She screamed as she herd more shots ring out. It was straight out of a horror movie blood went everywhere spraying Callie, Lena and McKenzie the walls and the floors as multiple shots hit Andrew's body as his body looked like a rag doll flying to the ground._

_Then all that was herd for a brief moment was a slight ringing sounds in their ears before everything went dark._


	8. Chapter 8

AN- Thank you pointing out something I missed! I appreciated that. :) To everyone who is reading this THANK YOU! Your reviews, favorites and follows mean more to me then you know. You guys are seriously the best readers!

ENJOY!

"Smells good in here babies" Stef smiled entering the kitchen with Mariana glued to her side rubbing her eyes.

"I made bacon" Jude smiled proudly "And I didn't burn it, or myself or burn the house down."

Stef chuckled as she sat Mariana on a stool. "That's great buddy! I kind of like the house standing almost as much as I loved perfectly cooked bacon, and most importantly as much as I love my Judeakins"

Jude blushed while Jesus set a plate pancakes on the table "I made Jesus style pancakes!"

Stef stood behind Mariana tracing circles on her back as she peered over her shoulder and eyed the pancakes "Are there chocolate chips in there young man?"

Jesus blushed and nodded

"Nice work Son!" Stef smiled proudly she then turned her focus to Mariana "Lovely, I am going to get my cup of coffee" She pointed across the kitchen as she patted her back. "There is orange juice right in front of you. Why don't you pour yourself a glass?"

Mariana eyed the orange juice but kept her hands in her lap.

"I got it" Jude smiled as he poured her a glass and set in front of her "It's good, I just had a glass"

Stef moved across the kitchen grabbing hers and Lena's favorite mugs filling them quickly and moving them back to where the kids where so she could sit with the kids and encourage them to eat.

"Where's mom and Callie?" Jude asked as put butter onto a pancake.

"Mama and Callie both went upstairs to change and brush their teeth. They should be down in in just a minute" Stef said giving him a reassuring smile as she made a plate and put it in front of Mariana "You need to eat baby"

Mariana sighed as she looked up at Stef.

"What?" Stef asked softly "You have words Mariana, it's just me. Use your words"

"I am not hungry" She said quietly as Callie came down the stairs with a brush in her hand "Lena said to give you this?" She shrugged before hopping up onto a stool next to Jude.

"Morning bud" She smiled to him.

Stef looked at the brush in her hand and then smiled Lena was a smart woman.

"Is mama almost done?" Stef asked Callie as she stood behind Mariana carefully removing the hair tie from her daughter's hair and letting it fall before she gently began to brush the dark locks back. Something that used to soothe Mariana when she first moved in with them.

"I am right here" Lena announced as she and Brandon came down the stairs. Lena spotting her mug on the counter and heading over to grab it. "Smells good in here" she commented which made Jesus and Jude both grin.

"It's good too, mama" Jude promised as he started working on his third piece of bacon.

"I bet it is bud" She spoke softly while she grabbed two plates putting one pancake and one piece of bacon she put a plate in front of Callie and took the other plate to an empty stool where she took a seat "Callie, you have to eat sweetheart, you too Mariana" She said noticing her full plate while she watched Stef brush out Mariana's long brown hair.

"I don't feel hungry" Mariana shook her head as she rubbed her eyes "I feel drugged"

"Me too" Callie nodded "I don't want to eat."

Lena sighed and looked to Stef who shrugged. The girls didn't eat much the day before and they probably should eat that morning, however Lena also understood what they meant by they weren't hungry and maybe even feeling drugged. She found herself pushing her own plate away with her finger and just focusing on her coffee. She'd worry about eating later.

"The grief counselor is going to be here in about fifteen minutes" Stef said as she finished braiding Mariana's hair "We're not trying to impress her or anything, but I would love it if all my children were at least dressed. Doesn't have to be fancy sweats whatever as long as you are clean and your teeth are brushed."

She watched as Jesus and Jude shoveled in a few mouthfuls of food.

"Don't worry about the dishes" Brandon said to his brother 'Since you two cooked and let me have the hot shower I'll do them for you."

Stef couldn't help but smile at how helpful and thoughtful her boys were being right now. They were going out of their way to try and make things run smoothly. To bring Lena some comfort. She was proud of the boys they were raising. The boys swallowed the last bite of their food before they took off running up the stairs arguing over who got the shower.

"Do we have to talk to a grief counselor?" Callie asked as she pushed her bacon around her plate "I don't really want to."

Stef raised her eyebrow "Why? What's wrong with talking to a counselor?"

"Sometimes they aren't nice" Callie sighed "And what if they think one of us is crazy or suicidal now and makes us go live in a mental hospital?

Mariana's head popped up at this comment as she frantically turned on her stool grabbing Stef tightly "No. No. Mom I don't want to leave you"

"Baby" Stef sighed as she held Mariana tightly to her as she looked to Callie. "Callie, are you feeling suicidal right now?"

Callie shook her head "No, but sometimes…"

Stef held up a finger silencing the girl "Lena how about you?"

Lena's eyes got wide for a moment but shook her head "No, of course not!'

Stef then patted Mariana "How about you miss thing?"

"No" She said softly

Stef nodded "See, there is no reason Callie, for anyone to come in here and take any one of you out of this house. What is going to happen today is a very nice grief counselor is going to come in to our home. She's going to allow you to talk, she's going to talk. She's going to give us tools we can use to help us handle all the weird, funny, scary, new feelings we are feeling. Yes?" She said looking to Lena

"That's right girls, this isn't a bad thing"

Callie sighed and looked down at her plate "K"

"Slug a bug, I promise you she's not going to do anything to you. Nor is she going to take you anywhere."

Callie nodded as she finally picked up a piece of bacon and began to nibble on it.

"Mariana baby, why don't you run up stairs and get dressed brush your teeth."

Mariana shook her head "no"

"You'll feel better" Lena promised "Fresh"

"No"

Stef cocked her head to the side as she made eye contact with her "What's going on love?"

"Nothing" She crossed her arms over her chest "I am just fine in my pajamas."

Stef took a deep breath as she felt Mariana latch her hands onto her arm again. "Love…:

"No" She said louder this time

Stef glanced to Lena who motioned with her head

"How about if I go up with you?" Stef asked after a second "We can find a nice outfit together? I need to change, and brush my teeth too"

Mariana thought it over then nodded "Alright" She agreed as she hopped off her stool.

Stef exchanged a worried look with Lena before she allowed her daughter to lead her up the stairs.

Lena watched them go before letting out a sigh. She picked up her coffee cup and swirled it around for a moment before taking a sip.

"Lena?"

Lena stood up moving over to the now empty seat beside Callie. "Yes Sweetheart?"

Callie looked down at her plate "Um?" she chewed on her lip "I" She shook her head "I forgot, I have to go brush my teeth"

"You just did Callie, we went up together remember"

"I forgot" She shrugged as she hopped off the stool

Lena reached for her quickly trying to stop her from bolting.

"Ow" Callie cried out as Lena grabbed her sore arm

Lena cringed as she jumped up "Callie, baby I am sorry."

Callie's eyes welled up with tears as she rubbed the area around her wound. She swallowed them back and shook her head "Don't worry about it. I know it was an accident. It just hurts still"

Lena frowned as she rubbed Callie's cheek with her thumb "Mine does too, I think mom has some pain killers in her purse. We can give you one"

"More drugs?" Callie crinkled her nose "No thank you, I am still feeling off from the pills last night."

Again Lena found herself agreeing with her daughter. "Me too" She paused "Callie, I am here. Right here" She said tilting Callie's chin so they were making eye contact "I am not going anywhere. If you need to talk?"

"I don't" She shook her head "I just need to use the bathroom before the grief counselor gets here."

Lena leaned in and kissed Callie's forehead before nodding "Go on baby"

Callie bit her lip and went to open her mouth before shutting it before she quickly ran left the room.

Brandon had started gathering up the dishes but stopped setting them on the counter, before moving over to Lena.

"Mama?"

Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "Yes B?"

"It looks like you could use a hug" He said softly before wrapping his mother in his arms

Lena let out a soft whimper before wrapping her arms tightly around her son, fully embracing the comfort he was offering her.

The Fosters

FB

_"Ma'am?" Lena felt arms on her but it wasn't until she heard a shrill scream did she manage to open her eyes._

_ "MRS. ADAMS!" _

_It was McKenize's shrill voice scream that brought her too. She slowly lifted her body from Callie. Trying not panic when she saw all the blood on her and her daughter. "Oh my god she's been shot" She said calmly as she put her hands on Callie's face "Callie, baby?"_

_Callie opened her eyes slowly "Lena?" She asked quietly _

_"I am right here" Lena smiled down at her wiping her thumb across Callie's face "I am right here baby girl"_

_"Are you okay?" Callie asked sitting up only to have Lena pushing against her. _

_"Honey, don't move. You're injured" _

_Callie looked over at her arm and saw blood running down as she winced "It stings, but I think it's only a graze. I am okay"_

_"Mrs. Adams you're bleeding too" McKenzie practically yelled_

_"Shh it's okay" Lena assured the girl as she looked at her arm sure enough the under part of her arm was bleeding and was beginning to sting. She studied Callie's arm and realized where she wrapped her arms around Callie to grab her was consistent. It looked like the bullet had gone in between their arms grazing them both. What were the chances of that? She shook her head_

_"I am okay" She assured Callie seeing the concern in Callie's big brown eyes._

_"Let's get you ladies out of here" One of the SWAT members said as one of them lifted McKenzie "There is help right outside."_

_Lena__ nodded as she helped Callie stand up "There were two more shooters, They went to my office and my other daughter is down there._

_"We'll get her" One of the men promised "But right now, while it's clear we need to get you out"_

_Lena nodded "You okay Cal to walk?"_

_"I am fine" She said again as she grabbed onto Lena's arm "We walk out together?"_

_Lena__ nodded as she squeezed Callie's hand "I bet mom's out there waiting for us"_

_Callie smiled at the thought "I like that thought"_

_"Me too sweetheart, me too" _

_"A few more are coming out" A voice called from behind Stef. Her heart was racing as her eyes traveled to the school doors. Sure enough a few of the SWAT team guys were opening the door a few men in front guiding them out. Her eyes fell to one office carrying a teen out. She felt her heart stop. Was one of her kids hurt? She then felt her heart fly into her throat at what she saw next. Lena and Callie hand in hand walking out of the school. _

_Her body took over and she began to run only to have someone from behind grab her "Officer, you can't."_

_"That's my child and my wife!" The officer held her back for a moment to make sure her family was a safe distance from the school doors before he nodded "Go, hug your baby." He whispered into her ear "I'll be doing that tonight when I get home."_

_Stef nodded and took off running again "Callie! Lena! LOVES!"_

_Both looked up at hearing their names and began to run in her direction the three practically collided as Stef threw her arms around both of them "Oh my god. I was so worried about you. Oh baby" She grabbed Lena's face in her hands and kissed her cheek several times. "Oh baby it's okay" She then turned and pulled Callie into her arms wrapping her tightly as she felt the girl shaking in her arms "It's okay baby, mom's here. I am here for you. Your mom is here" She kissed her too finally seeing the blood on them.  
_

_"OH my god. You guys are hurt!"_

_"It's just a graze" Lena said turning her eyes back on the school._

_"Where's Mariana?" Stef said after a minute "The three of you were together when you called"_

_Lena__'s voice cracked "She's still inside! I hid her in my bench. She's still inside."_

_"It's okay love! She's okay! I know it! We' will get her!" Stef assured her, as a paramedic came over to check on them._

_"Baby" Stef pried her eyes away from Lena to Callie "Can you go with this nice paramedic? He's going to check you over okay? While mama and I wait on Mariana."_

_Callie was still shaking and didn't want to let go of Stef so she shook her head no against her "No, I want to stay with you"_

_Stef looked to Lena who shook her head and looked at the blood running down Callie's arm  
_

_"Baby, I need you to be my big brave girl. I promise as soon as we get Mariana I'll come right back to you. I promise."_

_Callie shook her head and held tighter onto Stef._

_ "Callie, you haven't listened to me once today, I really need you to do this okay? I need to know you're safe" Lena said with the best authoritative voice she could muster up at that moment.  
_

_Anger took over Callie's face as she shot Lena a glare as she finally let go of Stef and allowed the paramedic to lead her away. _

_Stef watched her go before turning and noticing Lena looked like she was about to cry. "Love, we'll fall apart later!" She promised "Why don't we focus on Mariana right now?"_

_"Lena" Mike's voice was herd as he rushed to Stef and Lena wrapping his arms around her. "I am so glad to see you."_

_"Thank you" Lena said quietly "Mariana's still inside" _

_"Building's clear the three shooters are confirmed Dead at the Scene" was suddenly herd through walkie-talkies around them as a few members of the SWAT team came out to send paramedics in._

_"Excuse me" Lena took off running to stop one of the men as they came out "My daughter, she's still in there! I promised her I'd be the one that came back for her. I know exactly where she's hidden. Please! Please can I take my wife and Officer Mike back in there and get my kid?"_

_The officer in front of her heisted for a moment before nodding "Remember not to touch anything, it's crime scene. These two officers go in with you he said pointing to Stef and Mike as well as myself. We go in we get your daughter and we come out!_

_"Love, why you just tell me where she is at? You go get your arm looked at?" _

_Lena__ shook her head "No, I promised her I'd be the one that came back for her. I need to be the one that gets her."_

_Stef nodded as she grabbed Lena's hand and looked to the officer "Let's go get my kid."_


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Wow guys just wow! I am blown away by the reviews on this story! You're so encouraging! I can't thank you enough! This family is just so much fun to write for. I've got lots of ideas and places I am going with this story still, however feedback and your ideas sometimes spark MORE and bigger and better then what I had originally thought! So if you have any ideas or something you'd like to see happen feel free to let me know. I am always open to ideas!

And again I say Thank You!

"Well the house looks like a tornado hit it" Stef said to herself as she glanced behind her. Their makeshift air mattress beds were taking up the whole living room. Part of her wanted to clean them up before the grief counselor got there. Though part of her wanted to have all the kids and Lena spend one more night together. She wanted them close by and she didn't want the girls on sedatives.

"Oh really, who are we trying to impress?" She mumbled to herself as went to answer the door after hearing the doorbell.

She opened the door to find a very friendly looking woman standing on her porch. She was a petite thing probably smaller than Mariana. Long dark hair big brown eyes a warming smile and dressed casually. Stef almost let out a sigh of relief seeing this woman. She knew her kids would be comfortable around this woman.

"Hello" She greeted the woman with a smile "Please come in, don't mind the mess and I am Stef" She extended her hand once their visitor was through the door.

"Hello, Stef it's nice to meet you" She extended her hand "My name is Samantha Benson"

"Nice to meet you too Samantha, I just wish it was on better terms" She said softly

Samantha gave a small sad smile "I know, me too. I am sorry."

Stef took a deep breath "My kids were all at the school yesterday, and they are all in some kind of shock still, but it's been really hard on my girls and my wife."

Samantha nodded "It's understandable, the biggest thing to remember is each one of your family members is going to react differently to this"

"Yeah, so I've noticed" She sighed then smiled "Come meet my troops. Sorry house is a bit of disaster." She explained as she motioned to the living room "This is where we'd normally meet with people but."

"It's been taken over by beds" Samantha finished her sentence with a smile "Did you all sleep together last night?"

"Yeah, the boys did it. They thought it would nice if we were all together"

Samantha smiled to Stef as she peered into the room "That's sweet, it was a good idea!"

"It was nice to have all my babies with me," Stef nodded as she led Samantha into the kitchen "Thankfully we have a big kitchen with lots of seating, nice comfy covered benches by the windows. "That's where my family is hanging out"

"Hey Guys" Stef greeted her family as they entered the kitchen. Brandon was finishing up the dishes Jude was drying. Lena and Marina were sitting together on the window seat looking out the window. Jesus was sitting on the floor by Lena's legs playing with the wheels of a skate board.

Callie was on a stool her new bear sitting on the counter in front of her as well as piece of paper. In her hand a pencil. It took Stef a second to realize that her daughter was sketching a picture of the bear.

"This is Samantha" Stef smiled Samantha looked around "Oh your kitchen is great! I love how it opens up like this. Very inviting"

"We like it" Stef smiled "Hey Brandon and Jude can you guys worry about that later? Come sit" She nodded to her boys. "Samantha, this my tribe" She snatched Jude as he went to go join Callie on the stools. This is Jude our youngest" She kissed the top of his head "And Brandon" She winked at him as he headed over to join Jesus on the ground by Lena. "The cool looking dude on the floor with the board is our son Jesus. The beauty in the pink hoodie behind him on the bench is our daughter and Jesus's twin Mariana. The gorgeous woman next to my daughter is my wife Lena."

Lena offered a weak smile "Hello" She said softly as she wrapped her arm around Mariana.

Stef turned and walked over to Callie "Did you think I forgot about you love?" She asked playfully jabbing her in the side "And this baby doll is my Callie girl" Callie blushed and Stef smirked before turning to Samantha "And now there will be a test!" She said with a smirk.

Samantha laughed "You'd be surprised what I can retain" She went around the room "Callie, Jude, Brandon and Jesus, Mariana and Lena and you are Stef"

Stef laughed "Fair, can we offer you anything?"

"No, I am good" She said as she pulled up a stool "Alright, I know you all had a really hard day yesterday. I am not here to make it worse" She promised "I know this seems awkward but I promise I am here to help. To listen and you only have to share as much as you want to share. I am not going to push you." She said sincerely "Then at the end of our session, I am going to talk to just your mom's, if that's okay with you"

The kids nodded

As Samantha took a deep breath "Alright, let's start with just talking about how the day started.

Samantha sat on the front porch with Stef and Lena after two hours of talking with the Foster kids. "You two have amazing children. I hope you know that."

Lena smiled "We do, we're proud of our babies."

"Lena, you Callie and Marina should see a professional together for a while" Samantha said handing Stef a card "I am giving you my number as well as a few people I'd recommend. You three went through a very traumatic experience together. Also from what it sounds like to me, your family has had past traumatic experiences. It's a lot to process especially for the kids"

"Yeah" Stef threw her head back and laughed sarcastically "You have no idea how many past traumatic experiences my kids have faced. They have seen the horrible system that some Foster kids face, abuse homes that are supposed to protect them. I got shot and almost died. They just can't seem to catch a break and my beautiful wife with a heart of Gold."

"Stef" Lena said grabbing her hand "Honey, I am okay"

Stef looked at the card in her hand "Lena, I think you and the girls should go."

"Of course" Lena promised "I'll do what's best for my kids"

"And yourself" Samantha looked to Lena "Lena, its okay to be upset. You don't have to be strong for your kids."

Lena took a deep breath "I know, but I function better when I am taking care of my kids. What do I do for my girls today? Tomorrow?" She asked as her eyes filled with tears "What do I do to comfort them? They are both so far gone right now. I don't recognize them."

Samantha looked up at the sky "I wish I could give you a fix it Lena. Make them feel better. Their sense of security is gone right now. It was robbed from them. From you Too. Don't forget to take care of you during this time Lena."

Lena let out a sigh and looked away as Stef nodded "Right, how do we do that?"

"Get them into counseling, know it's not an overnight thing. PTSD is real. The air beds in the living room is good for one more night. Then tomorrow put just one in the hallway upstairs by their rooms. You two sleep on them. You put your kids to bed like to normal but if they wake up and want you that's fine they can crawl into bed with you. The next night put it on your bedroom floor the same thing put them to bed and if they crawl in with you it's fine. Then after that keep it there for another night or two and if they come in after being in their own bed, they sleep on that bed. Finally put it away and if they come in they sleep on the floor by your bed. You want them to start sleeping in their own beds. You want them to know you are there for them too. Keep things consistent, same rules. Limit the media right now though. The less they see of what just happened the better. Deny interviews" She looked to Lena "Reporters will come to you and Callie especially because you two witnessed the most. Don't put her through that. Or yourself. Talk" Samantha said seriously "Listen and don't judge them for their feelings"

Samantha looked to Stef "I can't stress this enough get them into counseling. A lot of emotions are coming up and they need to come out. This triggered past demons as well."

"Mariana doesn't want to be out of our sight" Stef looked to Samantha "I bet if I open that door right now she's going to fall through. What do we do?"

"Reassurance" Samantha "And love. You two already know what to do. I see it. I saw it in the way we all interacted today. Stay consistent, follow your gut and get into counseling"

Lena nodded "Are we done? I think I want to go inside with my kids" She said scanning the neighborhood with her eyes. It was such a beautiful day. A good one to be outside but right now that didn't feel safe. She wanted to be in her house. She wanted Mariana in her arms. She'd even take Callie's new found attitude right now. As long as she was with her.

"Go on love" Stef nodded "Don't trip on Mariana. I'll finish up with Samantha"

Lena let out a sigh of relief "Thank you" She said to Samantha before opening the front door and sure enough Mariana tumbled out from leaning on the door.

Stef gave Samantha an I told you so look as Lena helped Mariana up "And I bet Callie is…" She pointed to the window on the left. Watching us, but pretending not to be"

Samantha's eyes traveled to the window and nodded "She's there. You're good."

"Even right now, I know my kids" Stef looked to Samantha "And they are hurting. Yesterday was the anniversary of Callie's mom's death and…"

Samantha let out a whistle as the door shut behind Lena "And she almost lost Lena."

"Right" Stef sighed finally turning to face the window. She and Callie made eye contact for a brief moment before Callie scurried off the bench. Probably to go pretend to not care what Lena was doing but to silently try to join in."

"Their closet doors are open" Samantha said softly "And skeletons are falling out Stef. I talked them through some of the emotions and feelings of yesterday but it's so much more. Your family is going to have a rough few weeks." She reached out and touched Stef's arm "But out of all my years of working with families I haven't seen one quite as tough as this one. You're the first family that I am not worried about falling apart. You will get through this together. It's not going to be easy, but it's doable."

"Counseling"

"Right away" Samantha nodded "Go on, go back in there. Your kids need you. Miss Callie is back at the window. I am thinking she's wants her mom."

Stef turned again and saw Callie looking out the window at her.

She winked at her and blew her a kiss and to her surprise Callie put her hand on the window and didn't run away. "Yeah, I need to go love on my Callie girl" She held out her hand to Samantha. "Thank you."

"Counseling"

"I will go make official appointments as soon as I get back inside. Well after I love on my daughter. Then I'll make the appointment"

Samantha nodded "You have my number, I am around. Stef, just remember there is no right or wrong or black and white rules for handling this. Other than ignoring it."

Stef nodded "Thank you again. It helps to hear that." She said softly before heading back into the house to go join her family.

The Fosters

_ FB_

_Stef held on tightly Lena's hands as they walked through the school heading to Lena's office. Walking the very same path Lena and Callie had just taken to get out of the school._

_"Oh, my god" Stef gasped. Being a cop she'd seen a lot of horrifying things. However nothing could prepare her for seeing a school's hall covered in blood. Or seeing the body of a young kid Jesus's age laying in the middle of the hallway with a gun a few feet from his body. She shuddered at all the blood movies always made it look like a gunshot wasn't an overly messy thing. One shot a pool of blood. Nothing horrifying. This however was horrifying blood was splattered on lockers on the walls, on the ceilings. There were two separate abandoned pools of blood. Stef guessed that's where the girl that had been carried out had been shot as well as where Callie and Lena had been when their arms took a bullet._

_By the look on Lena's face it confirmed to Stef what she thought was right._

_They continued to walk in a quick speed towards Lena's office "Those are yours and Callie's shoes." Stef observed as they passed them "Should we grab them?"_

_"No" Lena shook her head "Remember they said we can't touch anything this is a crime scene."_

_Stef exhaled something about seeing her daughter and wives shoes abandoned in a building where a shooting had taken place made her feel uneasy. Like picking them up and taking them with her would fix everything._

_"Callie loved those shoes" She said more to herself_

_"We'll buy her a new pair" _

_Stef had to shake her head at herself were her and Lena really having a conversation about shoes while they were on their way to go get their child that was hidden away because of violence?!_

_Finally they had made it to Lena's office stepping inside. Lena let out a loud gasp as Stef gripped her hand tightly._

_Two dead bodies lay in the entry way. They had to actually step over them to get in the room. Again more blood over everything. Walls, furniture. Stef felt like she wanted to throw up._

_"Mike" Lena turned to him as he stood starring at the bloody mess in front of them "I am going to need you okay?"_

_Stef raised an eyebrow "Lena?" She watched as Lena held up one hand to stop her from asking questions before pulling her to the bench in the room. She quickly threw off the pillows and opened the top. _

_Stef peered over Lena's shoulder to see her daughter laying there clutching Lena's coat with her eyes tightly shut._

_"Mariana, baby mama is here" Lena spoke softly as she reached in and brushed her finger tips over Mariana's forehead "You were so good! SO big and brave and I promised you I'd come back for you. Open your eyes Sweetheart."_

_Mariana's eyes slowly opened her brown eyes locking with Lena's. "Mama?" She whispered._

_Lena nodded leaning in and kissing her tear stained cheeks "Right here baby girl. Right here." She whispered "Feel my lips on your cheeks? That's me."_

_"Mama" Mariana whimpered again._

_"Stef, lean in" Lena whispered _

_"Hi love!" Stef greeted as tears rolled down her cheeks "I am so glad to see you baby girl"_

_Lena smiled "Mom and I are both right here." She brushed Mariana's cheek again "And Mike is here too" She told Mariana with a smile "And what's going to happen is he's going to lean and pick you up okay? Then I want you to close your eyes and put my coat over your face until we get to Callie" She said seriously "Mariana, I am serious there are things right by us I just don't want you to see."_

_"Mama's right love" Stef agreed "This is for the best, but I'll walk next to Mike holding you hand. Can you do that? You've been so brave this far. Can you do that for me? For us?" _

_Mariana nodded her head "Yes mom" _

_"Good girl" Stef praised "I am so proud of you baby. Let's get you out of here and go find your sister."_

_Mariana nodded again as she handed Lena her phone._

_"Thank you angel" She leaned in kissing her one more time._

_"Mike?"_

_Stef and Lena made a shield with their bodies as Mike picked up Mariana just in case she didn't have her eyes closed as Mike lifted her._

_"Close your eyes love" Stef reminded her while Lena tucked the coat over her face._

_"I've got you Mariana' Mike whispered to her "You're safe princess"_

_Stef gave Mike a smile before grabbing Mariana's hand with one hand and Lena's with the other and they made their way outside of the school. They finally made their way outside of a living nightmare._


	10. Chapter 10

AN- I am still working on this! I try to update it twice in a 7 day period. This time it was harder getting what I wanted so it took longer. I wrote like six different version trying to get it where I wanted it. I am having such a great time writing this story. You guys are the best readers ever. Your reviews just keep me going. I love your feedback! Thank you again for your great support! ENJOY

After saying goodbye to Samantha Stef re-entered her house. Normally if the family was all home in the middle of the day it was noisy and very busy. Today her house was quiet. Eerily quiet. She glanced at her watch and sighed as she realized it now been officially been twenty four hours since her wife called her to ask her to come get the girls right before the living nightmare began.

Today needed to be a quiet day at home. Stef knew this. Her kids need the quiet and security of their house. Being with each other. It was needed. However it was only Tuesday and she quickly realized she couldn't let her family stayed walled up in the house for the next five days. She stood in the entrance way for another moment observing the silence and finding the strength she needed.

Making her way to the living room she found Jesus and Jude sitting on the end of the air mattress with video game controllers in their hands. Her eyes quickly darted to the screen she was about ready to order them to turn it off. They didn't need to be playing their normal high speed chase games with gun shots blaring. However when her eyes met the screen she saw that they were playing one of Jesus's old games from when he was younger, it was something Mario. Something about the cartoon graphics made the game seem innocent enough.

Mariana and Lena were resting further up on the bed. Mariana had her head propped up on three pillows and her night night in her hands. Lena lay close to their daughter on her side also propped on a few pillows. Her fingers stroking Mariana's forehead as they talked to each other in whispers.

"Hi mom" Brandon spotted her from the chair he was curled up on the couch above Lena and Mariana reading a book. "Hey B" She winked at him. "Everyone okay in here? Can I get you anything?"

Lena looked up from Mariana offering her wife a weak smile "We're fine. Mariana and I are a little tired so we figured we'd rest until lunch but could you?"

Stef nodded her head before Lena even finished her sentence "That's where I was going next. I think she's waiting for me honestly."

Lena nodded "I think so too. Maybe you can convince her to come join us? I saw her rubbing her nose a few times. I know she's tired."

"Dumb sedatives" Mariana added her two sense "They make you feel really tired."

Stef knew it was more than the sedatives. The girls were emotionally drained which causing them to be tired. The difference was Lena and Marina weren't being stubborn and trying to ignore the feeling.

"I'd love for her to join me" Lena said to Stef

"I'll see what I can do love. I think a rest before lunch sounds like a great idea. However today lunch needs to happen yes? Kids need to eat"

"Yes" Lena nodded "I was thinking grilled cheese and soup. It's a favorite."

"I'll help make it mom" Jesus offered "After lunch can Jude and I shoot hoops outside or ride skate boards?"

Stef nodded "Yes, Son that's a great idea. Fresh air will do both of you good. Maybe after lunch we'll all go outside for a while"

Mariana bit her lip "I.. um, do we have to mom?"

Lena looked down at Mariana "What's wrong with going outside sweetheart?"

"I think it's just better if we stay inside, the house you know the doors lock inside."

Lena closed her eyes and let out a sigh "Oh sweetheart"

Stef looked down at her bare feet for a moment to take captive her emotions. She hated what those kids robbed her kids of. She hated her children being afraid. "Love, let's look at the situation after lunch yes?"

Lena nodded "Mom's got a great idea."

Stef looked to Lena "I think you and I should talk in a little while"

"Yeah" Lena agreed as she looked down at Mariana "We'll see how that goes."

"Yeah" Stef sighed before dropping her hands to her side "I am going to go find Callie."

"She had been sitting on that bench watching you out the window, until right before you came in. I think she headed to the kitchen"

"Thanks love" Stef winked at her wife before heading to the kitchen.

"Hey Callie girl" She called out entering the kitchen to find Callie back at the kitchen counter. A drawing pad in front of her as well as a package of markers and sitting next to her left hand a fresh cup of coffee.

"What are you working on love?" Stef asked joining at the counter snatching the coffee away from her as she began to sip on it herself "You know mama doesn't want you drinking this stuff"

Callie shrugged "It's just one cup" she said as she put a red marker away and grabbed a purple one out. Stef eyed Callie's picture. It was a beautiful abstract picture. Lots of colors and design. She was in awe of her kids many talents. As she swallowed a sip of coffee she cleared her throat.

"Kind of disrespectful don't you think?"

Callie's head snapped up as she looked to Stef in shock and confusion "My drawing is disrespectful? How?!" She demanded with a bit of edge to her voice that Stef had never heard her use before.

"Whoa, attitude" Stef warned gently suddenly wondering if this was a little bit of what Lena had faced the day before. It had to be intense for Lena to call her to come pull a child from school. "Baby, I was talking about the cup of coffee. If you know mama doesn't want you drinking it, and has pretty much told you not to drink it. Having a cup right now is pretty disrespectful. Yes?"

"She. Said. I. Could." Callie snapped turning her face away from Stef. Her body language clearly stating Stef would now be receiving the cold shoulder.

"Let me get this straight" Stef said calmly "Your mama said it was okay for you to have a cup of coffee? When she really doesn't like coffee going into your bodies?"

Callie kept her eyes on her drawing and didn't say anything.

"Callie" Stef said calmly.

Callie started to hum to herself but kept her eyes on the drawing.

Stef felt herself clenching her jaw down. Reminding herself to stay calm. Lena always did better in these situations. She stayed calm. "Young, lady I am talking to you. You have one more chance to answer my question."

Callie stopped drawing her marker in mid swipe on the paper as she debated Stef's warning in her head. Her warning. Her humming grew quieter as her eyes stayed locked on paper before she finally spoke. "When you were still outside with Samantha, Lena said I could have one cup." She then started to hum again and went back to her drawing.

Stef frowned as she watched her daughter, while a cup of coffee really wasn't a big deal, it was still wasn't normal. Lena was pretty adamant about that rule though, she really didn't want her kids to depend on any kind of substance to get them through the day. She'd even been hesitant to the idea of Jesus being on medication to control is ADD. They really had researched it in and out before deciding to go that route.

"Alright love" Stef said taking another big sip of Callie's coffee before putting the now half full cup back in front of her cup. "Just this one"

"I know Stef" Callie muttered with an eye roll.

"Hey" Stef warned poking her side "Watch how you talk to me please, I am the mom here."

Callie turned her head for a moment looking at Stef before nodding and going back to her drawing.

"Mariana is napping" Lena announced as she made her way into the kitchen rubbing her face as Jude trailed behind her "Little man and I decided we were hungry"

"Jude you ate five pancakes" Callie crinkled her nose "How could you possibly be hungry. I think you're just bored."

"I am not" Jude shook his head "I am hungry" he climbed up next to Callie and looked over at her drawing "Cool Cal"

"Thank you"

Lena moved to the fridge and grabbed a thing of juice she poured herself and Jude a glass before setting it back in the fridge as she too went to look at Callie's drawing. "That's very pretty sweetheart" She smiled to her daughter who didn't even bother looking up "Thanks" She mumbled.

Lena shook her head but said nothing as she pulled out a loaf bread to prepare to make sandwiches.

"Lena" Stef motioned with her head to follow her.

"We'll be right back" Lena said to Jude as she put the bread down. "Then you can help me get all these sandwiches cranked out."

Jude nodded "Sure, Callie can I have a piece of paper?" He asked as Callie heaved a huge dramatic sigh and paused what she was doing to rip him off a piece of paper.

"Thanks" He smiled ignoring her attitude as he happily picked up a marker.

Stef patted Callie's back before leading Lena to the stairs taking her up to the hallway upstairs.

"What's up Stef?" Lena asked as she stifled a yawn.

"First I need to do this" Stef said pulling Lena into a hug and just holding her close to her. Resting her chin on Lena's shoulder.

Lena wrapped her arms around Stef tightly and held onto her as the two stood there for a few moments before Stef finally pulled away "I love you"

"And I you" Lena smiled at her wife as her hand reached out and brushed a blonde piece of hair off Stef's shoulder. "How are you doing?"

Stef tilted her head back and laughed "Lena, love don't worry about me. It's you.."

"Don't" Lena held up her hands "Don't say anything about me needing to take it easy, I am fine Stefanie."

Stef held up her hands at her full name. "I know love…"

She was cut off again as Lena held up a finger and pointed it to herself. "Yes, I have many emotions running through my body, yes I am tired, yes today feels like a day in the Twlight zone. However what I am first is a mother."

"And a great one baby" Stef assured her.

"So don't worry about me, or coddle me, or treat me any different."

"Lena, honey I wasn't" Stef said quietly looking away with a sigh "I just wanted to check in with you, and talk to you about Callie."

"I am sorry" Lena said pulling Stef in for another hug "I am sorry. I am okay, tired but okay."

"Will Mariana be okay?" Stef asked running her fingers through her hair trying to gain composure. She surly felt like crying after watching Lena's little snap. Clearly her family was far from fine.

"Jesus scooted back so his body is touching hers while he plays games. Every so often he stops and pats her back. She'll be okay with her twin right there with her. You know them. Cats and dogs until they need each other than inseparable."

"Yeah"

"And Callie?" Lena asked "What's going on there? I could cut the tension with a knife when I walked in"

Stef cleared her throat "She's not herself that's for sure. Did you say she could have a cup of coffee?"

Lena's eyes dropped to her feet and she began to study her slippers. "Yes" She said softly "Even though I wanted to say no. I don't know Stef it's a cup of coffee and I know I am probably the only mother in the world that actually cares if her teen drinks coffee or not."

"Love, I am not judging you. I've always supported you on things you want for our kids, just as you support me. It's why we are great a team. I was just confirming that you said yes"

Lena nodded "I did, I told her it was a onetime thing" She explained "When Mariana and I were settling in Callie she left the window seat where she'd been watching you and came and stood awkwardly in the entry way. I felt like she wanted to say something to me but couldn't do it. So I asked her if she was okay. She was rubbing the bridge of her nose and shifting back and forth and then finally in a little voice she whispered. Mama may I have a cup of coffee?"

Stef ear's perked up on the title mama. "Oh, I see"

Lena sighed "She called me mama and I just wanted to give her the world."

"I understand" Stef nodded "But you have to see how this can be a dangerous game yes?"

Lena blinked in confusion "What?"

"Lena, love as much as we want her to call us mom and mama she's been holding back. She needs to do it on her own time if she ever does. We've been fine with that. We will be fine with that. However what can't happen is us being Stef and Lena to her most of the time, then we become mom or mama when she wants something. That's straight out manipulation and I won't have it."

"Stef"

"No, Lena I won't say anything this time, as I don't know where her mind or thoughts were when she asked. It could have been a very real mama moment and she's slowly opening to the idea of calling us mom. It's just when she crosses that path there's no going back. We'll be mom and no other title"

"Agreed" Lena sighed "But Stef she referred to me as her mom yesterday with McKenzie."

"She did?"

Lena nodded "And then today, when she said it."

"I get it" Stef smiled "I do, I just want to make sure we're still on the same page, and still making our home life normal as possible, same rules same guidelines, structures and routines."

"Me too" Lena promised her "And we are."

"So think about tomorrow" Stef said cautiously "Think about a place we can travel together as family. We can't stay cooped up in this house for days on end. Let's use some of this time to do some family outings. To get some fresh air."

"I think that's a great…."

Lena was cut off by a loud bang and a screech.

"What?" Stef's eyes got as big as saucers before she ran down the stairs back into the kitchen to find juice dripping over the counter Callie's stool tipped over.

"I am sorry Callie" Jude help up his hands as her chewed his lip. "I am so sorry, it was just an accident."

Stef hurried to the two siblings and picked up the stool that had been knocked over which she was guessing made the loud bang sound. "What happened?"

"I knocked over my juice" Jude said quietly keeping his eye on his sister "And ruined her picture."

"Oh, love its okay" Stef tried to assure him "It was just an accident."

"Um mom" Jude said taking his eyes off of Callie for a moment "This is about to get bad." He whispered as his eyes went back to his sister who seemed to be in a trance. She hadn't even looked at them. "When the stool banged she.." He gestured to his sister just as Callie let out enraged scream and her hand went flying to the counters as she hit at everything swiping it off glasses and markers went in the air and then as soon as the glass hit the ground it shattered.

"Callie!" Stef gasped and quickly grabbed the teen and pulled her back "No. Callie. No" she staid sterlnly

"LET ME GO" She yelled "Let me go Stef! Let me go."

"Oh, I am going to let you go in your room" Stef said pushing the girl towards the stairs

"Stef" Lena tried to stop her but she held up her hand and continued to physically move her to the stairs. "Don't worry Lena" She called back to her wife in a gentler tone "I know"

Lena nodded then looked to Jude "Back away baby, I don't want the glass to hurt you."

"She did this when mom died" Jude said quietly "She destroyed her room in a fit of rage. It was scary."

"Mom's got her" Lena assured her son "It's okay baby"

Stef decided against Callie's room and took her to hers and Lena's "On the bed" She pointed to her daughter. This was enough to snap Callie out of whatever mind set she was in. She threw Stef a confused scared look.

"Callie, get on the bed" She said again "And lay down."

Callie chewed her lip but did as she was told.

"Good girl" Stef praised as she too climbed on the bed bedside. Much like Lena had done earlier with Mariana she lay beside her daughter. Propped on pillows looking down at the girl she lifted the back of Callie's shirt and slid her hand up. Her nail lightly scratching her back, then her finger tips ran up and down her spine. So she had skin to skin contact.

"We're going to talk Callie Q" Stef whispered into her ear her lips only an inch away "But not now. Right now you're going to close your eyes and rest."

"But"

"Close your eyes" She said again and this time when Callie closed her eyes Stef brought her lips to her temple and kissed her several times "Love you baby girl"

She then went back to running her finger tips up and down Callie's spine for a few more minutes until she just left the palm of her hand on Callie's back. Letting the warmth from her hand soothe her little girl, she watched as Callie's eyes started to flutter. Stef then remembered a tricked she used to use with Jesus when they first got them and she wanted him to nap. She used her free hand and placed it gently on Callie's ear and just left it there. It was more skin to skin contact and it muffled any surrounding noise. She watched as Callie's eyes opened for half a second before closing then again. Her right hand slowly went up to her nose her finger ran up and down it for a few seconds before it stopped with her pointer finger curled around her nose just resting. Though Callie didn't obviously suck her thumb anymore she still went through some of the same motions to soother herself.

Stef waited a few minutes before slowing moving her hand away from Callie's ear. However her other one stayed rested on her back.

"Just rest baby" She whispered "You're safe now. I am going to tell you that every day. You're safe."

The Fosters

FB

_ "There's my Callie girl" Stef smiled to her daughter as Lena, Mike and Mariana made their way to ambulance Callie was at. _

_Mike deposited Mariana onto the gurney Callie was sitting on._

_Callie glanced at Stef for a second before wrapping her arm around her sister pulling her into her side. "I am so glad to see you." She whispered. "I was so scared"_

_Mariana nodded her head against Callie's shoulder. "Are you okay?"_

_Mariana nodded again as Callie moved some hair away from Mariana's face "Does your head still hurt?"_

_Again Mariana nodded but didn't say anything._

_"How's my girl?" Stef asked placing a hand on both Callie and Mariana's shoulder._

_"We've got her bandaged up" The EMT smiled "She was a trooper, but her arm needs to be looked at and will need stitches."_

_Stef nodded "Am I free to take my wife's car and drive them to the ER?"_

_"It's not life threatening injuries, we don't see why not"_

_"Ma'am, can we bandage your arm temporarily?" The EMT asked Lena noticing the blood still running down her arm_

_Mariana noticed it for the first time she gasped and quickly paled "Mama?"_

_"It's alright sweets" Stef assured Mariana "It's just a really big scrape. It'll need some stitches but nothing more."_

_Mariana looked unsurely at Lena and chewed her lip._

_"I promise, mom's right" Lena assured her daughter as she sat down next Callie and Mariana on the gurney "I should get my arm cleaned up before I get into our car."_

_"We'll be quick" The EMT promised._

_"Uh Stef" Mike cleared his throat as he walked back to the girls after having stepped away for a few moments. "The police are going to want a statement from your girls" _

_Stef sighed as she glanced at her three beauties "That's the last thing I want them to have to do today."_

_"I know" Mike agreed "But you know it has to be done, and they will make it quick. It shouldn't be too hard. The shooters are dead. It's still fresh in their minds."_

_"I know" Stef sighed "I hate this!"_

_Mike rubbed Stef's shoulder "Stef, don't worry to much about things around you. Right now just focus on your family okay?"_

_"Yeah" She agreed as Lena stood up thanking the EMT. "Stef, lets get the girls to the hospital now. The sooner we do, the sooner we can have doctors look at us, give our statements and go home. Go home to my boys. Take my girls home. I want to go home Stef" Her voice cracking causing both girls to bite down on their lips and grip each other's hands tighter. _

_"Yes my loves" Stef nodded "We'll go get you guys stitched up quickly feeling better and make our way home."_

_Lena nodded as she first helped Mariana off the gurney before offering her hand to Callie "Come on babe"_

_Callie eyed her hand and took it long enough for her to help her up before pulling away wrapping her arms around herself "I want to talk to Jude" She said seriously as they headed for the car._

_"When we get home" Stef assured her "I'll call them when we get to the hospital and let them know we are safe. Then we'll talk to them at home."_

_"I want to talk to him now."_

_"Callie" Stef said calmly wrapping her arm around Callie's shoulder as they walked through the parking lot. "Honey, you'll talk to him when we get home."_

_"He doesn't know. He has to know I am okay. Especially today"_

_"I know Sweets" Stef promised "I'll let him know, but first you need to get stitched up. Okay?"_

_Callie looked down at the ground and nodded "Stef?"_

_"Yes my love?"_

_"Will you be with me when I get stitches? I am not a baby or anything it's just.."_

_"I promise you baby girl. I am not leaving you again for the night." Stef watched as Callie visibly sighed with relief._

_Stef pulled her tighter to her side "I got you babe. I got you."_


	11. Chapter 11

AN- Wow this one may have gotten away from me. Probably one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you all enjoy it! Again I can't say thank you enough for the kind reviews, the ideas, for everything! You guys are keeping me going!

Jesus put his game on pause and turned to his sister placing a hand on her back "Brandon" He whispered looking up to the couch where Brandon was still reading quietly. "I think she's having a nightmare"

Brandon peered over his book and noticed the pained expression on her face. "Wow, that's fast, mama just left the room like three minutes ago."

Jesus began to run his hand over Mariana's forehead "It's alright. Mariana you're alright"

"Try waking her" Brandon said leaning forward on the couch "Mariana. Come on wake up Mariana."

Jesus kept rubbing her arm "I hate this" He mumbled I hate seeing her scared. He was about to shake her when there was a loud banging sound that came from the kitchen. Mariana jumped in her sleep and now tears started to spill.

Jesus watched Mariana jump again as they heard glass breaking in the other room and Stef's raised voice.

"This house feels so broken right now" Jesus grumbled to himself "If those punks weren't dead…I'd kill them myself for what they did to my sister's."

"Jesus" Brandon said calmly "That's not helping. I get it, but Mariana doesn't need to hear anything like that."

Mariana flew up and looked around her eyes as big as saucers her hand over her heart.

"Hey it's okay" Jesus said wrapping his arm around her shoulder

Mariana's eyes got wider and she began to cry silent but big tears.

"What's wrong?" Jesus asked as Brandon too climbed down onto the bed sitting next to her. Her lip was trembling and she couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Do you want a mom?" He asked "Please don't cry Mariana" He begged his voice shaking a little at seeing how upset his twin was. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I'll help"

"Maybe I should go get a mom" Brandon said quietly as Mariana's face turned bright red as she looked at her brother. "I had an accident" She whispered to him. "I am fifteen! I am so stupid" She whimpered.

"Oh." Jesus let out a sigh of relief thinking that there was something seriously wrong with his sister. "It's okay. It really is"

"No it's not" She whimpered again "I am too old"

"You were having a nightmare, tell me about it" He said softly

"You aren't disgusted by me?" She asked in a low sob "Or think I am a baby?"

"No" He shook his head "Mariana, what was happening in your dream?"

She buried her face in her hands as she kept crying "I was in a small tight box, and I couldn't see anything but I heard them. The boys they were back and then they killed mama. I heard her scream and then…"

Jesus wrapped his arm around Mariana "It was just a really bad dream. These things happen. Sometimes they are out of the scope of our control. You were terrified in your dream. It happens"

"But I am fifteen" She whimpered again "Jesus, I was so scared"

Brandon quietly slipped out of the room while Jesus brought his sister in for a tight hug.

"No, don't! I am gross!" She cried out. "I am so gross!"

"You aren't gross, and it's okay" He kissed her forehead tenderly something he hadn't done since they were nine. "I'll help clean this up."

"Mariana baby, what's wrong?" Lena asked entering the room after Brandon had come and found her.

Mariana's tears grew harder and heavier at seeing Lena. She buried her face in Jesus's shoulder and started sobbing to the point where she was gasping for air.

"She had an accident" Jesus whispered "I am not touching it" He added knowing how mortified his sister was with the thought it was now touching her brother. I just want to help her."

Lena reached out and touched Jesus's cheek "You're a wonderful brother" She whispered to him before reaching for Mariana's arm. Come on angel"

Mariana let out another sob before she allowed Lena to help pull her from the bed. She did her best to shield Mariana from the boys.

"I'll clean up mama" Jesus whispered while Brandon nodded "And I'll go help Jude with sandwiches"

"Thanks boys" She said softly as she ushered her hysterical teen from the room.

"You can get undressed and put your clothes right in the laundry" Lena spoke in a gentle tone to her daughter as she entered her and Stef's room "And then maybe take a bubble bath, with mom's favorite bubbles. Sounds good huh? I'll bring you a change of clothing."

Stef sat up carefully to not jostle Callie as Lena and a sobbing Mariana came into the room heading towards the bathroom. "Whoa, what's going on? What's wrong?"

Lena pushed Mariana into the bathroom before taking a step back out to look at Stef "How's it going with that one?"

"She's out" Stef said stroking Callie's hair "And I am guessing with her time in foster care she's used to noise. She hasn't flinched. Now what's wrong with my other baby girl?"

"Just a second" Lena held up her hand as she slipped into the bathroom to start filling the tub.

She looked to Mariana who was just standing there with her arms wrapped around herself big tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh sweetheart" Her heart broke for her daughter.

"I can't believe I did that mama" She whimpered "I am such a freak! I didn't even see anything like you and Callie did! I shouldn't be such a freak about this. I am such a big stupid freak!"

"Hey now" Stef called entering the bathroom not being able to take not knowing what was going on with her younger daughter "Don't talk about my little girl like that please. She's not a freak."

"I am too" Mariana continued to sob as she rocked back and forth from foot to foot.

"Oh honey" Stef moved forward and wrapped Marina into her arms while Lena poured bubbles into the bubble bath.

"Come on Mariana, why don't you get undressed and into the tub" Lena said softly "Put your clothing in the washer, alright sweetheart? Mom and I will give you a little bit of privacy"

Mariana nodded and stepped out of Stef's hug while Lena motioned for her to follow her out of the bathroom for a moment.

Lena shut the bathroom door behind her but Stef shook her head "No, Love open it. She'll freak if she feels she can't get to us"

"Good point" Lena said opening the door before she headed over to the bed where Callie was sleeping. Her finger still curled around her nose. Lena bent down and kissed the top of her head before turning back to Stef who was still waiting for answers.

"What happened?" She asked in a hushed whisper so not to wake Callie or let Mariana hear them talking about her.

"She had a nightmare, more like terror and she had an accident." Lena chewed her lip "And now she's falling apart. She's so mad at herself."

"She's embarrassed yeah?" Stef asked tilting her head to the side "I would be too. I was. Do you remember when I was shot?"

"How could I forget that Stef" Lena grumbled "Worst day of my life!"

"Shh love" Stef grabbed Lena's hands and held them in her own "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I meant do you remember that first night home? When I was still so sore and couldn't move well? I woke up in the middle of the night and had to go?"

"I remember you being too stubborn to wake me up to take you" Lena grumbled which made Stef roll her eyes and drop Lena's hands "Anyways, if you remember correctly I had a partial accident and I about died! It's something that happens more then we hear of. Especially to victims of major trauma or major injuries or pregnant women. Don't even get me started on my last month of pregnancy with B. It's just more common than people will ever admit. It's a pride thing."

Lena sighed "She's just so broken right now Stef. They both are" She said looking to Callie "My girls, my beautiful girls." She held up her hands shook off the tears that were starting to form "I need to go get Mariana something clean to put back on."

Stef nodded as she knew Lena needed space to gather her emotions. "Alright, I am going to go check on her."

"Thank you" She said quickly before making a quick retreat from the room. Stef blew a piece of blonde hair from her face before she made her way into the bathroom. She went to the tub and dropped to her knees beside. "My Miss Thing"

Mariana was sitting in the tub with bubbles filled to the top covering every inch of her expect for where her knees poked out which had become a resting place for her chin.

"Hey look at me" Stef said resting her hands on the side of the tub. "Please look at me baby"

"I am such a big dumb baby, mom" Mariana sniffed as she tried to hold back more tears "Here I am freaking out like an idiot and I didn't even see anyone die like mama and Callie did"

Stef reached out and grabbed Mariana's knee's using them to turn her body a little bit so they were looking at each other. "Now stop right there Mariana" She shook her head "You may not, and I will not let you go down this road. You absolutely may not compare how you are grieving to mama and Callie."

"But they got shot, and saw people die" Mariana sobbed "I was just some big baby…"

Stef quickly cut her off by bringing her fingers to Mariana's lips and tapping them ever so gently. "Stop" She said in a little bit more stern voice which caught the girl by surprise.

"Listen to me sweets" Stef said seriously "You can't compare yourself to mama and Callie. You can't." She took a deep breath as she reached out ran her thumb over her daughter's cheek. "You mother did what she thought was best for you yesterday. What she thought would be your best chance. Now I am not saying if I were in her shoes I wouldn't do the exact same thing. You were hidden away and no body knew you were there. Which was great! That's probably what I would have done too. Now with that comes the fact that Mariana, small dark places such as the bench you were in are scary. Not being able to move, not being able to see. That's terrifying in its self" She took a deep breath "Yes, mama and Callie saw some horrible things yesterday that they have to process through. However that doesn't mean what you lived through wasn't scary either. Honey you couldn't see, you couldn't move! You must have felt so trapped and scared and you heard things that you might not know how to process because you didn't see it. So please please please don't compare how you're grieving and handling this to your mother and sister. It looks different for all of you" She leaned forward the best she could with a tub between them and kissed her daughter. "I am so proud of you, you handled yesterday like a trooper. You're one of my heroes in life angel. You are! You're a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for."

Mariana sniffed as she went to rub her face only successfully smearing bubbles across her face.

"Oh, let me" Stef grabbed a washcloth from the side of the tub and used it to wipe away the bubbles easily "There you go, my beautiful girl"

"Thanks" Mariana said with one more sniff as she was finally regaining composure "You really don't think having an accident is horrible?"

"No" Stef shook her head "Here, turn around" She gestured "Let me wash your back. Like I used to when you were little"

Marina turned in the tub and relaxed a little as she felt Stef rub the warm cloth up and down her back. "It wasn't stupid?"

"Mariana, you had a nightmare that was outside of your control. Your body reacted, outside of your control. It happens. It happened to me after I was shot?"

"It did? Really?"

"Mmmhmm" Stef nodded as she continued to drag the cloth around her back. "Baby, it was most likely a one time thing. I don't really see it happening again. It doesn't make you a bed wetter or a freak or a baby."

Lena re-entered the bathroom carrying the sheets and blankets Jesus had stripped from the bed and a fresh jogging lounge wear type outfit for Marina.

"How's it going in here?" She asked putting the fresh clothing on the counter before turning to put the blankets in the washer.

"I think we're feeling a little bit better now huh my love?" Stef asked leaning forward again to kiss her daughter's cheek, not caring she was now getting her shirt wet.

Mariana nodded "A little bit."

Lena moved to the tub and knelt down next to Stef. "Mariana, if you want to talk."

"I know" She nodded "I don't."

Stef handed the cloth to Lean "Don't bottle it up in side loves" She said speaking to both of them "It's okay talk, and I am here for you both."

Lena cleared her throat and gave Stef a glare. "No, Lena don't" She held up her finger "Don't give me that look. I am going to remind you guys all of you, even myself over and over again that talking is a good thing."

"Right" Lena mumbled as she turned her focus back to Mariana. "How's the water? Warm enough?"

"Yes mama" She said softly "Thank you"

Stef stood but bent down and kissed the top of Lena's head. "I am going to go see what the boys are up to. While you're up here can you keep an ear out for Callie?"

Lena nodded "Sure, I am going to wake her in about twenty minutes when Mariana and I head down for lunch. She needs to eat something and I want her to sleep tonight"

"Good plan" Stef agreed "I'll be right down stairs if you ladies need anything. Love you both" She said blowing them a kiss before she left the room.

Once out of the room she let out a heavy sigh. Her heart was breaking for her family. Just breaking.

The Fosters

FB

_"It was nice of them to find us a private room that holds all four of us yeah?" Stef asked as she was laying back on one of the beds with Mariana curled up in her arms. Her head buried in Stef's shoulder area using Stef's hair as shield from the light that was on. Her eyes shut tightly and her fist clenching whatever little fabric she could grab a hold of from Stef's uniform._

_While Lena and Callie sat side by side on the other bed. Callie legs cris crossed under her. Her elbows propped on her legs while her chin rested in her hands while she stared a spot on the floor._

_Lena sat with her long legs dangling over the bed and she'd ever so often bring up her hand to run it up and down Callie's back. Bringing herself more comfort by this then Callie. _

_"__Hello ladies" A elderly doctor with gray hair big glasses and blue bow tie on his lap coat entered the room with three charts in hands "I am sorry about the wait it's a bit busy today"_

_"__You think?" Callie mumbled as she watched a nurse trail in after the doctor. "A school shooting would make a hospital fill up."_

_"__Callie!" Lena hissed patting the girls back a little harder then she normal would have. "Don't be rude."_

_"__What?" Callie mumbled "It's true and I have a chunk out of my arm to prove."_

_"__Hey Callie" Stef clicked her tongue against her teeth "Enough love"_

_"__I am sorry, Callie" The doctor said pulling up a wheeling stool and taking a seat on it as he slid up in front of her and extended his hand "I wish I was meeting you on better terms. I know you've had a rough day. I am Dr. Hopper." _

_Lena poked Callie in the ribs as she let out a sigh._

_"__I am Callie" She mumbled "And I am sorry, I know it's been a rough day for you too. I am sure seeing a bunch of kids and teachers shot up isn't exactly great either"_

_Stef groaned "Cool it Miss" She glared_

_"__It's okay" The doctor held up his hands "She's upset, rightfully so. She's had an awful day and her arm hurts I am sure and she wants to go home."_

_Stef nodded "Understandable, but no matter what the circumstances are , my wife and I strive to teach our children to treat everyone around them with great respect. The way my daughter is talking to you and others in this room is not acceptable. I am really sorry for her behavior and she really does know better." She cleared her throat "Callie"_

_Callie nodded as she looked up and gave the doctor an embarrassed smile "Yeah, she's right. I do know better. I am sorry Dr. Hopper it's not your fault. I am tired and not looking forward to needles they make me jumpy like really jumpy but it's no excuse to talk to you like that. I am sorry."_

_Lena and Stef exchanged glances each taking a mental note of this. They'd never really had dealt with Callie and a Doctor before._

_"__I understand" Dr. Hopper smiled "I am going to stitch you and your mom up and then get your sister feeling better okay? So you guys can get out of here quickly. Now do you want to watch me stitch up mom first? Then you know exactly how it looks?"_

_Callie looked back at her lap "I've had many stitches in my life. I know how it works." She mumbled "I don't need to watch. Thank you though"_

_"__Do you want to go first?" He asked "Get it done with?"_

_Callie nodded "Please"_

_"__Good girl" He smiled "I'll make this is painless as possible"_

_"__Right" She mumbled as she bit down on her lip._

_"__Alright" He smiled "Well a nurse is going to clean up your arm and give you a shot to numb it up. While she's doing that I am going to walk over to where your sister is and look her over okay?"_

_Callie nodded "Okay"_

_Dr. Hopper looked to Lena "As soon as she's done prepping Callie, she's going to prep you so you're ready to go too. I promise I'll make this go as quick as I can."_

_"__Thank you" Lena smiled as she pried her eyes off of Callie for a moment to acknowledge the doctor._

_He nodded and stood up going over to Stef and Mariana._

_Callie watched as the nurse peeled away the bandage the EMT's had put on her. She watched as she cleaned the wound and she even watched as the nurse got the shot ready to numb her arm. However when the nurse approached her to give her a shot she quickly started scrambling to the side "No. No. No. I don't want that. I don't. Lena, I don't want that" _

_Lena's eyes got wide in surprise as her sixteen year old practically climbed in her lap then and over to get to the other side of her to hide behind her. "Stef" She said looking up to Stef who was already untangling herself from Mariana to come help Lena out. "I'll be right back Miss Thing" She whispered to Mariana as she settled her on the bed._

_"__Callie" Lena spoke softly "Sweetheart, your arm has to be stitched up" she said with a slight wince as Callie's nails dug into her arm. She wish now more than ever she still had her cardigan on._

_"__No" Callie's breathing was becoming more labored and Lena could feel her starting to shake beside her. Callie could handle being in a shooting, walking by dead bodies even seeing someone shot and killed but a needle she couldn't take. That was very interesting to Lena. She wished she had Callie's records with her right now so she could re-read her medical ones._

_The nurse patted Callie's knee "Sweetheart, I promise I'll be quick and gentle."_

_"__No" Callie shook her head "No! I've heard that before. No. Lena please" She begged her big brown eyes locking with Lena's as they filled with tears. Begging Lena to save her._

_"__Oh Sweetheart"_

_"__May I?" Stef asked as she looked to the nurse who knew that Stef needed to get in front of her to get to her daughter. She nodded and quickly moved out of the way. "Just one moment and she'll be ready. Yeah?"_

_The nurse nodded again "Sure"_

_"__I am sorry" Stef mouthed if either her or Lena had any idea Callie would react this way to needles they would have handled the situation different. "I need your help Lena." She directed as she came to the edge of the bed._

_Lena nodded and found some strength to manage to pull Callie up into her arms long enough for Stef to slide in next to them. "Come to me my love" She whispered as she pulled the girl onto her lap._

_"__No" Callie sensed what was coming "No. Stef please don't make me. Please"_

_"__I am sorry" Stef whispered into her ears "I'd be a really bad mom if I didn't let the doctor fix up your arm._

_"__I don't care" Callie argued as she tried to get up only to have Stef wrap her up in a tight bear hug and hold onto her with all the strength she had. Lena moved forward and grabbed both of Callie's hands she brought them up to her lips and kissed her finger tips before just holding on tightly. _

_Stef looked to the nurse "Can you please? Now?"_

_Callie struggled for a moment trying to get out Stef's arms but when she realized she wasn't strong enough that her cop mother was stronger she quit fighting._

_Stef continued to hold her tightly and whispered softly into Callie's ears as the nurse came over and began to give Callie the shots "I know this is going to sting a little bit sweetie pie" She said softly "You focus on your mom's big hug alright?"_

_Callie didn't say anything as she closed her eyes tightly._

_Stef felt warm tears hit her hands Lena noticed this as well and reached out and wiped the tears away with her thumb._

_"__All done" The nurse smiled as she pulled away from Callie "We're going to let that sit for just a moment. Then the doctor will stitch you up."_

_Callie opened her eyes in shock "You're done with the shot?"_

_"__Yes sweetheart" She smiled as she patted Callie's leg "I promised I'd be as gentle as I could be."_

_"__You okay now sweetheart?" Lena asked as she let go of Callie's hands "Take a deep breath for me please" She could see that Callie was still struggling to regain composure. Which to Callie was everything. The kid was a rock. Very little did you see this side of her._

_"__Well Miss Callie you've got the best seat in the house" Dr. Hopper smiled as he wheeled his stool in front of Stef "Since you've got such a great seat I am going to stitch you up really quickly okay?"_

_Callie bit down on her lip as she pushed herself all the way back against Stef and closed her eyes tightly as her breathing began to grow harder again "I don't like needles Stef. I don't like them."_

_"__I know love" Stef kissed the top of her head "I can see that, but I am here and mama's here."_

_"__I am going to be so quick" The doctor assured her._

_"__They've hurt me" Callie mumbled_

_Lena tilted her head to the side "What was that?"_

_Stef watched as the doctor took a hold of Callie's arm gently in his arm to get a better look at the wound before he set work._

_"__One of my first foster families they liked needles"_

_Lena felt chills roll down her spine just when she thought the day couldn't any more disturbing it did._

_Even Dr. Hopper paused for a moment after Callie's words registered in his brain._

_"__What do you mean they liked needles Cal?" Stef asked as she rested her chin on the top of her head wrapping the girl in her arms even tighter as if that would protect her from this cruel world._

_"__They liked needles" She repeated "Punishments, experiments, methods of control. They used them for everything."_

_Lena closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them "Sweetie, I promise you're safe now and the needles the doctor is using is for a good reason and it will be done soon okay? You're brave. You're so brave"_

_Stef and Lena glances clearly saying they'd have to talk to her more about this soon._

_"__I know" She mumbled as she tried to focus on her breathing "I know I am being a wimp."_

_"__Nope" Stef said loudly to capture Callie's attention "You are not being a wimp. You've developed a phobia to needles. After you were mistreated with them. You're not a wimp."_

_"__And I am done" The doctor smiled "I went quick princess" He said softly as he finished bandaging her arm. "You did great, and I'll give your mom's care instructions." He patted his knee before scooting in front of Lena to take care of her arm._

_The nurse handed Stef a tissue which she handed to Callie who used it to wipe her face while Stef kept her bear hug on the girl and her chin rested on her head but she began to rock her softly while she watched the doctor stitch up Lena._

_After a few minutes Callie had gained enough composure and crawled her way off of Stef's lap "I am sorry, I didn't mean to be a brat" She said in a quiet voice before she did a bed switch and went and sat with Mariana._

_"__Do you have a counselor?" The doctor asked without taking his eyes off of his work. "If you don't I can recommend you one."_

_"__We haven't thought that far ahead yet" Stef said honestly "We've been fight or flight mode the last few hours. Just flying to get us here."_

_"__Understandable" Dr. Hopper said casting a glance at Stef "I am sorry."_

_Stef smiled and nodded "Thanks, I am just thankful my family okay, and thankful they are such a group of strong individuals. As hard it was today for my family, I couldn't anymore proud of them._

_"__We learned to be strong from you" Lena whispered to Stef "You're what I focused on today. Being strong like you and getting the girls to you. We really did learn to be strong from you."_


	12. Chapter 12

AN- Hey! I made it barley by getting 2 updates in with in a seven day time frame! Seems to be getting harder to do!:) Again I have to say THANK YOU! You're feedback is amazing! I want to pocket it up and take it with me because it always makes me smile! Enjoy this! Enjoy your day!

"You're going to meet with all three tomorrow then set up individual appointments after that? Or am I camping out in your office tomorrow for three hours?" Stef asked as she tapped her pencil against the counter.

"Okay. Great so just an hour tomorrow with all three then we'll work on getting them their own appointments? Perfect. Yes. Again Thank you" Stef nodded "Thanks again. I am so glad Samantha left me your card. Right?" She smiled "Yes you'll see the lovely women in my family at 9am tomorrow. You too" Stef said ending the call on her cell phone just as another call came in. She sighed before sliding her finger across the bar to answer "Hey mom" she answered tiredly as she looked across the counter to Brandon "I am going to go talk to Grandma out in the back yard. You're in charge of the kitchen."

Brandon nodded and waved her off as he and Jude worked on buttering bread for the grilled cheese that they were now making for the girls since they had already scarfed down their own sandwiches.

Stef made her way out to the back yard and took a seat on the old tree swing she and Lena had put for Brandon when they first bought the house. "Hi mama" She greeted again resting her head against the rope of the swing. "Yeah, I am tired" She answered her mother's question as her voice cracked a little "No, you don't need to come out. I think Lena and I just want it to be us. I am just tired" She whispered "Mom it's hard. Callie and Mariana are just breaking in two very different ways and Lena's kind of closed herself off and is just focused on being a mom. I just" Stef felt as tears began to roll down her cheeks "I just don't feel like I am doing a very good job at being there for all of them. For each of their needs and the boys the poor boys."

She wiped at her eyes as she listened to her mother give her words of encouragement one hand played with the ends of her blonde hair "Mom maybe you can come out next week?" She asked deciding that she in fact wanted her mom. No she needed her mom. She knew they needed to adjust as a family and she knew she needed this week to be quiet but she was tired and having her mom there when the kids and Lena went back to school would be nice. Having her there for herself.

She took a deep breath and composed herself "Mom, really I think if you flew out here on Sunday afternoon and were here for next week. You'd be a life saver. We'll have appointments and work and running. It would be nice if no one got lost in the shuffle." She sighed after hearing her mom was coming out "No, I promise I am fine now. I just needed that moment. It's just hard helpless feeling to not really be able to bring my kids the comfort they need. You just see them mom their sad eyes, hearing their sniffles, wiping away tears. It's just hitting my heart hard and I feel like I am failing them because I can't fix it" She listened and nodded as if her mother could see her. "Thanks mom"

She sighed "I love you too. See you in a few days? Yes I'll call if I need you sooner. Yeah. Yeah. Again yes. Bye mom" She said as she pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call dropping the phone gently to the grass below she began to move the swing back and forth. Her mind racing to what would have happened yesterday if the kid had found Lena earlier if he had killed her, or one of the girls? How would her life look? How would she be able to go on? Was this the fear Lena lived with every day? It was rather crippling.

"Hey honey, what are you doing out here?" Lena asked coming up behind Stef catching the swing with her hand to still her wife.

"My mom called" Stef answered as she looked up to Lena "I just wanted to talk to her quietly. Without little ears."

"You needed your mom moment?" Lena asked as she came and placed herself on Stef's lap.

"Yeah, it was one of those moments."

"That makes me happy" She said softly "Not the you needed your mom moment but the fact that you needed your mom. I know that sounds crazy but when our kids our older and gone there will still be moments where they just want us." She leaned back against Stef "I should probably call my mom again. I haven't talked to her since the hospital yesterday"

"Probably" Stef nodded "I am sure she wants to come see you."

Lena sighed "Not right now. Not this week we just…"

"I know" Stef said wrapping her arm around Lena's middle as she began to use her legs to swing the swing again. I know maybe Sunday? Or sometime later next week. I know we need this week for us but maybe next week? My mom is coming on Sunday afternoon."

Lena nodded "That's probably a good idea, as much as I would like to say no and leave it just us."

"I know love" Stef said softly "But having extra eyes, arms and ears will be good too."

"Yeah" Lena sighed as she looked up at the big tree. "Stef, do you think the world will ever feel the same again? Today it feels very different. Unnatural, darker not real"

Stef gave Lena a squeeze and nodded "I know what you're feeling and yes it will feel normal again. Some day. This feeling won't last forever and soon this will be just some really bad memories.

Lena nodded as she put her foot down to stop the swing "Come on in and eat sweetheart. The girls are just sitting down. B ratted you and informed me you didn't eat with the boys. You too need to eat."

"I know, I was waiting for you" She said with a smile "I kind of wanted to sit down and eat a meal with my wife."

Lena nodded "I want that too."

"How are the girls?" Stef asked as she used her legs to guide Lena to stand up so she could get up as well.

"Mariana is quiet but not crying and she didn't cling to me when I told her I was coming out to get you. Of course Callie is with her so she's not alone."

"That's good" Stef smiled "That's a step, a big step Lena" She smiled "And how's our Callie girl?"

Lena sighed "Cranky, lesson of the day don't wake Callie up from a nap early. Just let her sleep until she wakes up on her own. Sometimes no not sometimes all the time, I wish we got Jude and Callie right as they went into the system. We would have learned these things when they were little. We would have learned how to better soothe them. We have learned when to nap them when not to nap them. We'd know all of their fears"

"And no one would have hurt her" Stef sighed "No Needles, and no Liam."

"Yeah" Lena nodded "Just be prepared she's a bear right now."

"I can handle me some Callie bear" She promised as she took Lena's hand and led her back in.

"Fresh hot cheesy sandwiches mama" Brandon smiled a plate of sandwiches down on the middle of the counter as Jude placed two bowls of soup down for the moms.

Stef and Lena took the empty seats next to the girls and each grabbed a sandwich to dip in their soup.

"Hey Cal" Stef greeted her when she noticed her soup was pushed back and her plate didn't have sandwich. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Callie shot Lena a glare "Would have been nicer had I been able to stay asleep"

"I know" Stef nodded as she leaned over Mariana and grabbed Callie's sandwich plate she brought it to her and placed a sandwich on it before leaning back over Mariana to put it in front of her daughter "I hate that feeling, getting woken up too soon. Sorry babe"

Callie groaned and pushed it back with her finger "It was empty for a reason Stef. I am not hungry"

"Did I ask if you were?" Stef raised an eyebrow "Since yesterday morning you've had a yogurt, three bites of a sandwich last night and a piece of bacon."

"That's not it" Callie argued

"Oh yeah how could I forget" Stef rolled her eyes at her daughter "You've had a cup of coffee. Now this isn't an option you're going to sit here until you eat."

"Um mom" Jude asked from the other side of the counter "Can Jesus and I go outside now for a bit?"

Stef knew the boys were feeling how tense the girls were and knew they needed a break. "Sure little man, just stay close."

Jude nodded "I am going to go get my shoes and Jesus" He smiled as Callie reached out and grabbed his arm as he ran by. She pulled him to her and whispered something into his ear. Which caused his shoulders to slump, as he let out a small sigh, before nodding. "Actually" He said coming up with a small smile "I am going to hold off from going outside for a bit"

Callie wrapped her arm around his shoulder and kissed his head "Thank you baby"

Lena put her sandwich down and narrowed her eyes at Callie before looking over to Jude "No, Jude. No you're not buddy. I think it's good for you to go outside. Go get Jesus and tell him I want you to outside for a bit. Fresh air is great for you boys."

"Mama, I'd rather stay in" Jude said again flashing her his sweet Jude smile as he hopped up onto a stool next to Callie.

"Jude don't argue with your mama, go get your brother and your shoes and scram for a little bit. The sun feels good bud. Fresh air is what you're needing trust me" Stef winked at him "Go on."

Jude bit down on his lip and looked helpless to Callie "I. um."

"Callie isn't your mom" Lena shook her head "We are. You don't answer to her."

"Yeah, I know but..."

"He's my brother" Callie said in a cool tone as she shot Lena smug look before as she pushed her sandwich back towards Stef "And if he wants to stay with me. He can!"

Lena let out a frustrated sigh as she slammed her hand down on the counter. Something that was pretty out of character for Lena. "Callie you are not his mother! You don't get a say and I am done with your attitude right now young lady. Pick up your plate and your bowl of soup and go to your room. NOW"

All the heads in the room turned to Lena with big eyes were sported all the way around. She hardly ever raised her voice with them. Nor did she ever really lose her cool.

"But" Callie's tone gone and her voice small "I just wanted him to wait for me."

"Then you could have used your words and said that. You could have explained that to us. Instead you tried to undermine me and parent Jude. You are a kid in this house. You are my kid! Not a mother." Lena pointed "Now go to your room right now."

Callie shot her a glare as she hopped off her stool "Fine, whatever. It's quieter then anyway. Maybe I can finish my nap!" She mumbled as she headed for the stairs.

"Freeze" Lena's voice stern "Grab your lunch! Better be gone before I come up there. Do you understand?"

Callie sighed and turned back around grabbing her lunch as she avoided eye contact with everyone in the room before she making a quick retreat.

Lena let out a sigh after she was gone "See?" She said to Stef "Bear."

Stef nodded as her eyes were still wide. Right now she was actually more worried about her wife then her child. She was on edge which wasn't very common.

"Jude, go get Jesus and your shoes and go outside for a bit" Lena nodded with a small smile to him trying to reassure him everything was fine. "It's okay, and your sister will be okay."

Jude put his hands in his pockets "Um well, after something big happens something that scares her, or harms her Callie she just gets like this. But I've never seen her talk to anyone else like that but me. Don't take it personally, she doesn't really mean it. Just means she trusts you" He then shoved his hands in his pockets before he left. He then left the room quickly

Lena let out a groan "I shouldn't have yelled at her like that."

"You didn't really yell at her love" Stef shook her head "You put your foot down, and made her stick to our ground rules. Honey I was about to do the same thing. I promise it's going to be fine."

Lena exhaled as she picked up her sandwich again "I am just going to give her some time alone. I think she just might need space."

"She'll probably eat her lunch and start feeling better, and less cranky" Stef smiled "She hasn't eaten much in the last few days her blood sugar is off and…"

"And she lived through a school shooting on the anniversary of her mom's death" Lena pointed out.

"It's a hard day, and she's going through a lot" Stef agreed "But there are still rules and respect to be had. Which is why give her grace. But Lena we still need to keep our house running the same as we always do."

Lena rubbed her temples "I know, you're right and Jude said something that caught my attention"

"Yeah?"

"She only does this with people she trusts"

Stef grinned "Well yeah my love, she's melting down but she feels safe to melt down"

"Yesterday, when she was pushing me…" Lena started to say

"Was the start of her melt down when she realized what day it way. I am sure the anniversary of her mom's death ways heavy on her heart. You were there. All those pent up emotions feelings that she hasn't really been taught how to process came out on you. Why? Because Lena you're her mama. You're one of the safest people in her world. She could throw them at you and she knew you weren't going anywhere."

Lena nodded "Until I almost got shot in front of her."

"You didn't leave her Lena." Stef grabbed Lena's arm "You're still here."

"Thankfully" Mariana mumbled from next to them still nibbling on her sandwich.

Lena got up and moved over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you."

"Mom" Brandon cleared his throat after sensing they were most likely done talking about Callie now. "Dad was wondering if tonight I could spend the night with him. He just wants me close by for a night"

Stef knew that Mike hadn't asked if Brandon could spend the night with him. She knew that she wanted all her babies together. However with everything the girls were going through she knew the house was a bit tense and Brandon just needed a break. "Yes, of course B" She nodded "I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too" He said as he moved from around the counter to hug his mother. "It's just for one night"

Lena nodded "That's a great idea B. I am sure after yesterday your dad is wanting to have you close by too. I understand that feeling"

"I want you home by ten tomorrow" Stef said as she got up gathering their lunch dishes "We're going out as a family."

Brandon raised his eyebrow "We are?"

Stef nodded "Sitting around the house isn't helping anyone. We're going to do some family stuff."

"I don't want to go anywhere" Mariana whispered "I want to stay home"

"I know Miss Thing" Lena said rubbing her back "I kind of want to too but if we do that we are letting Andrew win. Then he succeeded in hurting us. We've got to show him and the world we aren't scared to keep living."

Mariana sighed and nodded as she listened to her mother.

"Do you trust me?" Lena asked

Mariana nodded "Of course mama."

"This is going to be okay" She promised. "We are going to be okay"

The Fosters

FB

_ "__How many missed calls are on your phone love?" Stef asked Lena as her eyes were on the dozing Mariana. The doctor had given her a shot for the migraine and told her it would take effect soon. Seemed to be working her face wasn't scrunched up in pain anymore._

_Callie sat on the end of Mariana's bed flipping through a magazine while they waited for the police to come in and get their statement. The hospital staff they could stay there and do their quick questions in the private room that way Mariana could rest. Which Stef was thankful for._

_"__Forty five" She shook her head "Thirty five from my parents and the rest from friends and a few staff members."_

_Stef nodded "That's what I thought, Lena you have to call your mom."_

_"__The reception in here is horrible" She shook her head "I have one bar"_

_"__Lena" Stef cleared her throat "Go call your mom from the waiting room, while we wait for the officers. I'll stay with the girls and if they show up Callie or I will come and get you"_

_Lena looked down "I don't know."_

_"__Honey" Stef said squeezing her hand "She's worried sick about you, I'd call her but I think she'd do better hearing your voice."_

_"__You haven't called your mom" Lena argued_

_"__I am going to the minute you three start giving your statements, and I texted her saying that you and the kids were safe I'd call her later with details. You haven't sent your mother a note at all. With all the news coverage. Lena she's probably on a plane here."_

_"__Alright" Lena held up her hands "I'll be back." She said heading for the door "Unless... Callie baby do you need me to stay?" _

_Callie looked up and raised her eyebrow as she shook her head "No, I am okay. Besides Stef is here."_

_"__Alright I'll be right out" She told both her wife and child before slipping from the room._

_"__That was like pulling teeth" Stef mumbled_

_"__Understandable though" Callie said flipping the next page of her magazine._

_Stef cocked her head to the side "Why do you say that sweets?"_

_Callie glance up "Because, Lena has held it together this entire time. She didn't once flinch. She didn't lose it. I mean sure I saw a tear or two spill but come on that's natural when you get as scared as she did, but in reality she kept it together and stayed strong" Callie's shoulders slumped a little and her voice quieter "Which she did for me."_

_Stef nodded as she knew that to be true. Lena was and would always be the rock her kids needed at any time they needed her. "Yeah that's what moms do"_

_"__I know" Callie nodded "I get it, but think about Stef. Moms are strong and comforting. She's been able to get by on her mama mode. The minute she hears her mom's voice on the other line she is no longer that strong mama but in fact someone's child and the tears will come. She won't need to be strong anymore and it will come flooding out."_

_Stef was always caught off guard to how much insight this child had. "Wow" She nodded "That's true, good perspective baby" She nodded "And you're right." She agreed "But tell me this love, what about tough little girls that don't break even in front of their mom's? Even when it's safe to show the more vulnerable side? What do they do?"_

_Callie felt her cheeks turn red as she looked away from Stef "I guess we'll never know an answer to that question. Life's mysteries and all" _

_"__You don't have to be tough all the time Callie.. You…" Stef started to say as the door opened cutting her off while Mike stepped in. "Hey ladies" He greeted he handed Callie a chocolate bar and a rose "Feel better soon?" He offered before setting two more roses and two more chocolates down on a tray._

_"__Stef" He looked to her "I've set up a couple things for you, and don't you dare say no. This is not the time to stubborn,"_

_Callie let out a little snort while she examined her rose_

_"__Peanut gallery" Stef warned shooting her a mock glare before turning to Mike "What's up? Do you know when they are coming in to question my girls? I'd really like to take them home."_

_"__They should be right in" Mike said pointing to the door "I saw them standing out there going over something."_

_Stef nodded 'If they come in, would mind running out to get Lena?"_

_"__No" Mike shook his head "Not at all." He went and sat on the edge of the bed Stef was currently taking up residency on. "Stef, I have arranged for a grief counselor to come to your house in the morning to talk to Lena and the kids. I don't have her name. The office I called said one would be there in the morning and it would be a great one."_

_"__Oh Mike" Stef smiled "You shouldn't have gone to all the work"_

_He shook his head "Nonsense this is for my child's family. It's good for them" _

_"__Well thank you" Stef nodded "I was going to work on finding someone for the girls, I think a whole family session is a good idea"_

_"__I also talked to Captain Rogers myself and Bernie are each donating two days of sick time to you. She wants you to stay at home the rest of this week with your family. I am sure she'll call you to tell that in person."_

_Stef's jaw dropped "Oh, Mike"_

_He reached out and patted her knee "I just want you with your kids this week. They need you."_

_Stef was going to say more when there was a knock on the door and three officers came in. Greeting Mike and Stef having seen them around. _

_"__I am Officer Hunter" One of the cops said to Callie "We're just going to ask you and your mom a few questions about what happened this afternoon. We'll be quick I promise and no one is in trouble in this room Okay?" He smiled as he extended his hand sensing Callie's nervousness."_

_"__My mom isn't here right this second" Callie mumbled as she pulled her legs up to her and snapping the bands on her socks."_

_"__Love it's okay" Stef said getting up and moving to the bed with her girls wrapping her arms around Callie's shoulder. "Mike is going to go get mama, but I bet you can start answering some questions on your own." She smiled_

_Officer Hunter nodded "We just need to know what exactly played out today sweetheart. I am sorry you've had such a long day. We'll get you home soon alright?"_

_Callie Stef a look that clearly said, did he just call me sweetheart? _

_Stef ran hand up and down Callie's back trying to calm her "Thank you Officer Hunter. Lena should be right back"_

_Mike nodded "Right back, getting her now" He said before he slipped out of the room. _

_"__See Mama will be right back" Stef said tucking Callie into her side wishing she could just make this all go away._


	13. Chapter 13

AN- This is just a smaller chapter :-) Again guys thank you for your awesome reviews! It helps more then you know. YOU GUYS ROCK! Best readers ever!

Lena pulled some weeds from the flower bed while Mariana rested on a blanket next to her flipping through the newest fashion magazine "mama" Mariana said softly. She'd become so soft spoken in the twenty four hours. It made Lena's heart ache.

"That's cheating mom!" Jesus hollered as his mom as he dove in front of her to knock the ball out of her hands while Jude fell to the ground laughing. Once the ball was knocked away Stef grabbed Jesus and pinned under her arm successfully giving him a wet willie.

Lena rolled her eyes and found herself smiling. Stef was right being out side was good for them.

"Mama" Mariana said again

"Sorry baby" Lena dropped a weed into the bucket then turned to Mariana. "What's up."

"See this shirt?" Mariana asked slipped Lena the magazine closer to Lena "See that pretty teal color?"

Lena nodded "It's pretty honey"

Mariana smiled "I thought so too, I like the design of the shirt too" She ran her finger over the page "Mama can we go shopping soon? I want to find a shirt just like this for Callie. I think it would look so amazing on her."

Lena paused expecting her daughter to ask for something for herself not for her sister.

"I've got some allowance saved up too. " The teen added "I'd love to get her this. As a sister gift, maybe cheer her up a little."

"Mariana Foster" Lena smiled as she plucked a flower from the bush and leaned over sticking it behind the girl's ear. "You've got a heart of gold. Don't lose that."

"So can we?"

"I'll talk to mom" Lena nodded "I am sure she won't have a problem with it. Besides we need to get Callie some new shoes. I am sure this week we can go shopping."

"NOT AGAIN" Jesus ducked yelled as he ran from Stef running to the blanket and throwing himself on dramatically as he climbed over Mariana to get in front of Lena. "Mama, save me! Mom keeps trying to give me wet willies!"

Lena laughed and wrapped her arms around Jesus pausing only to kiss his cheek. "I'll save you" She promised.

Stef pointed to Jesus and gave him the I am watching you sign with her fingers as she narrowed his eyes.

"She cheats!" Jesus exclaimed

Jude's contagious laughter was heard filling up the back yard.

"To bad Brandon left for his dad's" Jesus grumbled relaxing in Lena's arms a little "He'd save me from mom."

"No one can save you from mom, young man" Stef declared as she dropped to the blanket next to Mariana "But this mom needs a break. Maybe an ice cream break"

Jude's eyes lit up "Ooh I want an ice cream break"

"Maybe we should do ice-cream for dinner" Stef mused as she rolled to her back putting her arm over her eyes to shield it from the sun.

"Ice-cream for dinner?" Jude exclaimed as he tossed the basketball away from him and joined his family on the blanket.

Lena looked up at Stef in surprise "You want to feed my children ice-cream for dinner?"

"Um yes?"

"Really?" Lena shook her head "ice-cream for dinner?"

"We could go to the fro yo place then its frozen yogurt and that's healthy right"

Lena raised her eyebrow but a smile was forming on her face "That's what you're going with?"

"Oh come on Lena" Stef threw her arms up in the air "Do you feel this wonderful sunshine beating down on us? It's a gorgeous day. It's something fun to do. My parents and I used to do it one day a year. All rules out for dinner. Besides if the kids get hungry enough we are stocked with casseroles and string cheese they'd be fine for one night."

"We could walk mama" Jude begged as he clasped his hands together "It's only three blocks away! It would be exercise. Please!"

Lena looked to Mariana who bit nervously on her lip but nodded "I could go for some Fro Yo mama"

"Alright" Lena agreed as held up her hands getting four chorus of cheers the loudest of course from Stef. "Go wash up boys" She directed to the sweaty boys in front of her. "Stef, babe I love you but you're a sweaty gross mess right now. Go clean up" She pointed as rose from the ground and wiped her hands on her pants "I am going to go wash my hands and spring our Callie girl."

The boys and Stef nodded as Mariana bit down on her lip not wanting to be left alone but not wanting to voice it.

"Hey love" Stef smiled pulling her to her feet "Can you help me pick out something to wear."

Mariana raised an eyebrow before laughing "Sure mom, I got you covered"

Lena gave her a grateful smile as she gathered up the blanket throwing it over her shoulder. "We'll meet in the kitchen in twenty minutes?" She asked as all the kids and her wife nodded.

"Lena if you need me "Stef said knowing about Callie.

"I know" She assured her "I think it will be fine."

Stef nodded "Alright, come Miss Thing" She went to wrap her around Mariana who quickly ducked it. "Eww not until after you are no longer sweating like a boy will you be able to touch me."

"What you don't want some mommy love?" she asked as she playfully swatted Mariana's behind. Getting a squeal and giggle from her daughter. "Mommy!"

Stef's smile grew wider hearing her daughter's laughter. "See you loves in 20" Stef called as she darted off with Mariana.

Lena stood outside of Callie and Mariana's room debating on if she should just knock or go in. She respected their privacy but at the same time she'd sent the girl to her room for attitude. However she hadn't taken away privileges so she knocked on Callie's door waiting for answer. After a few seconds of silence Lena slowly pushed the door open. She spotted her daughter right away curled up in a small ball on her bed facing the wall, a book in her hands, ear buds in and her iPod resting on the pillow by her head.

Lena crept towards the bed only pausing long enough to glance at the desk to see Callie's lunch sitting there. She'd only a quarter of her sandwich and maybe half the bowl of soup. She sighed as she looked at the cold grilled cheese. Now it looked unappetizing. "Oh Callie" She exhaled before taking a seat on the edge of Callie's bed and placing her hand gently on Callie's leg.

Callie jumped and pulled her legs away from Lena before rolling onto her back and ripping her ear buds from her ears. "You scared me" She accused with a glare.

Lena held up her hands "Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean too. If you hadn't had your music so loud in your ears you would have heard that." She snatched Callie's iPod and brought it to her hands putting one of the ear-buds in her ear wincing before she turned it down "Keep it at this level Cal. I don't want it louder than this. It's too loud for your ears."

"They are my ears" She said with a shrug as she put her book down.

"Actually they are mine until you're a grown up. I'd rather not release you into adulthood needing hearing aids"

Callie rolled her eyes "Don't be dramatic Lena, it's not that loud"

Lena narrowed her eyes "Really Callie? Are we really going to do this more? I don't really have it in me right now to be butting heads with you."

Callie shrugged and looked away "Then leave me alone."

"No" Lena put her hands on her knee and squeezed her knee to capture her attention "I am not going to leave you alone. I am your mother and I am never going to just leave you alone." She took a calming breath "What's going on with you slug a bug?"

Callie pulled her knee away from Lena quickly "Nothing!"

"Honey, it's not nothing." She argued "You've been in this funk since yesterday. This is not like you peanut"

"We were in a school shooting yesterday! I think that warrants a funk Lena" She argued pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms tightly around her legs.

Lena shook her head "You were acting strange before the shooting. Come on Callie talk to me." She begged "I am right here baby. Practically on my knees begging you to talk to me."

Callie shook her head "There is nothing to talk about. I am fine!"

Lena exhaled "You aren't okay. I can tell. I can see it in your eyes. I can hear it in your tone. I can read it in your body language." She crawled up to the bed so she was now beside her Callie. She wrapped her arms around her pulling her into her side knowing full well Callie was going to try and protest. "Since you won't talk to me right now, at least just let me hold you for a minute. So you can feel my love." She found herself surprised when Callie didn't pull away but in fact melted into her. Resting her head on her shoulder.

"I love you Callie" Lena said softly placing a kiss on the top of Callie's hairline "And when you're ready to talk. I am right here."

_ The Fosters_

_ FB_

_ Lena shifted from foot to foot as she stood outside the hospital on the warm concrete that would soon be cooling as it was getting later. She was wishing she had her shoes. Her phone finally to her ear. She heard it her mother's frantic voice._

_"I am fine" She managed to quickly out before her voice cracked betraying her. She found herself losing the battle of self-control a sob rising up into her throat. "The kids and I are all alive and out." She said quickly before the tears began to fall and the sob coming out and racking her body. So much so she had to sit down quickly before her knees get out. "Mom, I've never been so scared in my life." She let the sob escape and heard her mother beg her to not cry. She heard her mother try and hush in a humming tone as she used to when Lena was four and afraid of monsters in her closet._

_"I locked Mariana in a bench" She whimpered "And I put Callie in immediate danger! I took her out into the halls trying to escape. The kid Andrew" More sobbing as she rocked back and forth on the ground wishing she had Stef "He tried to kill her. He aimed his dirty nasty gun at my baby girl and fired! I threw myself in front of her" She heard her mother gasp "We're fine mom" She promised "Bullet grazed our arms and we needed stitches but we're fine. My babies are all fine" Another sob and more of her mother's soothing voice. _

_"How can any kid be so cruel?" Lena asked "Mom how come people hurt innocent people?"_

_She knew her mother didn't have an answer but she had to ask._

_"No, please don't come out tonight" She shook her head when she realized what her mother was saying now. Tonight and the next couple of days. My kids need just us. We need to work as a family to get past this. We're okay"_

_"Lena?" _

_Lena whirled around to see Mike standing there._

_She swallowed hard "Mommy I'll call you tomorrow, I have to go give my statement and get the girls home. Tell Daddy we're okay." She said gaining composure as she wiped at her eyes. "I promise mom, we're okay. Just shaky. I love you too. Yes the kids will call you tomorrow." She nodded "Love you" She said again before ending the call._

_Mike moved over to Lena and held her stand up before wrapping her into his arm bringing her in for a tight hug._

_Lena found herself wrapping her arms around him letting out another sob and taking comfort in the hug he was offering._

_"I don't know what you lived through today" He admitted "I only have a slight understanding of that fear knowing my kid had been in that school. You seeing it. Having your little girl's right in the front of it. I don't know what that feels like" He shook his head "I am not even going to tell you it's all going to be okay. What I am going to tell you is that I am proud of you. You stayed calm today Lena. Your girls are safe because of you. Whatever you or Stef need in the next few days. I am here for you"_

_More tears fell as Lena nodded against him "Thank you" She said sincerely taking a few more seconds of comfort before pulling away and wiping at her eyes_

_"How awful do I look?" She asked "Answer honestly"_

_"Even though it looks like you've lived through a hard day" Mike said placing his hand on her back to lead her into the hospital "You're carrying it well you're beautiful. Brandon's a lucky kid to have you as his other mom"_

_Lena looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile "Thank you Mike, you have no idea how much that means to me."_


	14. Chapter 14

AN- Thank you again for your amazing feedback. The chapters I struggle with the most and worry about are the ones you guys seem to love the most. You have no idea how much that helps build up my confidence! You guys are just simply the best! Inspiring me all the time! I can't do this with out you! Trauma and grief are really interesting things and each person handles it differently. One moment you think everything is getting better the next it's getting worse it's a battle. What I love most about this though is this family works together even though it's painstakingly hard! THANK YOU AGAIN

The Fosters

"Oh mama snuggles! My favorite can I join in?" Stef asked as she appeared in the doorway after being sent by the boys to hurry Lena and Callie along.

"mmmhmm" Lena said softly. Neither Callie nor Lena had said anything in over ten minutes they were just sitting together quietly Callie in Lena's arms holding onto her tightly.

Stef smiled as she came all the way into the room and climbed over Lena and Callie making the perfect mama sandwich as she wrapped her arms around Callie resting her chin on Callie's shoulder. "Have I mentioned this is my favorite?"

Lena smiled "Once or twice over the years."

"You two doing alright?" Stef asked as she moved some hair from Callie's face.

"We were just enjoying the quiet" Lena explained letting Stef know they hadn't talked.

"I see" She smiled "I hate to break up this moment but I have two boys down stairs antsy for some Fro yo."

Callie gave Stef a quizzical look as she pulled herself out of Lena's arms.

"We didn't get that far" Lena admitted as she too sat up "I am going to go grab my sweater. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Sure love" Stef watched as Lena patted Callie's leg before swinging her feet over the side of the bed to stand up.

"Lena wait" Callie said reaching for her hand

Lena paused as Callie's fingertips brushed her hands she turned and looked down at the girl. Again she saw big brown eyes wild untamed hair that fallen from the braid Stef had put in the night before. She didn't see a teenager in that moment she saw a terrified little girl. She watched as Callie's mouth opened but no words came out. She tried again and again before pulling her hand away from Lena and clearing her throat shaking her head. "Sorry about the ear comments. I won't listen to my music that loud anymore."

Lena and Stef both knew that's not what the child was going to say. They knew Callie was struggling with herself but they knew they couldn't push her. Patients and love was going to be what got to Callie. "Thank you for your apology" She smiled "Its okay babe" She assured her. "See you down stairs." She cleared her throat to Stef and motioned to the desk where Callie's lunch sat. Stef glanced then gave Lena a wink letting her know she got the message.

"So Fro yo?" Callie asked as she too climbed off her bed.

"We're going for dinner love" Stef smiled as she got up and headed to Callie and Mariana's closet. She grabbed a sweatshirt and tossed it to the teen "You know those shops are freezing" Callie nodded as she slipped on a pair of flip flops and held the sweater in her hand.

"You're letting us have ice cream for dinner?" She questioned "Better yet, Lena's letting us have ice cream for dinner?"

"It's frozen yogurt sport" Stef said pushing her towards the door "Much healthier! Get down stairs to your siblings hustled" She play swatted Callie's behind as Callie squeaked in surprise before letting out a giggle. "Okay" She held up her hands before dashing out of the room quickly.

Stef turned around and grabbed Callie's lunch dishes to bring to the kitchen "Oh Callie girl" She sighed really noting how little her daughter ate "What are we going to do with you kid? Please stop trying to control everything" She muttered to herself "Let us take care of you."

The Fosters The Fosters The Fosters

"Hey B" Stef greeted as the troop entered the frozen yogurt store "Thank you guys for joining us" She smiled to Mike as he and Brandon reserved two tables.

"Miss a rare opportunity where moms are letting us have fro yo for dinner?" Brandon asked as he stood to greet his family "Never"

"We thought it was a great idea" Mike agreed.

"Sorry we're late" Lena apologized "Apparently for this group walking three blocks is challenging."

Mariana rolled her eyes "I am sorry, I made us turn back. I couldn't enter this place without my favorite lip gloss"

"And I am sorry but that little Garden snake was cool"

"It was" Callie agreed pulling out her phone to show Brandon the close up pictures she'd managed to get before Lena quickly pulled her away rushing them to the other side of the street.

"Whoa" Brandon thumbed through the photos on her phone "Those are some awesome shots Callie"

She nodded "Would have gotten more but someone's mom freaked out."

"Hush" Lena warned narrowing her eyes at the teen who giggled "Lena, it was harmless"

"I don't care. It's still a snake out in the open where my children were walking"

"Alright gang, I am hungry" Stef said stepping between Callie and Lena's playful bickering "Get your cups and fill up. Enjoy this night"

"AWESOME" Jesus exclaimed grabbing Jude by the arm and dragging him with him telling him how to load up on the toppings.

"They are going to be on a sugar high Stefanie" Lena shook her head

"Eh, they'll run it off on the way home" She smiled "If not I'll hose them off outside with the cold water."

Lena rolled her eyes "Nice dear" She shook her head as she found Mariana coming up to them "Come on mama" She whispered "Get some fro yo with me please" Her eyes looking a little bigger then normal.

Lena nodded "Sure baby" She said leading her away.

Stef checked on the boys watching them all and Mike load their cups to the brim. Maybe Lena was right. Maybe they would be on a sugar high. Her eyes then traveled to Callie who had less in her cup then Stef would give to a toddler.

She approached the girl and reached out her finger snaking around the girls belt loop as she pulled her back to her. Keeping her in close to her body as she whispered into her ear to not cause a scene "Sweet girl, this probably going to be one of the only times you ever hear me say this. You need to put more in your cup then just that. If you can't fill a decent amount on your own. I'll do it for you" She said seriously "Do you understand?"

"I am not really hungry Stef" Callie mumbled pulling out of Stef's grip.

"Alright, I am going to do it for you" Stef said taking Callie's bowl from her hands and then leading her to where new bowls were she grabbed one for herself as well "Come with me baby. Help me figure out what's best for us."

"I can do it myself Stef" Callie said reaching for her bowl

"You're going to stay by my side and we're going to do this together." She said seriously "Callie you have one bite of yogurt in your bowl. I am not saying you have to load up as much as the crazy boys" Her eyes traveling to where the boys were dumping more toppings on. If you had at least half a cup with some fruit on top I'd feel better. Heck Callie I'd even stop at the burger place next door and get you a burger as long as you eat."

"I am just not hungry" Callie almost whined which was not normal for her.

"I know baby, but sometimes we have to do things when we don't feel it. Eating is one" Stef looked to Callie "Baby doll you're going to get sick if you don't eat. I don't want my Callie girl sick"

Callie sighed and nodded "K" She mumbled

"Let's do this together then" Stef said finally handing the girl her bowl back.

"The cake batter is good" Callie mumbled as the hand that wasn't holding her bowl came up and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Noted" Stef said with a grin.

They were just walking up to the cash register to pay when a little girl behind them with a balloon tied to wrist brought it in for a hug squeezing it a little too tight causing it to pop with a bang sound echoing the establishment.

The sudden loud noise made Lena jump causing her to drop her bowl while Mariana let out a scream dropping her bowl as well before plugging her ears and tucking her chin into her chest as she began to rock back and forth a little while Callie shot out of the frozen yogurt store as fast as she could while Stef stood in shock for a moment.

The little girl behind them was wailing over her lost balloon and the reactions of those around her.

"It was just a balloon popping!" The mother exclaimed "Not the end of the world. No need for dramatics" She muttered out loud as she dropped to her knees to try and comfort her daughter.

"They were in the Anchor Beach School shooting yesterday!" Jude defended. "Up close and personal, we were just trying to have a family night put it past us. It just startled them!"

The color drained from the woman's face as she lifted her crying child into her arms hugging her tight after hearing about the lives lost in that shooting. "I am sorry" She said softly as she tried to hush her daughter.

"There is no right way of healing" Jude mumbled as Brandon cane up behind him wrapping his arms around him "It's okay buddy."

Stef looked around and saw that Jesus and Mike had ran out after Callie. She approached Mariana who had started to cry now "Baby it's okay" She whispered into her ear while her eyes stayed on Lena who stood in shock as she pulled Mariana all the way into her arms. Wishing she could pick her up again like she did when she was little.

"I am sorry Lena" Stef whispered "Maybe, I pushed this too soon"

Lena blinked several times before kneeling down to pick up her and Mariana's cups. "No it's fine Stef it was just a balloon. We're fine"

"I want to go home mommy" Mariana whimpered in Stef's arms "I want to go home now"

"I have to pay for this, then we can go"

"No" The lady behind her holding the small child on her hip "I'll pay for it"

"Me too" Someone else said behind her.

"Me too' One of the cashiers said as she pulled out some vouchers "And come again please."

Lena's eyes filled with tears as did Stef's "Oh Thank you" Stef said softly

"I am sorry" The lady turned towards Mariana and Lena "I am sorry you had to live through that. It's every parent's worst fear. Are you a teacher at the school?"

Lena cleared her throat not wanting to talk about it right now. Not wanting people to know she failed kids yesterday.

"She's the vice principal" Jude smiled proudly "She's the best one, and she saved my sister's yesterday"

"Any mother would" The lady nodded as Brandon could Lena was about to lose it so he walked over to her grabbing her hand "Come on mama lets go see if my Dad has Callie. She's going to need you."

Lena nodded and allowed Brandon to lead her out of the store.

"I am sorry" Stef said as she instructed Jude to grab their stuff "Our family didn't mean to put a damper on your evening. We were just trying..."

"To be a family" A man said in line "We understand, this town is a community. Don't apologize. Just get that sweet little girl home and tuck her into her bed and kiss her an extra time tonight."

"Thank you again" Stef nodded as she guided Mariana to the door waiting for Jude to catch up. "Come on handsome lets figure out where your sister ran off too" She sighed "Hopefully Mike or Jesus caught her" She whispered to herself.

She ushered her two youngest children out the door to meet Lena and Brandon on the sidewalk. "Where did Callie go?"

Lena shook her head "I don't know she bolted and we stayed in the store frozen. My kid bolted and I was frozen because a balloon popped."

"Love" Stef held out an arm that wasn't holding onto Mariana "Don't beat yourself up. It is not your fault"

Lena moved to Stef and allowed her to hug her to her side.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine" She exhaled "I am the one that thought having frozen yogurt for dinner was a good idea."

"It was good mom" Jude said looking up at her his eyes wide "We had fun on the way here, and when Mike bought ours we had fun eating it" Evidence of chocolate still on his face. Which Lena ended up reaching out and wiping his mouth with her thumbs as she gave a small smile "I am glad you had fun."

"Your daughter should be on the track team" Mike called out as he ran back to the group trying to catch his breath.

"She's fast, she's a runner in life. She gets spooked she runs" Stef sighed "Where is she?"

"Jesus should also be on a track team" He smiled "He caught her. Stopped her. The two are headed back to the house together. Come on I'll give you a ride" He pointed to his car

"Jude and I will walk back" Brandon offered "Since dad's car only seats five and it's only two blocks"

"You still spending the night with me Bud?" Mike asked opening the car door for the ladies

Brandon nodded "I was planning on it"

"Okay, I'll wait for you at your mother's for you two"

"Be careful please" Stef said turning to Brandon once Lena and Mariana were in the car "Mama is nervous about you two walking home by yourselves. I can tell. Make it quick please"

"Sure mom" Brandon nodded as looked to Jude "We've got this don't we?"

Jude nodded "We'll be fine"

"See you in a few minutes" Stef winked at them before climbing in with her wife and daughter.

After watching the car pull out Jude sighed "This is going to be a long road isn't it?"

Brandon nodded "Unfortunately kid" He wrapped his arm around his shoulder "But we have each other and that's what really counts. We'll help them."

Jude nodded with a smile "We will! We'll take care of them. Because we're family"

The Fosters

FB

_Dana looked at her phone in her hands wishing Lena was still on the other end. Hearing her daughter's broken voice on the other line about hit her heart in a way it never had been hit before. She'd never felt so helpless before. She waited a few minutes to gather her emotions before dialing Sharon's number. _

_"Have you talked to the kids?" She asked the minute Sharon had answered. "Lena just called. She sounded so.." She paused and listed to Sharon explain Stef had texted that they were all fine and she'd call the minute she could to explain the situation._

_Dana nodded "They did all make it out" She nodded "But Lena told me the girls were in the shooting and saw things up close. Sharon my daughter sounded broken. My strong Lena Elizabeth sounded broken. I can't take it as a mother. I can't take being far away and not being able to help." She paused "She told me she wanted it to be just her and the kids" She took a deep breath "But I know my daughter and she's just shutting me out. I can't stay away. I think I am going to fly out this weekend. Even if she only lets me see her once. It'll be worth it."_

_She listened as Sharon agreed to what Dana was saying. She was thinking about flying out during the weekend as well. She was going to say more but Stef rang in on her line ending the call._

_Dan hung up the phone and turned her attention back to the TV which was showing news reports from the Anchor Beach Shooting. Her stomach turned as she watched body bags being wheeled out of the school that her daughter worked at. That her grandchildren attended. It could have been so easily one of her babies being wheeled out in a body bag. She didn't care what Lena said. She needed to hug those babies. She needed to touch Lena's beautiful skin with her hands hold her face in her hands as she kissed her forehead and remind her how loved she was. She needed to see her daughter. If she hadn't be aware before this she was aware now just how fragile life was. She wasn't going to waste a minute of it. She was going to go love and spoil those babies, but first she had to track down her husband and let him know that his beautiful little girl and precious grandchildren were alright. She was sure he was just pacing an office waiting for news on his daughter. Just as she had been. That had to be the most crippling few hours of her life. Knowing there was a shooting and not getting any answer from Lena. Voice mail each time she had called had killed her. She had managed to get a hold of Brandon during this time. She had found out the boys were safe but not knowing about the girls about Lena that had been brutal. So phone calls to make then planning a trip to see her daughter was on the top of her list and buying as many I love you gifts as she could for those babies. _


	15. Chapter 15

AN- Happy Mother's day out there to all the mom's and mother figures there are. Sometimes it's more then just giving birth to someone to be a mom. There are many kind of moms out there and mom's really are a special gift.

Thank you again for all your support and feedback! You guys are the best! ENJOY

The Fosters

She didn't feel right. Callie opened her eyes rubbing them a few times as she scanned the room. It was dark. Her eyes traveled to the clock on her nightstand the big red numbers told it was one thirty in the morning. She sat up and looked around confused. Then she remembered they had gone to the frozen yogurt shop for a family outing and the balloon popped scaring her. She remembered bolting and running as fast as she could. She couldn't stick around this time. Even though part of her brain had told her to, her legs had told her otherwise. She didn't even know which way she had started running until Jesus caught up with her at some point and pretty much tackled her to the ground for a moment to get her to stop running. He sat with her on the pavement for a few minutes while she caught her breath before he helped her up put his arm around her shoulders, and they wordless stood up and walked the last half block to their house. She'd been going home. For the first time in her life she'd been running home not away.

She remembered once they were in the house she'd gone straight to her room. She picked up the bear Lena had given her wrapped her arms around it and put her head down on the pillow. She must have fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow. She realized her shoes had been taken off and she'd been covered with two different blankets. A bottle of water and package of crackers at next to her bed with a pink sticky note that just said love mom. The water suddenly sounded so good she grabbed the bottle and greedily drank it as fast as she could. Her eyes traveling to Mariana's bed not surprised to find it empty. There had been talk of sleeping all together again down stairs for one more night. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples remembering again why she woke up. She felt awful. Her body ached, she was cold yet her skin felt hot. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this awful. She pushed the blankets off of her and stood up black spots formed in front of her eyes and the room began to spin for a moment before she managed to gain balance before slowly starting her trek towards the living room but upon passing Stef and Lena's room she spotted the door open and two night lights had been turned on making the room brighter.

Callie slowly approached the door way and peered in seeing three figures under blankets. The boys must have decided to want to sleep in their own room. She thought to herself as she slowly crept to the room coming to the side that was closest to the door. Which she knew to be Lena's side. She stopped once she was at the side of the bed. Looking down she could see all three looked to be sleeping so peacefully she didn't want to wake them. However the moment her stomach turned and her head began to throb she changed her mind quickly. She used her knees to gently push against the bed jiggling it ever so slight "Mama" She whispered.

Lena felt the bed move and she heard her name not fully awake and expecting it to be Jude. "What's up buddy?" She asked groggily as she blindly reached for him. "Can't sleep?"

"Mama, I don't feel good" Callie said in a panicked whisper this time bringing Lena fully to alert.

"Callie?" She questioned sitting up and turning on her bedside light while swinging her legs over the bed to put them on the ground then pulling Callie between them using her knees to steady her as she reached up and felt her forehead. Which she really didn't need to do. She could tell by the grayish color that the girl was sick.

"Oh good grief! Sweetheart you're burning up." She gasped once her hand touched Callie's forehead. "Mama, I really don't feel good" Callie whimpered as she started to sway a little.

"I know baby" Lena said standing up so she could help Callie sit down where she'd been.

"What's going on?" Stef asked sitting up after hearing the tone of Lena"

"Callie's sick" Lena said quickly as she settled the girl down on their bed. "Lena, I…" Callie's body jolted as she tried to get up her hands flying to her mouth. Thankfully Lena was experienced with knowing when a child was going to throw up. She quickly grabbed her trash can and held in front of her while pushing her back down holding the trash can under. Mariana sat up during this and tried to make better room for her sister while rubbing her back.

"What the heck could she possibly be throwing up a piece of bacon and three bites of soup?" Stef asked as she watched as the girl's body was shaken by heaves. "Hang on baby" Stef said climbing off the bed "Mom's got you" She headed into the bathroom returning moments later returning with a cup of water, wet rag and a thermometer. She handed the cup and rag to Lena, while she powered on the thermometer and moved hair away from Callie's ear before placing it in the air waiting for a quick read. Her hand resting on the top of the girls head's she didn't need the thermometer to tell her baby was burning up.

Lena put the rag on the back of Callie's neck while she waited for the beep to let them know the damage.

Once it beeped Stef pulled it away from Callie's ear and looked at sucking in some hair quickly as Lena leaned over her shoulder gasping slightly. "Stef that's too high!"

Stef was already heading to their closet to grab a sweatshirt "Way too high, looks like Miss Callie and I have an emergency room date."

"No" Callie whined slightly before Lena made her take a sip of the water. "It's alright honey" She looked to Stef "Let me get dressed too."

Stef came out of the closet pulling a hoody over head "Normally love, I'd say of course" She shot a glance to Mariana "But…"

Lena looked at her daughter who's eyes were wide and obviously trying to hold it all together. "Right, your right it's really late. I don't want Jude to wake up and find out Callie's sick and we're all gone." She turned to Mariana "Miss. Thing can you run to yours and Callie's room and grab her some thing she can wear to the hospital, something that will keep her warm?"

Mariana nodded "Mom's will take care of you Cal" She promised as she slid off the bed to go get her sister some sweats noticing she was still in the jeans she'd fallen asleep in.

Lena turned her attention back to Callie "Sweetheart, can you tell me exactly what doesn't feel good? When did this start?"

"My arm hurts" Callie admitted "And I haven't really felt good all day." She admitted "I woke up feeling off."

"Callie" Stef shook her head "You should have said something a lot sooner sweets" She said as she watched Lena grab Callie's arm and quickly unwrapped it while Stef cursed herself for not remembering to clean it today. She'd help Lena with hers but she hadn't checked Callie's. She'd meant to the day just got away from her.

"Oh my gosh" Lena gasped once the bandage was removed as Stef covered her mouth. Callie's arm was slightly yellow with puss surrounding it. It was inflamed and puffy.

"Okay, love" Stef said grabbing Callie's face in her hand "You have to tell us sooner when something doesn't feel right. Even if it's something as little as a headache. Mama and I need to know these tings. This could lead to a very serious problem."

Callie's eyes welled up with tears as she looked away "I didn't want to bother you"

"Honey" Lena shook her head "We can give her this lecture later"

Stef nodded "It's coming with our mom daughter talk that needs to happen" She said softly as she slipped her shoes on.

"Here mama" Mariana said coming into the room with warm sweats for Callie and her new teddy bear tucked under her arm.

"Thank you baby girl" Stef said taking the sweats from Mariana "Alright Call, lets get you changed into these. I'll be careful of your arm." She assured the girl as Callie shook her head "No, I don't want to change. I want to go back to bed. Please.. Please Lena" She begged as tears fell harder "Mama please"

Lena's heart broke and leapt for joy at the same time. Callie was slipping mama in more and more. Granted she didn't feel good and clearly had a high fever. Yet she was also begging Lena to protect her and she knew she couldn't let her stay home.

"It'll be better if you are wearing these. Easier and more comfy at the doctors"

"But I don't want to go" Callie cried as she rubbed the bridge of her nose "I want to stay right here with you. I'll be feeling better in the morning."

Lena gave Stef a helpless look, she was having a hard time staying strong at this moment. Maybe it was running for her life yesterday holding Callie's hand the entire time. Trying to keep her alive as well. She wanted nothing more then to keep Callie with her at that moment.

Stef nodded knowing exactly what she needed at this moment. She needed her to be the strong parent. She needed her to make Callie do what they needed.

"We'll be back with mama soon love bug" Stef assured Callie as she pushed her back slightly on the bed seeing how weak the girl was she didn't even try to fight her. With the help of Lena they quickly managed to get Callie out of her jeans and into the sweats with socks and shoes on and draping a zip up sweater gently over her arms careful to not bother the injury more.

"I don't want to go" Callie cried again her fever clearly ruling her emotions. Stef had never seen the girl so vulnerable and young sounding as she did now. Her lower lip sticking out and trembling was the icing on the cake. She was almost not strong enough to make her go either. She quickly pushed past it grabbing a blanket from the end of the bed as well as Callie's bear. She stood and helped Callie to her feet.

"Here" Lena handed Stef her cell phone from off the charger "If you need me please don't hesitate to call. I am sure Mike and Brandon would come over for a little while.

"Mama you can go" Mariana whispered "I'll be okay."

"I want mama to stay here with you and Jude" Stef told Mariana "That'll make Jude feel better"

"Jesus will sleep through everything" Lena laughed

"Right?" Stef smiled as she led the protesting Callie to the door. "I'll keep you updated."

"I don't want to go" Callie cried " and I am going to be sick again" She sobbed as Lena got in front of her with a trash can "I'll help you get her to the car" She said softly.

"This is hard" Stef whispered to Lena who looked like she was equally going to lose it.

"She has to go" Lena reminded Stef "Her fever is dangerously high and we can't treat that infection. You're going to be able to help more if needles are involved" She whispered to her rebuilding Stef confidence she needed.

"Right" She nodded as they managed to get Callie to the car into the front seat protesting the whole time. Lena took the blanket and bear from Stef and leaned in the car buckling Callie up she tucked her in placing the bear beside her tucking him in as well "Don't worry sweetie, mom's going to take very good care of you. You'll be back before you know it. We're just going to get you feeling better"

"I don't want to go" Callie whimpered "Why can't I stay here with you?"

Lena was pretty sure her heart broke yet again. She couldn't believe a heart could break so many times in just a few days.

"You'll be back here with me before you know it slug a bug" She assured her as she brushed some hair away from Callie's sticky hot forehead. "Mom's going to take good care of you." She promised as Callie as she backed out before Callie could reach her. She shut the door. "Keep me posted"

"I will" Stef nodded as she hugged Lena to her "She'll be fine. I promise"

"I know" She nodded "It's just hard to hear her beg for me."

"I understand" Stef said rubbing Lena's arms "And normally I would suggest you come with me but I think Mariana and Jude need you here."

Lena turned and looked at the house knowing Stef was right "Call me if anything comes up. Check in with me please?"

"Of course my love"

"Remember her fever is high she's not herself"

"Baby, I've taken care of sick children before too" Stef assured her "I got it. I don't have a coffee mug that says #1 mom for nothing"

Lena actually cracked a smile at that "Alright, go hurry" She smiled before hurrying into the house before she changed her mind.

THE FOSTERS * THE FOSTERS * THE FOSTERS*

Stef hated the emergency room. It was a lot of sitting around and waiting. Her child was sick, she was suffering down out right miserable. Sure they had been checked in rather quickly. Even been given a room and saw a nurse who asked for all the systems. However that had been over an hour and now they just waited.

Stef sitting curled up on the hospital next to Callie trying to soothe her by running her fingers through her daughter's hair. Telling her stories from her own childhood and the mischief she had caused.

"You're making us look good" Callie whispered leaning against Stef while her hand absent mindlessly played with the ends of her mother's long blonde hair rubbing it between her thumbs as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Stef couldn't help but smile "The five of you? Good?" She laughed then leaned in and kissed her forehead "The five of you are good kid's baby. Mama and I are so lucky to have you."

"You really think we're good?" Callie asked "Even though we bicker? Forget to do our chores. Argue with you."

"You guys make mistakes" Stef countered "And mama and I are here to correct those mistakes, and love you through them. It doesn't make you a bad kids"

Callie rubbed her tired eyes "Stef, I don't feel good."

"I know my love, I hope the doctor comes in here soon" She said softly as she climbed off the bed "I am going to go find out what's taking so long."

"NO" Callie sat up quickly as she reached for Stef's arm "No, mom don't go Please Mom!."

The title Stef had been longing to hear come Callie. Mom. "Okay. Okay" She held up her hands "I won't leave you. I'll stay right here. Just take a deep breath. Calm down easy does it. We don't need you throwing up again. You have nothing in your tummy to throw up."

"Well hello" The door open and Dr. Hopper came in wearing a pink bow tie this time and the same smile as last time "I heard one of my favorite patients was back. Made me thankful to be working the late shift tonight!"

Callie's eyes got big "I am one of your favorites? I am a big baby!"

"You aren't a baby. You've got spunk in you kid. I like spunk!" He smiled as he tapped her knee "Sorry you are not feeling well"

Dr. Hopper said looking over his notes before putting them down and putting on some gloves.

Stef moved so the doctor could look at Callie's arm. He let out a whistle "Wow, that looks painful. I am sorry Callie. "What I am going to do is start an IV drip" He said looking to Stef "Were going to put a fever reducer in it, and something for the nausea. I am going a culture from the wound to see if it's just on the upper skin or if it's spreading deeper. After I get the answer to that we'll know how to best treat this okay?"

Stef nodded as she braced herself for the fight she was going to have with Callie and getting an IV started. "Should I hold her?" She asked "For the IV? Like I did last time?"

"You can" He nodded "Or I can have a few nurses come in. What would be less traumatic for her?"

"I'll hold her" Stef nodded "But maybe an extra nurse to help since I don't have Lena this time."

Dr. Hopper was going to say more when there was a knock on the door before the door opened slowly and Lena stepped in. "What's this about not having Lena?"

"Lena" Stef said in surprise as Callie's eyes lit up "Mama?"

"Hi sweetheart" She smiled stepping in. "Jude woke up and he and Mariana decided that hanging out in the hospital emergency waiting room sounded like a lot of fun. So they woke up Jesus packed all the junk they could manage and are now camping out so I could be here with you and Callie. They all decided if it were them they'd want both their moms. Callie deserved both her moms.

Dr. Hopper smiled "I'll be getting a nurse in here to start that IV right away. Then I'll get the culture going"

Stef nodded "Thank you Dr." She said as Lena approached the bed "How are you feeling baby?" She reached out and touched her retracting her hand at how hot she was "Dr. Hopper her fever is going up. I can tell just by touching her!" She said alarm filling her voice.

"The IV will help" He promised "We'll also bring in some cool rags and pack them around her. That'll help" He promised as he ducked out quickly to grab a nurse and what they needed.

"I don't want an IV" Callie said softly shaking her had at Stef "Please mom!"

"I know" Stef said crawling behind her like she did last time wrapping her tightly in her arms while Lena sat on the side of the bed in front. "This is going to make you feel so much better baby" She promised and sighed with relief as Dr. Hopper was true to his words and came back in quickly with a nurse and all the supplies. "Lets get you feeling better Callie" He said seriously as a nurse hooked the IV bags to poles.

Tears fell freely down Callie's face "Mama" She begged sounding so small reaching for Lena "Save me! You said you'd save me yesterday."

"This fever is killing me" Lena let out a sigh as even Stef began to cry at the helplessness she felt.

"We'll be quick" Dr. Hopper promised knowing this family just needed a slight break.

"Alright angel" The nurse smile as she took Callie's arm while Stef held Callie firmly against her body and Lena leaned up and grabbed Callie's face in her hands holding it still making their brown eyes meet. "Just look at me love bug" She said softly "Feel mom and me right here with you. I know you don't feel good. I know that's scaring you. Feel us here. Feel how safe you are in our arms."

The nurse worked quickly to clean the area and find a vein. Lena's words must have hit something deep inside Callie as she kept her eyes on Lena the entire time and didn't even flinch once the IV was inserted. That was progress. Callie for one of the first times in her life had felt safe in the arms of the women who loved her unconditionally.

The Fosters

FB

_"That was horrific Stef" Lena said to Stef as they walked out of the hospital after giving their police statements. Each of them with a daughter tucked firmly to their sides. "Giving our statements shouldn't have been that horrific"_

_Stef couldn't agree more with her. She'd missed the first few minutes of them giving their statements as she gone out and called her own mother giving her the run down of what had happened. Then called the boys to let them know they'd be home with in the next hour or so. One her phone calls had been wrapped up she'd gone back to the room and listened as her wife and two children relived what was probably the scariest few minutes of their lives. To hear each person's version, to hear what they were thinking, then to hear the police officers ask detailed questions They weren't in trouble. They knew who had done this but the way the police asked the questions there was a time or two she felt like her wife and children were under trial. All she wanted to do was pack them up whisk them away and never look back._

_"It's finally over though right?" Callie asked "We don't have to do anything more? No more hospitals? No more police? We don't have to talk about it anymore do we?"_

_Stef knew it was not possible to pull Callie any closer into her side then how she had her right now but it didn't stop her from trying. "No more police, no more hospitals" Stef agreed "But my love we're going to have to talk about it more. Talking about it is the only way that is going to bring us healing."_

_Callie pulled away once they reached the car and eyed Stef skeptically "You say that every week!" She said angrily "When you force me to go to those damn group sessions! I don't feel any better!"_

_"Language" Stef warned as she unlocked the car and helped Mariana in who now for the first time was losing it. Lena had gone stone walled right after her comment about being horrific and Callie was melting down in anger fit. This was one of those moments where Stef didn't feel like she had it all together. In fact she was pretty sure these were moments that made her the worst mother of the year. Did she just correct her daughter's language? Really? The kid had been through enough._

_"I know Callie, I know your angry and you have ever right to be. You've gone through a lot in your life."_

_"Whatever" Callie mumbled "I am fine, I just don't agree with hand holding, flower wearing, hippie dippie lets talk about feelings mumbo jumbo."_

_Mariana was now crying harder now and Lena had already climbed into the front seat and had checked out leaving Stef to buckle in an angry teenage and a hysterical teenager. "Lord give me strength" She sighed to herself as she got Mariana into her seat and buckled her in before leaning in awkwardly and holding her for a few minutes whispering soothing words to her. Every time she tried to pull away Mariana would hold on tighter whimpering "No, mommy no." While Callie buckled herself in leaning her head against the window seething._

_"I promise you Miss. Thing once we get home I'll hold you okay? Lets get you home to your brother yes?"_

_Mariana finally released Stef wanting to see Jesus. "Okay"_

_Stef leaned over and patted Callie's knee "We'll re address group therapy for you in a few days alright? We are going to counseling together. We are going to talk this out together. We aren't going to hide behind walls because we are not alone any more Callie. We have a family that is here for each other."_

_Callie's eyes met Stef's hazels as she managed to calm herself down a little to give a nod letting Stef know she understood what she had just said._

_Stef winked at her "I love you Callie" She then planted a kiss on Mariana's forehead "I love you princess" She then shut the door going around to the driver seat. Finally taking her girls home to her boys so they could be all together as a family, just as they had been that morning at breakfast before the world through them a hard ball. The world felt different but she was sure once they were all together it would feel a little bit safer as they would be together safe in the arms of the ones they loved the most._


	16. Chapter 16

AN- Wow 100 plus pages of this story I can't believe it! I couldn't do it with out you guys! Your reviews help so much!

**WARNING SPOILER**! I did run out of FB's for the school shooting day, but I think I am going to do other FB's now to tie in the emotions and feelings of what's going on in their lives. I want some glimpses of their past to tell the story of the now... Why they are reacting as they do!

I hope you guys enjoy this! Thank you again for all the Reviews, likes and favorites. You all seriously rock! Best Readers EVER

The Fosters

Lena let go of Callie's hands and turned to Dr. Hopper "What now?"

"Now, I am going to have mom still hold her" He said looking to Stef "Don't let go, I am going to get a culture of the wound" He indicated to the tray that the nurse had brought in. "I can give her a numbing shot, it's still going to hurt most likely." He said softly "I'll make it as quick as I can." He looked at Callie before clearing his throat. "I can't give her this one through the IV or I would it just won't numb what I need it too."

"No" Callie shook her head "No, I don't want more needles."

"Callie it's going to hurt" Dr. Hopper Explained "I don't want you to be in more pain."

"I don't care!" She said struggling against Stef jostling her IV causing her to wince.

"Shh love" Stef moved some of Callie's hair away from her ear kissed her temple before resting her lips on Callie's ear.

"No, I don't want it" Callie shrugged Stef off as her eyes met Lena's "I don't want it! Please Mama."

Lena opened her mouth to speak but Stef beat her to it. "Let's try with out it." She said softly

"Are you sure?" Dr. Hopper asked concern "It'll hurt"

"I don't care!" Callie said again "I don't want more needles"

Dr. Hopper nodded "Okay, if it becomes to much we'll stop and get you the shot. Okay?"

Callie nodded and leaned back against Stef while Dr. Hopper took Callie's arm into his while Lena took Callie's free hand and kissed her fingertips.

Dr. Hopper quickly took her arm and began to work quickly to get a sample of the wound to run for tests.

Callie inhaled sharply and whimpered as she grabbed onto Stef's arm.

Stef felt her eyes well up with tears for her daughter, there was nothing worse then seeing and hearing your child in pain and not being able to take the pain away. "I've got you. I've got you." She repeated over and over in her ear.

Lena watched in amazement as Callie handled the pain much better then she did the needles.

"All done" Dr. Hopper announced pulling away from Callie. "You did great princess" He assured her "I'll get a rush on this stat. You just let that IV do it's job and get a little rest while we wait."

Lena wiped away a few tears from Callie's cheeks and nodded to the doctor. "Thank you"

The doctor and the nurse left leaving the three alone. Stef situated better in the bed so she wasnt restraining Callie against her but letting the girl rest against her. It didn't take long for Callie's eyes close and her breathing to become a little softer while she rested her pointer finger on the bridge of her nose.

"Poor baby" Lena said softly "The past few days have been so hard on her."

Stef let out a sarcastic laugh "No kidding"

Lena glanced at the IV bag "Hopefully that's done soon and they let her go home. I want my babies home."

Stef glanced at the clock "There is a counseling appointment in just five hours now"

Lena sighed "Great"

"You and Mariana have to go" Stef said softly running her fingers through Callie's hair. "You have to take her. I'll stay home with Callie or here wherever that may be, but you have to take her. Mariana's only hanging on by a thread."

"They both are just hanging on by a thread" Lena mumbled "And some moments where I am right there with them."

"Oh baby" Stef said reaching or Lena's hand grasping it in hers. "It's okay" Lena shook her head and pulled her hand away from Stef quickly "I am fine. I am just fine. I will be even better when Callie is released and we are at home with our kids watching stupid cartoons on the couch while Jesus and Mariana fight over the remote controller."

She stood up "Speaking of fighting Jesus and Mariana I need to go check on our ER campers."

Stef's eyes were wide "Uh why don't we both go" She said trying to untangle herself from Callie not wanting Lena to be alone at the moment.

Callie's eyes flew open at the movement as she grabbed onto Stef's arm "Mom?" She mumbled "Can we go home now?"

"Soon sweetheart" Lena promised "I am going to check on your siblings, you rest with mom okay?"

Callie reached out and began to play with Stef's hair again trying to self soothe herself again.

"You were so brave" Stef said softly as she watched Lena walk away

"Is Lena okay?" Callie asked as she watched her go before shaking her head "Is my mama okay?"

"I like that" Stef whispered to Callie "Hearing you call mama that."

Callie's eyes got big "It's okay?"

"Oh yes baby" She said grabbing her tightly and holding her against her "Oh you don't know what a gift you've given her by calling her mama."

Callie rubbed her eyes "I want to go home" Her lip quivered

"I know sweets" Stef said softy "Hopefully soon. Why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep while the doctor runs your test. That will help you get home sooner."

"You won't leave me?" Callie asked

"No, I am going to stay right here" She promised "I want my mama back" Callie mumbled as her feverish sleep took over.

The Fosters The Fosters The Fosters

"No… No" Callie began to thrash around the bed "No.. I don't like this." Her eyes fly open and before either Stef or Lena could stop her Callie's hands flew to her IV and she had ripped it out before she started to scream.

"I'll get the doctor or a nurse" Stef said jumping from the bed while Lena grabbed a tissue to stop the blood on Callie's arm.

"Callie" Lena grasped the girl "Callie. Baby wake up. Callie!"

Callie's eyes flew open as her hand went to her chest. She looked around and let out a sigh when she realized she was safe "Mama?"

"It was just a bad dream" Lena assured her applying pressure.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked her eyes on her arm.

"An hour" Lena smiled "You needed some sleep."

Stef a nurse and the doctor all came into the room seconds later. Dr. Hopper smiled "Well your IV bag was almost empty so we aren't going to put it back in" He said as the nurse moved in to clean up Callie's arm and the dripping IV bag.

"I've also got some good news for you" He smiled "We got the source of the infection so I know how to treat it" He moved over and grabbed a thermometer and put a cover on it before placing it in her mouth and waited for it to beep. "Your fever has dropped down to a 101 normally I would keep someone until the fever was broken." He glanced to Lena who was standing by the bed rocking from foot to foot.

"However I think it's best for you today, if I release you to go home with your moms. I think you'll do better in your own bed"

He looked to Stef "Before we do that though, I do have to give her a shot of antibiotics. It's big dosage to kill the infection. I've also prescribed you more oral antibiotics, some anti nausea medicine."

He turned to Callie "The amount of antibiotics we are giving you could do some things to your body. So make sure you tell your moms if anything feels funny." He then turned to Lena "And mom if her fever goes past 102 I want her back here ASAP."

Lena nodded while Stef climbed on to the bed to hold Callie.

"This one needs to go in her upper thigh" He winced

Stef smiled and nodded "We've got it. Come on mama" She said to Lena as she shifted Callie in her arms so the doctor could get to her thigh.

"You've been doing so good" Lena crouched down so she could meet Callie's eyes "One more shot and then we are going home."

"Home" Callie said softly reaching out and wiping away a tear that was rolling down Lena's cheek. "I want to go home with you."

"You will" Lena promised "Just hold my hands" She offered while the doctor quickly gave her the shot.

"You did so good" Stef praised as she helped her sit up "I am so proud of you baby!"

Callie blushed while Dr. Hopper got the discharge papers and handed them to Stef "Take your family home. No offense but I really don't want to see you in here again. Follow those instructions and follow up with Callie's doctor in a day or two."

Stef nodded "Lena, want to get her dressed and take her home? While I go grab the others?"

Lena nodded knowing Stef was trying to give her and Callie some alone time.

"See you in a few minutes baby" Stef said kissing Callie's forehead

"Get Jude into bed. He's going to be so tired"

"Ah there's my Callie bug" Stef laughed as she gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

Lena grabbed Callie's sweats from the chair "I know the hospital gown is stylish, but why don't we leave those here"

Callie nodded "Lena" She shook her head "mom?"

"Yes sweetheart" Lena asked putting the clothes on the foot of the bed as she moved to stand in front of Callie.

"Can I?" She bit her lip

Lena reached out and brushed some sticky hair away from Callie's forehead noting that her and Stef needed to make sure she got a bath at some point soon. "What's going through that head of yours?"

Callie's eyes locked with Lena's before she shook her head "Nothing, I am just cold. Can I have my socks first?"

Lena tried her hardest to night sigh before she nodded and quickly helped the girl dress while they waited for the nurse to bring back a wheelchair. Lena reached up and grabbed the bear and placed it in Callie's arms "Don't forget your friend"

"Never" Callie said hugging it tightly to her. "I could never forget this" She said softly "It's one of my greatest treasures. No one has ever given me anything so special" She said softly as she buried her face in the bears fur sneaking a peak at Lena. "I love it. Lena.. Mom? Can I?"

"Alright who is ready to go home?" The nurse asked coming in with the wheel chair?"

Lena sighed at the distraction "My daughter is" She said softly "I am going to go get my car and meet you at the doors."

Callie looked scared for a moment until Lena grabbed her hand "I promise you, I am coming back" She made eye contact with her "Just like I told Mariana the other day. I am coming back for you. I promised her and I did."

Callie nodded "Hurry mama"

Lena nodded "See you in just a moment sweetheart" She said softly before leaving quickly to get the car so she wasn't separated from her daughter any longer than she had to be.

THE FOSTERS

FB

_"__That's stupid"_

_"__Not posed to say that! Bad word" _

_"__It's not. Stupid Stupid Stupid" _

_"__CALLIE" Colleen Jacob said sternly coming into the living room drying her hands on her jeans "I don't understand what has gotten into you today, but it is has to stop."_

_Callie glared at Jude and then glared at her mother but refused to say anything._

_Colleen knelt down next to Callie and grabbed her hand in hers "I am sorry baby, I am sorry that daddy said you can't go to the slumber party tonight. I know you wanted to go. It's just an important dinner that we have to go to and Jude does better with you here."_

_"__He'd be fine!" Callie argued "You could convince dad that I could go. He wouldn't even know if I wasn't here. He's gone all the time anyway. Why are you letting him make the rules this time! I did everything I was supposed! I did my chores! I've read to Jude. I fed the cat! I should go to the party! Everyone in my class is going!" Callie stamped her foot._

_"__I promise tomorrow you and I will go do something tomorrow. It'll be fun! A movie, shopping some ice cream. It'll be fun!" Colleen promised as she brushed some dark hair out of her daughter's face._

_"__No! Not as fun as my party! I'll be the only kid on Monday who won't have memories of this weekend!"_

_"__Callie, your dad said no."_

_"__I don't care!" Callie yelled "He's not the boss of you! It's just some dinner where he'll drink lots and sleep all day tomorrow! It's not that important! Not to where I can't go my party! Jude will be fine."_

_"__Your dad said no" Colleen shook her head "That's final. Now come help me bake cookies lets make this afternoon fun until the sitter gets here."_

_"__I don't want to make cookies with you" Callie said grabbing a book from the coffee table "Do it yourself"_

_"__Oh Callie" Colleen knelt in front of her "I love you very much. I am sorry you are disappointed but please try to use your nice voice with me. I am not using a not nice voice with you."_

_"__Your not being nice" Callie mumbled "My nice mommy would let me go to the party."_

_"__Sorry baby, not this time" She said softly as she reached for Jude's hand "Lets go bake cookies, while Sissy takes some time to herself."_

_Jude moved to Callie "Love you."_

_Callie glared at him and pushed him away with her toe "Go bake cookies"_

_"__Callie" His eyes big._

_She sighed and blew him a kiss "Go on baby, I am not mad you. It's Dad and mommy who say I can't go."_

_"__I try to be a big boy" Jude said looking at Colleen trying to help his sister out._

_"__You are a big boy" She said lifting him "So big, maybe next time. Tonight Daddy said he wants you guys together. Next time you can have the sitter all to yourself. I am sure you'd love that" _

_Callie rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her book._

_"__Are you really going to give me the silent treatment for the rest of the day?" Colleen asked tapping her daughter's shoulder "I'd love to bake cookies with my little lady."_

_Callie shrugged and kept her eyes down._

_"__Alright, silent treatment it is" She said softly "Love you little lady." She smiled "And hopefully before I leave tonight I hear your voice" She said softly "I already miss it."_

_Callie kept her eyes in her book and walked out of the room her bedroom door was heard shutting seconds later._

_Colleen sighed and looked to Jude "Oh boy, let me tell you how excited I am about her teenage years."_

_Jude just laughed not really knowing what she was saying. "Cookies?"_

_"__Cookies, baby cookies"_


	17. Chapter 17

AN- Wow guys! You guys are just the best! Thank you so much for your support! Thank you again for putting up with my errors I try to find them I do. :-) I sure do love writing this story and you guys make it all the more fun! :) Enjoy!

Stef was pacing by the front door anxiously waiting for Lena and Callie to get home. She knew she had only left ten minutes before them and she knew they would be coming home shortly after them. She knew Lena would probably stop and get the prescription filled. She liked to be prepared.

Logically Stef knew they were safe and would be home shortly. But her heart was pounding so hard inside her chest. Her heart wasn't being logical. In fact it was just being anxious. She had visions of someone storming into the hospital and shooting up the place. Then she had visions of Lena and Callie being a horrible accident. Then more visions of the pharmacy being taken over and everyone being held hostage. All of a sudden Stef's life and her family didn't feel so safe.

Stef checked on the other kids three other times while waiting for Lena and Callie to come home. Jesus and Jude had awkwardly carried the big air mattress upstairs and had settled it on Lena and Stef's floor. Jude and Mariana had decided to crash there while Jesus wanted to sleep in his own bed. All three were exhausted and asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow.

She was just coming back down from the third check and was packing the doorway when she finally heard footsteps on the porch followed by the sound of Lena's keys followed by the door opening. Finally her heart could beat normally again.

"Hi loves" She smiled as she greeted both of them with a hug and a kiss causing Lena's eyes to widen with surprise while Callie just groaned shoving Stef off of her a little bit. Her fever was lower now and she was just tired, cranky and over stimulated.

"Space please" She grumbled

"Oh you're a delight bug" Stef shook off her comment "Come, let's get you a popsicle before bed. We want to keep you Hydrated"

Lena handed Stef the small white bag with Callie's prescriptions in it. "Here can you put it in the medicine basket? I am going to try and get three hours of sleep before mine and Mariana's appointment."

"Okay love" Stef smiled at her leaning forward to kiss her forehead "Don't trip over kiddos as you go to bed"

Lena nodded "Kids are in our room?"

"Air mattress, your side of the bed"

Lena nodded as she stopped long enough to pull Callie into her side for a moment. "If you need anything at all wake me up."

Callie nodded and shrugged her off talking a step back. If it hurt Lena's feelings she didn't let it show. She probably too tired to notice. "Night ladies" Lena called heading up the stairs.

"A Popsicle then bed" Stef said placing her hand on Callie's back leading her to the kitchen. "Look I even saved you a purple one" she winked at the girl as she took it out of its hiding place "Your brothers didn't get this one."

Callie actually showed a smile as she reached for the treat after Stef had unwrapped it. Truth was she couldn't wait to suck on a Popsicle. She was thirsty and the purple ones were her favorite. She'd never told Stef this though. She was surprised she noticed little things like that with four other kids and a wife to care for.

"Thank you" She said as she began to eat the ice cold treat feeling relief in her mouth the moment it touched her tongue. She didn't even really notice the flavor just the coolness it brought to her tongue.

"Good huh?" Stef smiled at the girl relieved to see her putting something in her body even if it was frozen sugary juice.

Callie nodded as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand letting Stef know how exhausted she still was.

"Cals" Stef started not wanting to go to deep into conversation with this tired child. "How come you didn't me or mama that you weren't feeling well today?"

Callie shrugged "I guess, I didn't really know myself"

Stef raised an eyebrow "How do you not know?"

"I knew I felt off" Callie corrected "I knew I wasn't hungry and I was achy. I just chalked it up to after effects of the day before. I have a strong pain tolerance I don't always realize something is bothering me until it's really bothering me. I came and got you then" She justified.

"Yeah, you did" She nodded "And I was proud of you. You know mama and me we're on your side."

Callie raised her eyebrow at Stef not really knowing where she was going with this.

"Mama and I always want what's best for you. We want you feeling good, loved protected. We want to know when something doesn't feel right. Even if it's little. We want to know when something scares you. We want to be the ones that are there for you. I know sometimes you're not going to like our methods, but you have to trust us sometimes we know better than you do on what's best for you."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" Callie asked as she sucked the last of the Popsicle down handing Stef the stick who had hand reached out to take it from the girl so she could toss it in the trash.

Stef did her best to keep a poker face on as she looked at Callie "And just what about that sounds ridiculous?

"You knowing what's better for me then I know myself"

Stef let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding she was hoping Callie hadn't meant them wanting to be the ones that took care of her sounded ridiculous.

"I mean, I am with me all day" Callie continued on oblivious to Stef's body language of her thoughts "I am going to know what I need best. I have been taking care of myself and Jude for years. I've got this."

Stef nodded "You do have a lot figured out, you're smart and so very mature and I couldn't be prouder of the young woman you are becoming. However Callie, you are young you have emotions and feelings that run front and center right now. Sometimes those cloud your judgment. Not to mention we have life experience you just don't have yet. Callie people need people to take care of them. It doesn't make them weak. Mama takes care of me in ways that I struggle to take care of myself. She meets my emotional needs I can't fulfil she does little things for me that I over look. As I do for her. While you're young there are more moments where you need your mom's to guide you more. It's kind of our job."

Callie listened to what Stef said and gave her a slight shrug but didn't have any words to respond which caused Stef to sigh. "Alright love bug let's get you into bed. I bet you're as tired as I feel."

Callie nodded then her eyes got wide and filled with panic "Stef!"

"What?" She asked quickly "What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

Callie shook her head "No, but I forgot my bear in the car! I told Lena I wouldn't lose it and I left it in the car" Tired fever Callie emotions were running wild again

"Ooh love… Shh" She said trying to calm her down. "I'll go get it."

"No" Callie shook her head as she reached for Stef "Not by yourself!"

Stef brushed some hair out of Callie's face "It is okay, I'll be fine" She promised her "I'll be so fast you won't even notice."

Callie brought in her lower lip and bit down "Can I come with you?" She knew she sound crazy but she wanted to keep Stef in her eyesight.

"To the porch" Stef nodded "You can watch me from there."

Callie nodded at the compromise and the two headed to the porch where Callie stood watching with silent tears rolling down her cheeks not really understanding where they were coming from. She hated being this emotional.

It took Stef seconds to grab the keys run down and open Lena's car retrieving the bear and bringing it back up to Callie who wrapped her arms around it tightly burying her face in its fur "I told her I wouldn't lose it. I am horrible."

"Oh baby" Stef shook her head as she pulled Callie in for a tight hug "You're not horrible. You didn't lose it. You knew where it was. Why don't we get you upstairs and into bed, I think you need a little rest."

"I am not crazy!" Callie sniffed as Stef relocked the door and ushered Callie upstairs to her room.

"No love, no one thinks you are" Stef promised her as she noticed Lena had crawled into bed with Jude and Mariana. Jude curled up into her side.

"Looks like you and I get the bed" Stef smiled as she guided Callie the long way around so they could crawl in on her side.

"I don't think you are crazy" Stef said to her again as she climbed in after Callie and covered them both up. "What I think is you are drained, exhausted beyond belief and your body needs to rest. So please close your eyes. Curl up with your bear and your old mom and let your body rest. Please baby. This mom needs her little girl feeling better."

"I am not little"

"You'll always be my little girl" Stef said brushing Callie's hair away from her face "Always. That's a promise."

"Mine too" Lena mumbled from the bed below. "My promise too"

The Fosters * The Fosters *The *Fosters

"Mama?"

Lena stretched in the hard chair and turned her attention to her daughter who was sitting next to her twirling the straw in her London Fog. Normally Lena didn't stop for coffees she'd rather save the money but today was an expectation so she treated herself and Mariana to a treat. London Fog for the girl and double shot espresso for herself. She prayed that would give her enough mama juice to make it through the day.

"Mama?"

"Sorry sweetheart" Lena said snapping herself out of her thoughts "What were you saying?"

Mariana looked at her lap "Mama, why do we have to come here? Can't we skip and go get pedicures? That would be therapeutic."

Lena smiled at the thought "Because then mom would be mad and we would be in trouble."

Mariana raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Because Miss Thing we need to talk" She said softly "We need to get this out there. So our thoughts don't turn what happened in to something that can destroy us. It's good for us."

"I don't like it" Mariana mumbled "And you and mom once said I didn't have to go back."

Lena recalled the time when Stef and her had finally pulled Mariana from counseling. It been a little over two years after Mariana had come to live with them did they pull her from it. After progress had been made. When Mariana first came to them she wouldn't talk. Jesus did it for her. She wouldn't make her own choices she let Jesus do that as well. She wet the bed, she sucked her thumb. Her eyes were always big and fearful. She didn't stay quiet around them long that was probably the one that she broke down the easiest. She started talking to them after about three weeks. Which was unheard of for Mariana. However anyone outside of their house was a no go. She was socially behind in school. It was a really hard time. Watching her little girl break out of her shell and become the beautiful sassy fashionesta princess had been one of the best things Lena had ever witnessed.

"This is different sweetheart" Lena said softly "And I am going with you. You aren't going alone."

"This time." Mariana mumbled

"We will have our own appointments" Lena nodded "Sometimes and that will be good for us. This is good for us. Trust me on this okay."

"Callie's not here" Mariana tried

"Mariana" Lena narrowed her eyes giving her the you're really going to try that.

"I don't know why it's become something to be ashamed of" Lena shook her head taking a sip of her coffee "Talking to a professional isn't something to be ashamed. It actually shows strength and determination to get life figured out so it doesn't take you down."

Mariana thought about Lena's words and nodded "I just don't want people thinking I am crazy."

Lena shook her head "They don't. They won't."

"Mama?" Mariana looked up her eyes big "Do you think if Andrew had talked someone maybe he wouldn't have shot up the school?"

Lena twirled her own stir stick in her coffee as she tapped her foot on the ground processing her daughter's tough question. "Well sweetheart, I can't answer that for sure. I am not Andrew. What I think is yes it could have helped. If he had someone he was talking to, letting them know his feelings, his anger maybe they would have found tools for him to use. So he could take his anger out in a healthy way."

"I've heard you and mom say things like that about Callie." She said looking up "Healthy ways for her to vent. DO you think Callie would do something like that?"

Lena gave Mariana a sad smile and shook her head "Not like that no, but your sister does need healthy outlets. As your sister isn't the type to get angry to harm others. She's the type to get angry and harm herself. She's the hardest on herself. She sometimes hates herself."

Mariana nodded "I know! I share a room with her I see a lot" She paused before speaking again "mom do you and mom watch her for self harm?"

Lena decided giving her daughter an honest answer was the best way to go. "Yes, your mother and I pay close attention to Callie's behavior. She doesn't always know how to vocalize what she needs and wants. We're still figuring out how that looks for her. So we watch."

"What about the rest of us?" Mariana asked "Do you worry about that?"

"I think I observe all of your behavior closely. I know you guys. I know when something is off." Lena ran her fingers through Mariana's hair "You're not thinking of hurting yourself are you?" She asked sitting up quickly concern filled her eyes

Mariana shook her head quickly "No, not really. I used to a long time ago when I was little. I used to think about running in front of a car so I wouldn't have to go to another home. I was tired of never feeling like I belonged. But I found you and mom and those feelings went away. Even when I am the saddest or the angriest I don't think those thoughts anymore. I used to though."

"My beautiful baby girl" Lena said softly as Mariana leaned over and rested her head on Lena's shoulder "Thank you mama"

"For what?" She asked softly "For being my mama, for making me belong. For wiping away my tears, cleaning up my scrapes holding my hair back when I am sick, for grounding me when I am out of line. I don't say Thank you enough. I love you mommy."

"Come here" Lena smiled "I know your big but come here" Mariana quickly got up and sat back on Lena's lap while her mother held her tight against her. "Mariana I'd be lost without you. Thank you baby for letting me be your mom. It's the greatest title and gift I've ever received. I love my Miss. Thing."

_The Fosters _

_FB_

_She felt her brother grab her hand and squeeze it in hers. Reminding her that he was in fact with her and he wasn't going anywhere._

_"__I am sorry officer" The woman said as she handed him their bags "It's just too much for my house. I thought I could handle twins I can't." She shook her head "Keeping up with my baby, my toddler and my teenagers is just too much. Mariana doesn't talk at all. I can't get her to say one word. Not one. It's so frustrating to know what she needs when she won't talk. Or her brother does all the talking for her. Then something needs to be done about Jesus. He needs something he's bouncing off the walls all the time. He only comes down long enough to sleep and that's only for three or four hours"_

_Mariana squeezed Jesus's hand as they listened to fourth foster home. Her eyes scanned around the busy police station in fear. She wanted out._

_"__Don't worry Mariana" Jesus shook her head "We don't want to be in their house anyway it smelled bad. Mommy's probably out of the doctors again. We'll go back to her again."_

_Mariana tried to smile at the thought she did want to see her mom but every time they went back everything was nice for the first few days before it got awful again. Scary, no food people coming in and out all times of the night. Her mommy's friends playing games with her she didn't like. _

_Jesus sense her fear as he wrapped his arm around her tucking her blankie in around her legs "Don't worry no matter what happens I'll always be here for you. I'll take care of you"_

_"__Jesus, Mariana" Their foster mother walked away from the officer and knelt down in front of them. She brushed Mariana hair away from her face "Sweetheart, you've got to open your heart to someone. Let them in. You're a good girl and I know the perfect family is coming for you. I am sorry sweetie it's just not mine. I can't take care of you the way you need. I can't take care of you. You need someone who can._

_Mariana nodded as she clung to her blanket and willed herself to not cry. This had been the nicest of the homes they'd been in. She hoped it would be real. She was tired of moving._

_"__You buddy, stay fun" She patted Jesus's knee "I know you'll get a family that will find many activities for you that keeps you busy. You're an awesome brother and your sister is lucky to have you. Just remember she does have a voice of her own. She needs to speak for herself."_

_Jesus nodded as he wrapped his arm around Mariana again "Thank you for taking care of us while you could" He said politely._

_"__You're good kids" She said softly "You are. I am sorry I couldn't make it work for you. I was failing you. We just can't take care of you."_

_The officer cleared his throat and shook his head wanting her to go before she said more that would damage the kids. _

_She gave them each a kiss before standing up and leaving._

_The officer knelt in front of them "Don't worry guys, I'll get you the perfect home. It's going to be okay" His pager went off and he looked at it. I am going to take this call and we are calling someone to come get you. Just hang tight okay guys?"_

_Jesus nodded "We'll be fine. I promise we'll sit quietly"_

_The police station was buzzing and Jesus and Mariana were sitting on the bench waiting. It felt like they were waiting forever. _

_Mariana's thoughts were lost. The words of her foster mom playing in her head, they were too difficult because she wouldn't talk. She was weird. She closed her eyes imaging what it would be like to just disappear. Then no body would have to take care of her. She wouldn't have to worry about going back to her mother's house. As much as she wanted to the thought scared her. She wanted her mom healthy. She liked her when she was healthy but she never stayed healthy long. She was trying to visualize a world with out her when all of a sudden she looked up and there was a pretty blonde cop kneeling in front of them introducing herself as Stef. Mariana tried to not smile at the woman she was tired and the last thing she wanted to do was smile, but she made a crack about Jesus being her husband which brought a small smile to Mariana's face before she offered them candy._

_Jesus took a sucker with a smile and waited for Mariana to grab hers from the nice cop. When she didn't he took it from her instead and handed it to his sister who gratefully from her brother giving Officer Stef a small smile._

_She felt Stef's eyes locked on her._

_She reached out and patted Mariana's knee almost as if she could read what the girl had been thinking moments before she showed up. "Hang in there little lady, I know you are scared right now. I would be too." She said with a sad smile "I am going to go see what I can do for you guys. It's going to be okay" She winked at the little boy. The twins exchanged a look as Stef headed over to a desk picking up a phone._

_"__She's pretty" Mariana smiled_

_Jesus unwrapped their suckers handing hers back to her as he nodded "See, she said the same thing Mariana. I believe her. It'll be okay soon enough."_

_From that moment on Mariana's eyes stay locked on Stef while they sat in the police station waiting to find out what their fate would be. _


	18. Chapter 18

Here you go again! To the best Readers and Reviewers out there! Thank you for all your support.

The Fosters

When Lena and Mariana got home they found their whole family out in the back yard with a whole picnic lunch spread out in front of them.

"Welcome home loves" Stef greeted "Come join us just in time."

Lena kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the blanket next to her wife "This is nice."

"Brandon went to the store for me" Stef smiled "Got us all these lovely fun picnic fixings."

"And Oreos!" Jude cried "He got Oreos."

Lena reached across Stef to where Callie was lying next to her on her stomach editing some photos on her phone. "Hi Sweetheart" She smiled brightly "How are you feeling slug a bug?" She said poking her arm with a smile.

"Better than last night" Callie smiled

Stef patted Callie's bottom before just resting her hand on it while she talked to Lena "This one here, her fever broke around 8:30 this morning right after you left. I've kept her on Tylenol though and the last few times I've checked it's been at 99.9. So under a 100" She smiled "And with that came back her sassy pants. Sassing her mom around all morning."

Callie shook her head and rolled her eyes "I am not sassy! You are."

"I bet it's both of you" Lena shook her head as she crawled a little closer so she could lean across Stef to kiss Callie's forehead so she could feel with her own lips how her fever was going. She was happy to find the girl barley warm.

"I missed having you with us this morning, but I am so glad to see you feeling better."

"Mama want me to make you a sandwich?" Jesus offered as Mariana slid in next to him on the blanket.

"That'd be great buddy" She nodded

"Callie, phone please" Stef held out her hand "Get your plate dish up" She patted her daughters bottom again causing the girl to groan but she saved her picture she was working on and handed Stef her phone before sitting up to do what she was asked. That was a vast improvement since the day before. She really must have been feeling crumby and they hadn't even put it together. Lena made a mental note of that for in the future.

"So how did it go?"

Lena looked to Mariana who was dishing up her own plate piling it full of strawberries.

"It was better than we thought it was going to be. It would have honestly been nice to have Callie with us today. Next time though. Our next group one is scheduled for Friday and tomorrow morning I have one for Callie scheduled at nine."

Callie swallowed a bite of her chip as she looked at Lena "I have to go tomorrow?"

"She said I can go in with you, since you missed today. You won't be alone."

"What if I don't want to go" Callie challenged

"It's not really an option babe" Stef shook her head using her tone Callie knew not to challenge.

"I wasn't asking you" Callie said glancing at Stef "I was asking Lena."

"Whoa. No" Stef held up her finger at her daughter "Watch it Callie. You don't get to pit us against each other. Mama and I are on the same page when it comes to this. As I told you last night. We may know what's best for you when you don't know."

"Whatever" Callie mumbled as she picked up another chip but shot Lena a glare anyway.

Stef narrowed her eyes at Callie "Callie" She warned

"Callie! Stop it!" Jude snapped "This is supposed to be a fun lunch. Don't ruin it! You don't always have to have the last word!"

Callie looked at her brother bewildered for a moment before dropping her gaze onto her plate "I am sorry" She mumbled

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be" Mariana offered trying to defuse the situation as Jesus handed Lena a full plate.

"Thank you" She smiled as she took a deep breath "I got a call from the school board on our way home" Lena said looking to Stef. "I have to go in for a meeting this afternoon."

"What? No" Stef sighed "They can't give you more than a day?"

Lena sighed "Press and parents want to know things. They really wanted to meet yesterday but because of Callie they decided to give me a day off?"

"Because of Callie?" Jesus asked as he frowned "That's what they said?"

Lena nodded "Mmmhmm because my child was shot, they gave me a day off"

"Oh how kind of them" Brandon said sarcastically.

Callie crinkled her nose as her hand went to her arm wincing as she touched it "But you were shot too mama. We shared the bullet."

Lena gave a small smile Callie slipped in the mama title, the girl was getting more used to it and that made her heart soar. Then it made her shake her head with Callie's crazy emotions towards her one moment she was glaring at her the next calling her mama and then she realized her daughter said they shared a bullet and for some reason that was the craziest sentence she had ever heard and it was true. She wanted to laugh and she wanted to cry. She kept her eyes on her daughter. They truly had a bond now. They shared a bullet.

"Mama you okay?" Jude asked as he caught her zoning out.

"I am fine" She nodded "Just thinking" She then turned her attention back to Callie "You're right I was, they aren't making me go to all the meetings. Just a few of them. Since I am the vice principal."

"Lame" Callie mumbled as she turned back to lunch "I don't want you to go" She said quietly catching everyone by surprise.

"Cals, I won't be gone long" She promised "They told me it was only an hourish and mom will be home with you."

"Well I don't want you to go" She said again

"I have to Callie" Lena sighed loudly "It's my job."

Callie shrugged and turned away from Lena on the blanket and just picked at her lunch quietly.

"I have to go Stef" Lena looked to her wife who nodded hoping she'd understand when clearly the kids didn't. "I know love" She assured her "We'll be fine here. Don't worry"

"Callie's right" Jesus said after a moment "It is really lame they need you today. Why can't you be home with us for at least one more day? It's not fair."

"I don't want you to go either mom" Jude shook his head and Mariana nodded "Please don't go. Tell them you're sick. Or tell them Callie was in the hospital last night! She should have her mom with her."

"Her mom is with her and they know that" Lena shook her head "Guys, I have to go. But I'll tell you what. I am going to take my cell phone in and have it on me the entire time. You are free to text or call me at any point. Even if it's just to say Hi. Okay?"

Jude and Jesus nodded while Brandon reached out and patted Lena's arm "Mom, we're going to be fine. Don't worry. It's just different."

Mariana sighed "I guess, if you promise to come home right away."

"With Callie's fever under a hundred while you're out I think I am going to take the kids to the beach" Stef said out loud getting three cheers from the boys a raised eyebrow from Mariana and crossed arms over her chest from Callie. "Why don't you meet us there after?"

Lena nodded "I love that idea. The beach is a great get away."

She then looked at the kids "I'll have my phone on me I promise" She looked to Callie "I promise."

"I. Don't. Want. You. To. Go" Callie said standing up tossing her mostly empty food plate into the trash can they brought out by the blankets before she went inside the door slamming behind her.

Stef held up her hand "Honey, don't let her get to you. We will be fine."

Lena chewed her lip "She doesn't request much from me. She never asks for anything. Leaving her when she is very dead set on me staying. Leaving her is going to be hard."

Stef glanced at Mariana "Remember the first time we left Mariana at daycare? During the summer when you had to do summer school? You remember the tears? You also remember how she was alright? She even had fun? She was fine. Callie will be fine honey. Jude's here and I am here."

Lena went to protest but nodded "Just remember I have my phone on."

"We know sweetheart" Stef said gripping Lena's hand. "We'll be okay. All of us. This is just a small step."

Lena took a few more bites of her lunch before standing up "I have to go get ready. Thanks for lunch" She said quietly as she headed into the house.

"Guys keep eating" Stef smiled to the kids "Or if you are finished start packing beach baskets, towels, toys, sunblock, tubes, snacks! Lots of snacks"

She then headed inside after her wife quickly. Didn't take her long to find Lena pouring coffee into a travel mug in the kitchen.

"Hey love"

Lena sighed "Hi sweetheart."

"Lena, Callie's going to be okay."

"I know" She nodded "I know she's safe in your care. The truth is I am having just as much separation anxiety from her and the rest of the kids as they are from me. I just have to be the adult. I have to do my job. I have an obligation." Her lip began to quiver and Stef was there quickly wrapping her arms around Lena pulling her in to a tight hug "The death total is at fifteen now. Ten children five adults and several in critical condition. My children are all here. All alive and breathing and I am freaking out about leaving them? How pathetic am I?"

Stef shook her head "Not pathetic at all! Lena Elizabeth not at all! Your children and you were put in a very dangerous situation the other day. You and Callie were shot at it! Thankfully it was just a graze but my love that is traumatic! I would be worried if you were happy to leave the kids. I would be worried if the kids didn't have a little bit of separation anxiety from you too."

"Ten children dead" Lena sobbed "And because the kid wanted to kill me. Why? Why did he want to hurt me? I wasn't mean to him. I was compassionate even when I suspended him. I let him know it wasn't personal but just the rules. Why did he turn on me?"

"I don't know" Stef said honesty as she tried to wipe tears away. "He was angry. His life was unstable. It wasn't really about you. It wasn't personal."

"The bullet graze in my daughter's arm makes it feel personal! He targeted my kids! That's personal."

Stef sighed "It was a statement."

"Statement made loud and clear" She shook her head "As ten kids are dead, and five sets of other families lost a parent." Lena took a calming breath "How did I miss he was so angry" She chewed her lip "Mari asked today if Callie was that angry" She whispered in case Callie was around. "It scared me" She said honestly "No I don't think our daughter would ever do this, but she's angry enough to hurt herself in big ways."

Stef chewed on her lip "Yeah, I guess she could, but she has us watching her. Loving on her. We are here. Look at Andrew's home life. He had nothing stable. She has us now. Believe it or not babe she feels safe with us."

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm herself down "I know, I see that, but my mind right now is working on seeing the worst. I can't lose my kids. Stef I can't lose my kids. I am not strong enough to lose them."

"Oh baby" Stef shook her head as she held close and rocked her "We aren't going to lose our kids."

"We could" Lena cried into Stef's shoulder "Ten kids just died in a blink of an eye. It's so real. It's all I can think about. It could have been one or all of ours!"

Stef just kept a hold on her no longer having the words to try and comfort her. There was always a chance something could happen. She didn't want to promise her it wouldn't happen. She just didn't want her to swell on it.

Lena finally pulled away and wiped her eyes "I am fine. I just need to go before I am late. I'll meet you at the beach."

Stef grabbed Lena's hand "If you're really not up for this, don't go."

"I am fine Stef" Lena said again "I need to help my coworkers deal with this."

"Alright" She agreed "But just remember before you're a Vice Principal you're a mom."

"That's why I am going' She nodded "I am a mom, I know how sensitive this is" She leaned forward and kissed Stef's cheek. "Remind the kids I have my phone with me. They can text me all they want."

Stef nodded "If they struggle I will remind them of this."

"Should I go say goodbye to Callie? Or will that make it harder on her?" Lena asked picking up her keys.

"I don't know love. Follow your gut? I can't tell if she needs space or if she needs a reminder of how loved she is." Stef sighed "But, I'll have her with me all afternoon. Planted next to me on a beach towel resting. So she'll be okay."

Lena grabbed her purse and her mug "Alright. I'll meet you at the Beach."

"Bye my love" Stef whispered as she watched Lena head for the door.

"LENA WAIT" Callie yelled running down the stairs as she ran towards Lena her eyes wide.

Lena put her things down quickly on the ground just in time to stop Callie from crashing into her.

"Whoa, Callie Honey"

"Don't go." Callie grabbed onto her arm and held on tightly. So tightly she could feel her shaking and her nails were digging into to her arm. She winced slightly trying to get her to loosen her grip. "Honey, that hurts"

Stef was now behind Callie and had wrapped the girl into her arms from behind "Let go of mama" She said kindly but obviously with command in her tone.

Callie loosened her grip a little "Don't go. Please Lena."

"It's just an hour Cal" Lena tried to free her arm while Stef held onto to Callie holding her tightly against her. "Callie, I am here."

"No, it's not the same" Callie's eyes filled with tears "Please mama. Please don't go." Tears began to fall "Mama!"

Callie's legs went weak as a sob took over her body and if it weren't for Stef they would have crashed to the floor but she managed to pull Lena down too as she refused to let go of Lena's arm.

"Honey" Stef rocked her slightly "Baby girl, you have to let go of mama's arm."

"No" Callie cried "No, she can't go! She can't leave me! Please she can't go."

Callie was now shaking in Stef's arm as sobs took over her body "Don't' go."

"Let go of her" Lena said to Stef who let go immediately and Lena pulled her into her own arms and rocked her on the floor.

"I won't leave you" Lena promised "I am going to stay right here with you Callie. I am staying. It's okay. I won't go."

Callie sucked in some air as she held onto Lena her body shaking "I'll hug you" She said softly "I'll hug you mom. I'll kiss you. I'll be a good girl."

Stef closed her eyes all of a sudden as it clicked. Callie was terrified that if Lena her in that moment that she wasn't going to come back. She'd come close to losing Lena the day before and now she was convinced that something terrible was going to happen and she'd loose another mother.

Lena looked over Callie's head to Stef "I can't leave her this upset. I'll have to tell them I can't come."

"You have the right" Stef said softly getting Lena's phone "This is your child and she comes first. They can't fire you over it. Really Lena it's fine. She was in the hospital two nights in a row. If she needs her mama she needs her mama."

Lena nodded as she held Callie against her rocking her. She didn't know how to fix this. She didn't know how to make her children be less afraid. She didn't know how to make herself be less afraid. So she just held her daughter rocking her in her arms promising her she wasn't going to go.

_The Fosters_

_FB_

_Callie woke up wanting her mom. She'd never not hugged her goodbye before and now she was in a desperate need of a mommy snuggle. She was still mad about the sleep over but she wanted her mommy. _

_She entered the kitchen expecting to find her mom and Jude making pancakes but instead she found Gracie her mom's best friend rocking Jude on her lap her eyes red and puffy._

_"Gracie, what are you doing here?" Callie asked "Where did Brittany go?" She asked referring to the babysitter._

_"She went home really late sweetheart" Gracie cleared her throat "Her mom came and got her after it got late. I came though."_

_Callie frowned "Why? Where's Mommy and Daddy?"_

_Gracie's heart sank as more tears filled her eyes. "Sweetheart, we have to talk."_

_Callie shook her head "No, no we don't. Just tell me where Mommy is"_

_Her stomach was filled with bad feelings. She didn't like the way Gracie looked._

_"Baby girl, last night your mommy and daddy were in an accident. Your mommy didn't.. She.. Baby she went to be with the angels. Your mommy she died."_

_Callie stopped breathing. She knew what died meant. Her cat Jinx had been hit by a car and died a few months ago. "No" She shook her head "No you're lying Gracie! That's a mean Nasty thing to say! Give me my Mommy!"_

_Gracie put Jude down and went for Callie who smacked her away "No! Go AWAY! I HATE YOU! MOMMY!" She ran from the room hearing Jude crying behind her. She ran to her parent's room expecting to find them but instead finding their bed exactly how her mother left the night before with her night gown laid out ready for her to change into when she got home._

_She grabbed the gown and threw it to the ground before she slid down next to it in defeat. Thinking back to when her mom tried to get her to talk, tried to get her to kiss her goodbye and she refused. She'd been nasty to her mom and now her mom was gone. All because she had been a bad girl._


	19. Chapter 19

AN- My mind was just going and going so I went with it. You got an update quicker then normal as I couldn't get it to shut down. Again Thank you for all your feedback! That's what keeps this going! You all just rock!

"Kariana, you're just going to have to tell them I can't make it" Lena said into the phone as she watched Stef get Callie up the stairs so she could clean her wound and wash her face. It had taken over twenty minutes to calm Callie down enough to let go of her and another ten minutes for her to be okay with the idea of Stef taking her upstairs so Lena could call out of the meeting. Callie was convinced that Lena would just sneak out once she wasn't insight.

"I am sorry, Callie's not okay and I can't leave her now." She shook her head "Not today, she was in the hospital really late last night…." She paused "Yes Stef is off, but Stef wasn't with her when we were shot at. It was me. On the anniversary day of her mother's death no less. She's going through some PTSD and with her being in the hospital last night with a raging fever and infection she missed her counseling appointment. I am not comfortable leaving my daughter when she is this upset. I know I have to leave her at some point. I know we still have lots of meetings to go to, but I cannot and will not leave her today. Not after what I saw. My child's wellness comes first. I can't leave Stef with two very emotionally distraught children" She paused again "Yes, I was calling about Callie and she's having a harder time right this second but Mariana isn't doing a whole lot better. Thankfully they trade off on the times they are melting down." Lena closed her eyes "Kariana my kids are not okay and frankly I am not okay today either. I can't be there. I won't make sound choices with my mind at home. I'll be at meetings the rest of the week. I just can't do today."

She paused again "Thank you. Yes I will. Thank you for being understanding. I'll fill you in more later, no we've got meals and stuff we're stocked when it comes to food. What I need is time and understanding and a little bit of grace as I figure out how best to deal with my children. We're just figuring this out one step at a time. I just need grace thank you for offering us that."

The Fosters The Fosters The Fosters

"Mom, we got all the beach stuff packed up and in the car" Mariana announced as she entered their mother's bathroom where Stef had Callie sitting on the counter. Medical kit next to her. She needed to change the bandages, clean the wound and apply an antibiotic cream. Only they hadn't gotten that far.

She was just wiping Callie's face with a rag while another cool rag laid on the back of her neck.

"Everything okay in here?" Mariana asked as she took a seat on the counter next to Callie sliding her hand into one of her sister's.

"Yes, fine" Stef promised

"Mama is on the phone saying she can't go in?"

Stef nodded again as she moved to Callie's arm and began unwrapping the wound. "This may hurt a little bit sweets, and yes mama is going to stay home today."

"Because I am a big stupid baby" Callie mumbled as Mariana squeezed her hand.

"You aren't a baby" Stef shook her head as she winced looking at the wound. Callie must have had a strong pain tolerance. The wound still looked angry. Red, puffy on fire to the touch and it was draining. She expected Mariana to pass out upon seeing it but she didn't she only squeezed Callie's hand tighter. "Love, does this hurt?"

Callie glanced to her arm and shrugged "It stings, a little but nothing I can't handle. Not like the thought of Lena going into that school." She mumbled "I am so dumb."

"I didn't want her to go any more than you did" Mariana said softly "And I am not a baby."

"No, but you didn't freak out the way I did" She said wincing and trying to pull her arm from Stef as she touched the wound with a wipe. "Ow" She hissed "Don't touch it. It hurts."

Stef let out a breath "Callie, I have to clean it and get the medication on it. We can't let it land you in the hospital again."

"But it hurts" Callie snapped "Just leave it alone. I can take care of it myself." She said reaching for the wipe only to have Stef hold it away from her. "This is what mom's do. It's my job to make sure it's done properly. I kind of failed you on that bug and it got infected."

"I can do it" Callie insisted again.

"You can" She agreed "But you're not going too." Stef narrowed her eyes at Callie "Don't make this difficult. It doesn't have to be difficult." She placed her hand on Callie's knee and glared at her when she saw what the girl was about to do. "Don't even think about it. You and I haven't battled yet but you push me away with your knee and you'll be in some serious trouble. Do I make myself clear? It's a battle you will not win my friend."

Callie nodded as she looked down "Yes ma'am"

"I'll be with you." Mariana whispered "You can squeeze my hand as hard as you want if it hurts."

"I am free to be at home" Lena came into the bathroom "How's it going in here?"

"Fine" Callie hissed as Stef put the wipe back to Callie's arm.

Lena moved over to look at the wound and winced. Her poor daughter. That looked painful She moved over to the other side of Callie and grabbed her other hand. "Let mom clean it. After we'll get you some more Tylenol to help with the pain. Maybe Callie and I should stay home from the beach and rest."

"What? No mama" Mariana all but whined "Please don't do that. She can rest on the beach. We packed the big beach umbrella"

"I just called out of work, it might look bad if I am on a beach."

"Ow! Stef!" Callie snapped as she pulled her arm from Stef's "You're not being gentle at all. That hurts!"

"Callie, I am being gentle" Stef grabbed her arm back wanting to tell her it was now mom. She couldn't do the back and forth thing but she decided to let it go this one. "I am done cleaning it, now I am going to put the antibiotic pain reliving cream on. Hold still." She then looked to Lena "I think you should come. It will be good for both of you. Fresh air and the sun. If you're worried about being spotted we'll drive to that beach that we love that's an hour out. We haven't really done a beach outing with Jude and Callie. I'd love for us to go. Obviously you and Cal can't do any crazy water actives this time, but it will give them a glimpse of our summer family bonding."

Lena looked to Callie "What do you love bug? Feel up to the beach?"

"Anything is better than Stef messing with my arm" Callie winced as yanked her arm free again "Stop it! It hurts. I want to do the rest."

"I am about ready to boot Mariana and mama out of here and do this ourselves Callie Q and you will not like it. Now drop the attitude! You know I am not doing this to hurt you."

"I don't want you touching me"

"Stef, I don't know" Lena shook her head as she watched as Callie prepared for another melt down "Maybe her and I should stay home."

"Callie, stop please" Mariana begged "I want mama to come."

Callie let her head drop as she winced one more time "Fine, I am sorry" She mumbled

"Almost done" Stef promised as let it dry for a few moments before going to wrap it up again so it would be protected from Sun and water. Once it was wrapped she leaned in and kissed the bandage "I am sorry it hurt baby."

Callie's eyes filled with tears as she watched Stef be so gentle and careful with her arm after she done nothing but yelled at her for five minutes. She had no idea why her emotions were so out of control. She wasn't able to get a hold of them like she normally could. It reminded her of the time she destroyed her room after her mother died. She suppressed the memory until Jude reminded her of it. She was angry and it was coming out in weird ways. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms all the way around Stef resting her chin on Stef's shoulder.

Stef was caught off guard for a moment before wrapping her arms around her holding her close as she rubbed her back with her hands "I love you too" She whispered knowing that's what Callie was saying.

After a minute Stef pulled apart and grabbed the rag and wiped Callie's face one more time. Before she smiled "Alright lovely ladies, why don't you go get in beach gear.

"Mom" Callie bit her lip "I don't have a swim suit."

"There's a shop on the beach your mama loves to go into. When we get there you two can go get one. Yes?"

Callie nodded "Okay."

Mariana waited for Callie to hop off the counter before she started telling her about the shop and type of stuff they had in there telling her she was going to bring her own money as well so she could get something. Maybe new sunglasses.

Lena watched them leave and looked to Stef "Are you sure we should bring her out? Her mood swings are night and day!"

"I want us to be together." Stef said grabbing Lena's hand "Away from the house. Some place the kids enjoy. Callie will be fine. She has us both there. She'll be able to see us at all times. She can curl up and read under the umbrella with you. Or play with her siblings. You can rest. I can rest."

Lena nodded after a minute "Alright"

"If it becomes too much for any one of them we will come home."

Lena nodded again "Okay. I trust you."

Stef smiled "I love those words"

"I do" Lena said going to her closet to get her favorite sun dress "You know I do right?"

Stef nodded "I do. I know this hard. I know we don't have the answers, but we didn't when Jesus and Mariana moved in with us. We figured it out. We'll figure it out with Callie. The important thing is we just keep showing her our love, and keeping her in check."

Lena nodded "And snuggle her lots. All of them. I just want to snuggle all my babies. I just can't get enough of it right now."

Stef nodded "Fair. I say go for it"

Lena smiled "They may think they are getting too big…"

"The boys may think that" Stef countered "The girls are eating it up, and they aren't too big. SO there." She stuck her tongue out "Do it! I'll mama sandwich them with you."

The Fosters* The Fosters* The Fosters

An hour drive, and twenty minutes in the shop with the girls while Callie shopped for a swimsuit which she found a beautiful lavender two piece one that just popped on her skin complexion. She and Callie were finally settling down on the big beach blanket. Stef and Mariana were floating around in inner tubes. Stef holding onto Mariana's foot so she didn't float away and so they could talk.

Jesus and Brandon were trying to teach Jude to surf which left Lena and Callie alone. This is what Lena wanted at the moment.

She dug in the cooler and pulled out two cans of coke that they somehow managed to sneak in there and two cookies. She handed Callie a coke and her eyes lit up in surprise. Lena hardly ever allowed them to drink soda.

"It's a special occasion, this is like a vacation day," She smiled as Callie took the coke and the cookie.

"Your special cookies?" She asked "The ones you hide from us?"

Lena smirked "You guys eat them too fast, but again I say it's a vacation get away type day. I want to share with you."

Callie smiled as she nibbled on the cookie watching Jude try and stand on a board "He loves the beach. You've just made his day. He is eating up Brandon and Jesus teaching him things. He's always loved me but used to wish for more siblings, to teach him things that I couldn't."

"You taught him a lot" Lena pointed out "And you've taken care of him. You are an impressive big sister."

Callie smiled "Yeah, and Jude will always have a special bond with me. It's just he loves being a part of a big family."

Lena finished her cookie and grabbed the sunblock "Can I spray you down? I don't want you to burn"

Callie nodded and sat in front of Lena as she put the last of her own cookie in her mouth. Lena quickly sprayed Callie and rubbed it in before putting it away. The two settled back on the blanket as they watched their family out in the water. "Callie, can you tell me what was going through your mind this afternoon when you didn't want me to go?"

Callie gave a side glance to Lena and shrugged "I didn't want you to go."

Lena reached out and put her hand over Callie's "Sweetheart, I know that. Can you please talk to me? Can you tell me what is going through your head?"

Callie looked down at Lena's hand over hers as she looked up "You're too good to be true" She said softly "I am going to close my eyes and you're going to be gone" She said so quietly Lena almost didn't hear it.

"Callie, sweet heart" She said began but was interrupted as Jesus ran up to the blanket "Mama, I hit my hand wrong on the board. I busted my knuckles open. Do we have napkins"

Lena looked up to see Jesus standing there with blood covering his knuckles. She got up quickly to make sure it didn't need stitches as Callie used this time to make her get away not wanting to talk to Lena. She was embarrassed about her emotions and her fears. She didn't want to sound five. She felt five. She ran to the base of the water. "Mom?" She called out grabbing Stef's attention. "If I just float in a tube, and not do anything crazy can I float with you and Mariana? I'll keep my arm dry."

Stef nodded "Yes, as long as you don't get your arm wet"

Callie nodded and ran and got a tube as Lena washed off Jesus's knuckle with a bottle of water "Callie, I am not done talking to you."

"Mom said I could float" She said cutting her off as she grabbed a tube "Sorry. Nothing to talk about anyways" She said quickly as Jude ran up to the blanket dropping down next to Lena's side "Mom, I am hungry! What can I have?"

Lena patted Jesus's hand "You'll be fine' She assured him "Let it stop bleeding before you go back in the water. Callie" She tried but Callie waved her hand at her and ran towards the water with her tube.

Jude flashed Lena smile "Avoidance Callie in the house" He then looked at Lena "She doesn't like talking about her feelings when she doesn't understand them. Can I have something to eat?"

"Whatever you want to buddy" Lena sighed as she watched Stef reach out and grab Callie's tube joining them together to hold it next to hers and Mari's.

"Wait until later this summer" Jesus looked to Jude "When mama can go in the water. She is the best. She can teach you all sorts of things."

Jude turned to Lena "Will you?"

Lena nodded as Jude grabbed a string cheese before curling up to Lena's side suddenly needing to be close to her.

"You okay buddy?" Lena asked all of a sudden as she felt bad for the boys. Mariana and Callie had been front and center in the attention line.

He nodded as he played with his cheese. "Have I told you I love you today?" He asked

"Augh mush fest" Jesus laughed as he ran back to join Brandon.

"I can never hear enough that you love me" She smiled at her little man "And Jude I love you. You bring me so much joy. I am pretty blessed to have you as my son."

"I don't remember as much about my mom as Callie does" Jude started "But, what I remember is you're a lot like her."

Lena raised her eyebrow "Yeah?"

Jude nodded "Gorgeous"

Lena laughed and ruffled his wet hair.

"And soft spoken, sweet, good in the kitchen and you always put our needs first. You worry about what we eat and how much we sleep. My mom was like that. Not that Stef doesn't do those things, she's just more… I don't know' He gave an embarrassed laugh "You know Stef, and she's a great mom. We love her! It's just you're personality is more like our moms."

Lena eyes traveled out to the girls before looking at Jude "That's a great compliment buddy. You're mother raised two beautiful, compassionate children. That says a lot."

"My mom would be so happy that we are with you" Jude looked up flashing Lena a smile "Since she couldn't be here. I believe my mom was with you and Callie the other day. She protected you so we wouldn't lose another mom." He got to his knees and gave Lena a hug and kissed her cheek "I love you mama" He then tossed his wrapper into the basket before running back to Jesus and Brandon.

Lena sat there watching her family play in the water as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Tears of gratitude, joy and fear all in one lump sum.

The Fosters

FB

_After a long day of work Lena walked through the park taking a seat on the bench in the park. She spent her day with children. So she was surprised to find herself putting herself in the park with more children. She watched as mother's sat on a bench next to her talking and catching up while their children played on the jungle gym. She watched as a father tossed a football with his daughter. She watched as a mother pushed a stroller with twins past her. Her heart ached for what she saw. She could reach out and touch these children they were so close but really they were so far away. Her heart was screaming for a child. She wanted a child of her own._

_"MOMMY" A shrill little voice caught her attention as she watched a little girl with dark hair and wide eyes flew off the playground. "Mommy I hit my head" _

_The mom quit talking and held open her arms pulling the girl to her lap. She rocked her back and forth checking the wound before she kissed her. Lena watched as the girl clung to her for a few minutes before telling her an animated story before she burst into contagious giggles causing both the mother and the friend to laugh._

_Lena watched longingly her arms aching to hold a child. She wanted a partner a best friend to come home to. To laugh to cry with and to grow old with and she wanted to share parenthood with this person. She wanted to hold children in her arms. Tuck them into bed. Help them with homework. Walk the floor with them at night when they were sick. _

_She chewed on her lip as her heart ached for what she didn't have yet. Though she promised her heart in that moment move heaven and earth she was going to make that life for herself. She was going to find someone to love and she was going to bring children into her life to love and raise and she would never complain about how much work it was as she heard a mother three benches away talking about how long and hard it was. She knew it wouldn't be easy but she knew she'd a mother that would cherish every moment. She knew that some day that would be her life. She made a promise in that moment to her aching long heart that some day she would have that life and she would cherish each moment._


	20. Chapter 20

Another update! :) I am still exploring a little bit of Callie right now. The next two chapters are kind of focusing on Callie's demons.  
Then we've got some Lena stuff coming up. Followed by a little of Stef/Mariana and the boys who are kind of getting the short stick in this story.. :( I hope you guys hang in there for the ride! 20 chapters! Wow! I couldn't do this with out your support! You are the best readers there are! I can't thank you enough

"That was an awesome day mom" Jude said with a yawn from the backseat "That sandcastle we made with mama was so awesome!"

"The draw bridge was a nice touch" Brandon added "That and the sparkling flag pole on the outside for the castle was cool. Leave it to Mariana to carry nail polish with her at all times"

"You have to be prepared." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Mama is an excellent sand castle builder" Stef laughed "I am sorry this mom is a clutz and tripped and fell into before we left."

"Foster Adams land forever destroyed by giant old mom" Jesus laughed as Stef looked in the rear view mirror "Watch it punk" She teased "Or I am going to make you walk the rest of the way home."

"Oh a block" Jesus laughed "I am shaking in my shorts.

"As you should be" Stef laughed "A wet willie is coming your way when you least expect it."

"Ew" Mariana groaned "Gross."

"Bring it" Jesus shot back

"Dude" Brandon shook his head "That never goes well for you."

"She's older now" Jesus chuckled "Can't run as far."

"Wet willie and a wedgie boy" Stef warned causing Jude to giggle.

Lena shook her head before turning in her seat to smile at her exhausted kids. They may have been bantering back and forth with their mother but each one of them had their head propped by an arm and were fighting to keep their eyes open. Stef and she had worn them out. Tubing, junk food, sand castles, family relays, charades, lots of laughter. It was a good day. However she was thankful to get home and get the kids and herself into bed.

"Callie is out" She commented to Stef as they pulled into the driveway. "She also slept an hour on the beach blanket while were getting dinner ready"

Stef glanced in the rear view mirror and nodded "Just a reminder she's still sick. I gave her Tylenol after lunch she felt like she was getting warm again."

"I'll check her temp when we get inside" Lena agreed as Stef pulled into their driveway "Boys, I need you guys to get all the beach stuff out of the trunk and into the garage please. Air it out."

"Yes, mom" Jude nodded eager to help his brother.

"I'll get Callie" Stef said as she parked the car and took her seat belt off. Lena nodded but was staring at the house.

Stef climbed out of the car and went to Callie's side of the car thankful that she didn't sit in the second row with the two seater. Like she normally did if they were all together. She carefully unbuckled her seatbelt but was stopped from carefully waking the girl when Lena cleared her throat "Stef, the lights are on in the house."

Mariana's head snapped up as she quit putting things back in her purse.

Stef turned to the house "Odd" She mumbled "We left when it was day light."

"I'll go check it out."

"NO!" Mariana screamed and ear piercing scream that made everyone jump including Callie who was startled and jumped fast her head connecting to Stef's face.

Stef inhaled sharply as her hand flew up to her nose.

"MAMA no. No Mama" Mariana continued to scream in hysterics as Lena turned around quickly to find Stef holding her nose blood seeping between her fingers. Mariana hysterical and Callie frozen and pale.

"Mama don't go!" Mariana sobbed as she flew from the car trying to get to Lena. "What if someone is in there that's going to shoot you! Mama no! You can't go in there! Call the cops!"

"Hey" Brandon whistled trying to capture his sister's attention "Mariana relax" He said gently as he pointed up to the porch "Look it's just our grandmothers."

Mariana by this point had grabbed a hold of Lena and slid to the grounding her mother's legs in her arms as she began to rock. Her breathing very labored

Lena's hand went to the top of Mariana's head as she spotted her and Stef's mothers quickly flying down the porch to the scene.

"Mom are you okay?" Jude asked rushing to Stef who was still holding her nose and trying to blink away the involuntary tears. While Callie stared at her with big wide eyes full of fear.

"It's okay love" Stef said to Callie as she tried to reassure she was fine. "Just a nose bleed baby doll. Son can you get me some napkins" She asked Jude while winking at Callie. Desperately trying to calm her.

After hearing Mariana's screams Sharon and Dana had come running from the house to meet their kids and grandkids outside.

"Stefanie what on earth?" Sharon ran to her daughter putting her hand on her back and quickly rushing her away leaving a blood trail behind.

Lena watched them go before turning her focus to Mariana"Its okay sweetheart, come on lets inside. Everyone inside now please. We can get the car unloaded after everyone calms down." She insisted as Dana knelt down and helped Lena pull Mariana up to her feet.

"Come on Slug a bug" Lena called to the frozen Callie as she held out a free arm to Callie.

Callie rubbed her face but stayed frozen in her seat. Her thoughts on Stef and seeing the blood. Knowing she'd caused it. Her mother was bleeding because she'd been a baby and jumped. How stupid could one be. She thought to herself.

"Oh sweet Callie" Dana moved over to Callie and brushed her thumbs against the girls cheek before leaning in and pulling her into a bear hug. Crushing Callie into her chest. She began to feel her shake in her arms. "It's alright baby doll." She said soothingly "Let's get you inside." She helped Callie out of the car and into the house.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Lena asks "as she helps Mariana to the couch so she can sit and hold her still shaken daughter. She opens up her arm to the other side for Callie. "Come here sweetheart."

"Look around Lena Elizabeth" Dana said as she tried to guide Callie to the couch to her mother's arms only to have the girl lock her legs refusing to move. "Look at these little faces you love so very much. IF you and Stef found even if they were fully grown adults that they had been in some kind of real dangerous situation where they were tormented and traumatized possibly hurt would you really wait a week to see them?"

Lena looked at the faces in the room. Jude, Brandon and Jesus sitting on the ground by Lena's feet making sure she was alright. She felt Mariana sniff in her arm and hug Lena tighter and her eyes traveled to Callie. Her big brown eyes looked so tired, so confused, scared and showed pain.

"Come here baby" She tried again just wanting to hold her daughter close to her. Give her some of her own strength. She watched as Dana pushed against her. Her knees still locked refusing to move. "Callie, come here. Come see me please" Lena requested again trying a different tone. Sighing when it didn't work. She then looked to her mother "No, I suppose I see your point. I wouldn't be able to stay away from any of these faces. If the situation were the same."

Dana let go of Callie and moved over to Lena bending down and grabbing her face in her hands holding it firmly "I love you" She said softly before kissing her twice. "Sharon and I won't be in the way, we'll get a hotel room or something. I just needed to see you."

Lena shook her head quickly as she let go of Mariana for a minute wrapping her arms tightly around her mother. "The girls have been sleeping in our room. They can still, we have it set up for them. They can stay there tonight. You and Sharon can take their room." She bit down on her lip as she locked eyes with her mother. "Oh mom."

"It's okay baby" She whispered as she rocked her slightly.

"Let's go get the stuff out of the car" Brandon cleared his throat to the boys deciding that Lena was fine and had her mother there.

"When you get back grandma has gifts and lots of them" Dana called to the boys while she kept her arms around Lena.

Finally Lena pulled away and stood up while Dana took her spot pulling Mariana into her arms "I need a grandbaby girl snuggle"

Mariana smiled despite what she was feeling and buried herself into her grandmother causing Dana's smile to grow bigger and brighter. While Lena headed over to where Callie stood frozen.

"Hey Callie" She said reaching for her only to have her duck away "No. Don't touch me." She shook her head "Just leave me alone. Gosh Lena, just leave me alone! I don't want to be touched or coddled. I am not a baby! I am fine" She snapped before running for the stairs only to have Stef coming down them with her mother beside her, now freshly changed into her pjs and an ice pack in her hands.

"Whoa, hold up young lady" She said stopping her in mid run and pushed her back towards the living room.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked seeing Stef come into the room with a very mad squirming Callie with Sharon right behind them.

Stef nodded "Fine love" She assured her "I've always been prone to bloody noses. You know that."

Sharon nodded "It's true, anything touched her nose at all as a little kid it would bleed."

"You owe mama an apology. You don't get to talk to her like that. Or with that tone." Stef said seriously as she pushed Callie towards Lena.

Callie set her chin as she eyed Lena before looking at Stef. "You're okay?"

Stef nodded "I am fine darling, it was an accident, wasn't your fault. You were asleep when something startled you. You had no idea I was leaning over you Cal. Wasn't mama's fault either so please apologize for the way you treated her."

"Doesn't matter" She shook her head "I still made you bleed! I did that! I hurt you! God! Just go away and leave me alone." She said yanking her arm away from Stef before running up the stairs.

Sharon raised her eyebrow "Well that's…"

"The story of our lives" Stef shook her head as she stepped into Sharon's arms who opened the up for her. "Just the story of our lives the last few days. It's hot and cold with that baby girl She's emotionally drowning mom"

"Oh sweetheart" She said rubbing her back "You've guys have been putting up with so much on your own."

"Thank you for not listening to us" Stef said with a slight laugh as she rested her chin on her mother's shoulder "And coming. I am glad to have my mom here."

"I am too" Lena said as she glanced up the stairs debating on if she should go or just leave her be for a little bit.

"You guys are staying here yes?" Stef said looking over her mother's shoulder at her mother in law with her chin still on her own mom's shoulder "You can stay in the girl's room. They can still stay with us. We have a big air mattress in our room. They've been staying with us."

"Mama the cars done" The boys came into the house together.

"Well perfect" Dana said standing up pulling the now calm Mariana up. "Grandma's touch" She said winking at Lena who looked surprised. "It's time for gifts! Then I am thinking bed time."

Stef wasn't surprised that not a single kid argued this. Her children were exhausted. They probably would have been alright with waiting until the morning for gifts.

"Where's Callie?" Jude asked with concern noticing his sister wasn't there for gifts.

"I think sis is too tired to stay up much longer" Lena shook her head "She can open her gifts in the morning."

Dana nodded "I'll save them for her."

"While you two have this" Stef said pulling away from her mother watching as Dana grabbed a bag with many gifts in it. She stopped her sentence and eyed the back "Spoil them much?"

"Oh that's just her bag" Sharon laughed "I still have one too."

Dana narrowed her eyes at her daughter in law "And there gifts in there for you and Lena too dear. Don't tell me I don't get to spoil them or you."

"Wouldn't dream of it" Stef smiled as she held up her hands. "But if you don't mind, I think Lena and I would like to go tuck Callie in for the night. Make sure her medications are given and her fever isn't coming back."

Sharon nodded "Yes of course, we've got these guys" She winked at the kids "Wait until you see what's in my bag. This Grandma is going to be your favorite."

"Hey" Dana feigned hurt before laughing.

Stef smiled "We'll be back" She assured the moms as she took Lena's hand and headed up stairs. She expected to find Callie in her room on her bed but not finding here there they found in their room on the air mattress changed into her pjs her bear tucked in her arms. Her thumb wrapped around her nose and her breathing slow.

"Dang that girl falls asleep fast." Stef shook her head as she moved to the air mattress.

"She's exhausted" Lena reminded her "We brought her out when she was sick, she didn't get the rest she should have. This doesn't surprise me at all."

"I need add more antibiotic to her arm, and it needs to air out." Stef sighed massaging her temples as Lena crawled on the bed "And she needs to take her oral antibiotic and Tylenol"

Lena nodded as she lay her head next to Callie and closed her eyes for a second. "You know the more she pushes me away, the more I just want to take her into my arms and hold her forever. That's when you know you're a mom. Despite the hurt feelings you want to hold onto your child."

Stef smiled down at her wife and daughter "Yeah, I know. I see why our moms are here. Why they didn't wait."

"I want my mom too" Lena sighed "I am torn, I want to be here with her and I want to go be with my mom."

"I think we should wake her, get the medications we need into her and put her back to bed" Stef cleared her throat "Then go be with our mom's for a little bit."

Lena nodded as she lifted the back of Callie's shirt and ran her fingertip lightly up and down Callie's back. It was light enough to tickle. "Sweetheart, I need you to wake up for mom and I please."

Callie groaned and pulled away from Lena's fingertip rubbing her eyes "No, go away" She mumbled "I just want to sleep."

"I know you do baby" Lena said softly "But we have to get medicine into you and on you."

Callie groaned again as she shot a look to Stef "It's going to hurt again"

"Not as bad this time' Stef promised "I don't have to clean it. Just going to rub some of the cream on it and then we are leaving it unwrapped for the night. In fact" She smiled "You can stay in bed for all of this" She assured her "I just need you sitting up okay?"

Callie nodded as she sat up wrapping her arms around her knees. "I'll go get the Tylenol" Lena said climbing up off the bed.

"And I'll get the first aid stuff and thermometer" Stef called as she headed into the bathroom while Lena headed out passing Mariana on the way in "HI Miss Thing" She winked at her daughter.

"Oh good you're awake" Marina smiled as she flew to the bed "Grandma's have gifts for you, but they said you could open them in the morning. However there is one they said I could give you tonight." Mariana's eyes were big with excitement as she climbed onto the bed. She thrust a blue velvet box into Callie's hands with an excited smile on her face. "Open it!"

Callie opened the box and found a sterling silver necklace with a little circle pendent on it. Engraved were the words "A Sister Is A Forever Friend" She then pointed to her neck "Look I got one too" She smiled as she took Callie's necklace out and placed it around her neck. "You know, I was happy before you came along" Mariana stated as she took Callie's face in her hands. I didn't think anything was missing. Then you came along and at first I couldn't stand you." She laughed "And then very quickly you got into my heart, and I realized life had been missing something. I had been missing having a sister."

Callie's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Mariana to her. "I love having you as a sister too."

Mariana pulled back "Why are you shutting out mama?" She whispered "You're hurting yourself by doing that."

"But I am protecting her, and I'll do the same to mom."

"You're going to shut out mom too?" Mariana asked crinkling her nose "Good luck with that one, you're about to enter a boxing ring if you do that. Why Callie? Why do you want to do that?"

Callie looked down at the bear in her hands "When I was little, and was bad to my mom she died. I was bad the other day and Lena had gun pointed at her. I was bad today when I disobeyed her and ran away to float with you and not talk. Then I hurt Stef. I am a bad person Mariana and bad things happen to those I love."

Mariana frowned "Callie…"

"Alright, love" Stef came out of the bathroom "Let's get your arm done."

She smiled to Mariana "Did you say thank you to grandma's for all your nice gifts?"

Mariana nodded "Yeah, I am going to go tell them goodnight, change in my pjs and come back up here for bed."

"Oh good plan" Stef smiled "But first you got to give this mom a kiss."

Mariana giggled and rolled her eyes before leaning in and giving Stef a quick peck. "Thanks baby" Stef gave her a wink. "See you in a few minutes."

Mariana nodded "Yeah" She then headed out as Lena was coming in. "Hello again Miss. Thing" Lena laughed as she patted Mari's shoulder as she left the room.

"Water" She smiled holding up a bottled water for Callie "Tylenol" She said with the bottle in her hand "But first we need to take your temperature."

Stef looked over Callie's head at Lena and she cleared her throat clearly saying they needed to talk soon.

Lena nodded as she handed Callie the water and took the thermometer from beside Stef and placed it in Callie's ear.

"I am not a baby" Callie grumbled "I can do this myself."

"Nope" Stef shook her head "Actually you can't. After you threw that tantrum down stairs earlier it clearly indicated to me that you need mom time."

"I didn't throw a tantrum" Callie defended as the thermometer beeped

"Back to a hundred" Lena sighed "Sorry baby. I know you must be wiped." She got out the Tylenol and handed it to Callie with her antibiotics. "Take these"

Callie did as she was told while Stef rubbed her arm "Alright done" She nodded "Now, it's time you lay back down and go to sleep."

Callie handed Lean the water as she lay back down on her pillow. Which Lena handed to Stef who put it on the floor by the bed.

"I don't need you to stay with me while I fall asleep. Go see your moms." Callie said as she lay down pulling a blanket around her.

"Right now, we're going to stay with you" Stef said as she and Lena each lay on a side of her. "Until you fall asleep."

"No" Callie said sitting back up "That's creepy go away."

"No"

"Yes"

"Callie lay down" Stef cleared her throat "Now. I am not playing games with you right now, and I am done. Young lady."

Callie eyed Stef and sighed before laying down "Sorry" She mumbled.

"We're not going anywhere" Stef said once Callie was laying down. "No matter what you do, what you say. How far you push. Mama and I aren't going anywhere."

Callie rolled away from Lena to look at Stef her eyes wide.

"You can yell, scream. Kick. Break things. Push us away. None of it is going to make us walk away from you. I know you're scared and you're sick right now and it's easier to push us away then accept our love "But baby it's not going to push us away. In fact it's screaming out to us to be closer. You'll lose out on your privileges for disrespect and you'll have consequences but it won't be mama and I leaving you."

"I don't want you around me" Callie's voice cracked telling them she didn't really mean it. "Just go away. Leave me alone! Just leave me alone before you regret it!"

Lena sat up and looked at Stef confused.

"Go away!" Callie yelled again "Before something worse happens to you." She then fled from the bed before they could stop her.

The Fosters

FB

_"I liked that home" Jude's voice quivered as he and Callie were put in the back of Bill's home moving them to their next home. _

_Callie looked out the window as he put the car into drive. "It wasn't a bad home." She admitted _

_"Then why do they want us gone?" The seven year old asked._

_Callie sighed "Because of me."_

_"What?" He asked crinkling his nose._

_"Because I was getting bad grades, and I got in a fight at school."_

_Jude shook his head "No you didn't. You were attacked in school. They were making fun of you for not having a mommy."_

_"I have a mommy" Callie grumbled "She didn't leave us by choice. Not like these people are leaving us. I was bad. They don't want us. It's my fault. I am bad and people leave us."_

_Jude shook his head "You've done bad things' He agreed "But so have I. I stole from the store. Remember?"_

_Callie sighed "You were five. You didn't know better."_

_"You defended yourself Callie, and you were getting bad grades because we changed schools and it's different. You'll catch up. I even heard Darla say that. We aren't being moved because you were bad."_

_"I broke her vase! The one her mom gave her. Her mom died!"_

_"You tripped' Jude shook his head "She wasn't even mad Callie. She was more upset you got cut."_

_"I was bad Jude. You have to trust me on this. You're six you just don't understand!" Callie sighed "I am a bad seed! Bad things happen and people leave me."_

_"I don't think that's why we are leaving Darla" Jude argued "It can't be."_

_Bill turned his attention to the fighting siblings "Callie, Jude's right. Darla lost her job, she lost her house she has to move back home to where her dad lives in Utah. Sweetheart she's not sending you away because you were bad"_

_"You weren't there" Callie glared at him "Trust me. I lived it! She's sending us away because I am the demon child and she doesn't want to die like my mommy. I mean if what you're saying is true I was bad and she lost her job and all her money and now she's afraid she'll die because she's around me!"_

_Jude sighed and rubbed his sister's arm. He may be six but he knew that wasn't from truth actually He also knew that he couldn't reason with is sister right now. So he settled on holding her hand. Until he could prove to her. She wasn't bad and people weren't going to leave her because of a mistake or two._

_"I love you Callie"_

_Callie squeezed his hand "I love you too baby, and I am sorry. I'll be better. I promise. I won't let you lose out on a family again because of me."_

_"I don't need another family, as long as I have you" He whispered._


	21. Chapter 21

**AN- You guys are awesome.. I can't thank you enough for your support in this! 3 It helps keep me motivated! **

**The Fosters**

"What just happened?" Lena asked dumbfounded after Callie had ran from the room.

"I overheard Callie and Mariana talking just a few minutes ago. In Callie's mind it's her fault the day her mother died."

"What? Her dad was drunk how could she blame herself?" Lena asked confused "She wasn't even there."

Stef nodded as she climbed off the airbed "Yes, true. However Jude has told us a few times that on the day that Callie's mom died earlier that day she'd been acting out and pushing her mother. There was quarreling of all sorts."

"And Callie didn't kiss her goodbye" Lena knew that part of the story "Which eats at her."

Stef nodded "There must be more with foster families then we know, but think back to the morning of the shooting. What was happening?"

"Callie and I were…." Lena paused as it clicked. "No… What? She thinks that because her and I were arguing that us being shot at was her fault?"

"Bingo" Stef nodded "In Callie's eyes she's the curse. Bad things happen to those she loves when she acts out. We both know that is not true. We will make sure her counselor is aware of this. We will also fight to prove it's not true."

Lena sighed and nodded "Of course we will"

"Now we go find her little butt and put her back to bed." Stef shook her head "This kid I tell you"

"Has you wrapped around her finger like no other" Lena teased as Stef shook her head before nodding "Yeah, maybe those big brown eyes of hers they get me like no other."

"You're a sucker for brown eyes" Lena batted her own at her causing Stef to shake her head and laugh.

"Shh don't tell my secrets"

The pair headed down the stairs to see the kids cleaning up wrapping paper "Hey babies" Stef smiled "Did Callie come join you?"

Jude's head popped up in concern "No, I thought she was upstairs in bed with you."

"She was" Stef nodded "Then she wasn't."

"She got upset?" Jude guessed and sighed.

"She didn't come down here" Sharon shook her head as she stood up worry clear in her eyes. "We would have seen her."

"Alright" Stef smiled "I am sure she's upstairs somewhere. We'll find her. Lena found her in a closet the other night. She can tuck herself well into small spaces"

Jude put his new video game down and headed to the moms "I'll help."

"We'll all help" Jesus added. "Don't worry. We would have heard the door close had she left the house."

Brandon shrugged "Maybe, Callie knows how to be quiet. She's mastered running away.**"**

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose "Callie didn't run away. She just didn't. We aren't going to think that!"

"Right" Dana agreed with her daughter "She's just tucked away" We'll find her" She said confidently.

**The Fosters The Fosters The Fosters**

"She's not in this house" Stef said running down the stairs it had been an hour and no one had found her.

"She couldn't have gone far" Lena said trying to keep her wife calm "Our mother's didn't see her leave and she's in pajamas. She didn't get far."

"We've checked every inch of this house." Stef argued "And the back yard. I am going to go drive around! We're wasting precious time now." She said grabbing her keys "We have to find her."

"Did Callie run away again?" Jude asked sadly as he sat on the stairs listening to the moms.

Lena shook her head "I don't think she ran away exactly. She's still in her pjs and everything she owns is here. I think she ran away from a conversation she didn't want to have. She's running from her feelings. She's hiding. She didn't run away! She wouldn't do that to us again."

"I am still going to drive around" Stef said grabbing her keys as Lena followed her "I'll come with you" She said softly "But I don't think she ran away."

"She's not in the house or the yard Lena! What do you call that? We haven't seen her in over an hour!"

The two made their way to the car quickly Lena going really more to calm Stef down then finding Callie. Her gut told her Callie wasn't far.

They opened the car doors and were about to climb in when Lena cleared her throat. "Like mother, like daughter" She shook her head remembering finding Stef inside the car after her father's funeral.

Stef's eyebrow shot up in confusion until she realized that Callie was sitting in the back seat of the car.

First she let out a sigh of relief before something flickered in her eyes. She threw open the back door so fast and hard that it caused both Callie and Lena to jump.

"What do you think you are doing Young Lady?" Stef demanded in a tone she rarely used with the kids. "Get out of the car right now Callie!"

Callie didn't have to be told twice she quickly scrambled from the car keeping her eyes on the ground.

Stef snapped her finger and pointed right in front of her "Come here."

Callie looked up to Lena for a brief moment before hanging her head again and moving to stand in front of Stef.

Stef quickly reached out and grabbed at Callie's hands holding them tightly in hers. "What are you doing Callie? What is this? Do you have any idea how scared we were when we couldn't find you? Any? Huh?" She asked sharply "Look at me when I am talking to you."

"Stef" Lena spoke her name calmly

Callie's eyes traveled up to Stef's and she blinked back a look of surprise. Stef never used this tone with her. She was angry and she inwardly cringed.

"You don't get to run away from this family Callie! You don't get to run anymore!"

"I didn't run away!" Callie defended as her eyes were bigger "I was just in the car."

"Not okay" Stef shook her head "For an hour we didn't know where you were! I get that you are upset Callie. I understand that! We can work through that. However what I will not tolerate ever again is you running away! This is your family! We are your mother's and you don't GET to run from us. You can be mad! You can slam your door! You can pout. Yell at me whatever you want. We will always work through that. What you DO NOT get to do is run away!" She let go of Callie's hands grabbed her shoulders firmly "Do you understand me? You don't LEAVE this house upset."

"I just went to the car" Callie defended her voice quivering.

"You HID in the car" Stef snapped "We didn't have ANY IDEA where you were! Do you know how terrifying that is to a parent?"

Callie blinked back more tears as she kept her eyes on Stef and sniffed

"Next time you need breather. Time to yourself. YOU USE your words" Stef said loudly "And you tell us what you need! Mama and I will give you space. You don't just take off! You don't get to run away anymore! Do you understand me?"

The tears began to fall as Callie looked down.

"No. I asked you a question. Do you understand me Callie?" Stef demanded an answer as she kept her hands firm on the girls shoulder.

Lena watched something in Callie's eyes change flicker too. Her stomach twisted as she realized what was about to happen. Her daughter who was Stef's mini me in practically every way decided at that moment she was going to push. To see exactly how far she could push.

"Callie" She tried softly trying to discourage her from doing it.

Callie ignored her and shrugged Stef off of her.

"Don't touch me Stef" Callie snapped "I didn't run away! I was just sitting in the car! Don't get your panties all twisted up."

Lena closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head as her hand went to forehead. This was about to get ugly.

Stef glared down at the girl "Excuse me?"

"Just chill out! I didn't run away! You're making a big deal out of nothing. Just leave me alone! I don't want you in my face."

"Oh little girl" Stef grabbed her face in her hands "I haven't shown you in your face!"

"What?" Callie asked with a smug smirk "You gonna hit me now?"

"Callie" Lena gasped looking up slightly hurt at the comment. They'd never hit one of their children. Sure Stef play swatted them on their behinds from time to time but it was playing and never in anger. They didn't hit. They refused to be parents that hit.

Stef looked at Lena for a moment before turning her attention back to her daughter. Who tried to wiggle out of Stef's grasp but being tired and sick wasn't succeeding so well.

"You know mama and I don't hit." She said calmly but her voice a little cool. "I see you Callie! I know exactly what you are doing here and it's not working!" She took a deep calming breath "You do NOT get to run away from this family" She said firmly "And this Family isn't turning its back on you! No matter what you say to me right now in anger isn't going to make us do that! We aren't leaving you. So stop seeing how far you can push me! I am not going anywhere!"

"LET GO" Callie screamed as she tried to push against Stef. "Who do you think you are?!"

"YOUR MOTHER!"

The yard fell quiet for a moment as intense brown eyes stayed locked with hazel.

The fire in Callie's eyes quickly disappeared as she brought in her lower lip and bit down. Stef's eyes still challenging the girl to argue that.

The two continued their stare down for what seemed to Lena like an hour but in reality was probably another minute, before Callie nodded as the tears began to fall. "I am sorry mom" Callie finally squeaked out.

Stef closed her eyes for a moment before pulling Callie into her arms tucking her under her chin. "I am going to remind you of this every day, and even after you believe it I am still going to remind you of it. Lena and I are your moms. We love you more than the air we breathe. You are a treasure to us. You can't run away any more sweets. You just can't. We face things together!"

She felt Callie nod her head against her chest as she sniffed back more tears.

Stef pulled away and wiped some tears away from her thumbs before placing a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead leaving it there for a few seconds. "I love you!"

"I love you too" Callie replied as she sniffed again trying to stop her tears.

Stef pulled away "Here's what is going to happen now, and listen carefully to me young lady."

Callie nodded and wiped at her eyes

"This behavior you displayed tonight is not acceptable. Do you understand?"

Callie nodded "I am sorry"

"I know" She nodded "We will work through these things together. However there will be consequences, and I swear to God Callie if I ever don't know where you are again you'll be so mama grounded."

Callie raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"That's where you are grounded to our sides. Going to the bathroom will be the only privacy you get. Got it?"

Callie nodded again

"Now here's what is going to happen" Stef said calmly "You're going to go give your mama a hug. Then you're going to march your body upstairs to mine and mama's room and you're going to climb into bed and I am not going to hear another peep out of you for the rest of the night. Got it?"

"Okay" She said quietly "I am sorry. Stef" She cleared her throat "Mom. I am sorry"

"I know you are" She nodded "Go on."

Callie tentatively moved towards Lena looking a little unsure "Mama, I…"

Lena held her arms out and Callie dove into them. Much like Stef had Lena tucked her daughter under her chin. "Mom's right, you've got my love. Nothing you do or say will ever change it." She held her close "And we'll talk tomorrow after counseling about everything that needs to be addressed. Alright?"

Callie swallowed hard and nodded "Okay"

Lena used her thumbs and wiped at Callie's tears. "No more tears sweet girl, everything will be okay."

Callie nodded but the tears didn't stop coming "I am sorry, I was bad."

"You acted out" Lena corrected "You weren't bad. I don't want you labeling yourself as bad. You aren't. Callie you aren't." She kissed Callie's cheek "You should go do as your mother said."

"Mama?" Her eyes big

"Can I?" She paused and looked down only to have Lena tilt her chin up "You can ask me anything?"

Callie nodded "Can I have another hug?"

"Oh sweetheart" Lena's heart pounded against her chest. "Is this what you've been wanting to ask me?"

Callie looked shy and nodded "Your hugs, they make it not hurt so much."

Lena closed her eyes and pulled Callie into a hug wrapping her tightly and just holding onto her.

Stef watched the scene unfold and gave a small nod in approval. A major wall had just been knocked down with a little act of tough love.

After a few minutes Lena pulled away and took Callie's face in her hands. "My baby girl" She smiled "I love you. Cal I love you"

"I love you too"

Lena nodded "Alright, go on up to bed okay? Settle down we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Yes mama" Callie said softly as she quickly headed into the house.

Lena turned around to see Stef leaning against the car her face buried in her hands.

"Sweetheart?"

"Lena, I lost it on her. I was so outraged after I saw her. My heart. I was.."

"You were convinced she ran away again" Lena nodded "And it scared you. You just reacted out of fear and love Stef. You didn't hurt her. You showed her some tough love. Healthy tough love. You're okay" She assured her as she pulled her into her arms "She's going to test us a time or two. I know we will get it again. Callie doesn't believe she deserves a happy ending. Or us. So she tries to self-sabotage, thinking we'll finally cave and send her away. We stand strong together and prove her wrong each time. Sometimes softly, sometimes it'll take a little bit of tough love."

"You're not mad at me?"

Lena shook her head "No, of course not you! You just broke down something inside of her and opened her up to us. Thank you Stef."

"This has been hard" Stef mumbled wiping at tears "I love her so much it hurts. It was easier with the twins. You know? Getting them to trust us."

Lena shook her head "No it wasn't. They had many tantrums, bed wettings, closet hidings. Run away moments. They were just littler. We could pick them up. Rock them in rocking chairs. It just seemed easier because it was a long time ago."

Stef nodded as she massaged her temples "I have a headache."

"Well you did just scared to death, and head butted a little while ago. I am not surprised." Lena smiled "It's going to be okay Stef"

"Can I have a few minutes to clear my head?" Stef asked

Lena smiled at her wife she really was an older version of Callie. One that needed space at times, but knew how to voice that instead of running.

"Don't be out here too long" She smiled "I kind of want to curl up next to you tonight"

"Sure thing love" Stef promised her.

"I am going to make sure our children are settled" She said softly before slipping into the house.

**The Fosters The Fosters The Fosters**

"Where'd you go?" Mariana asked as Callie slid into the air bed beside her. Tears still streaming down her face as she was trying to gain control of her emotions.

"What happened? Are you in a lot of trouble?"

Callie shrugged and wiped at her face "Mom threatened to mom ground me. I was just in the car."

Mariana began to run her fingers through her sister's hair "Don't cry Callie. It's going to be okay" She said softly "Though I would personally try to avoid a mom grounding. Jesus had to do that once. It's not a lot of fun. Besides school you have to be in their sight at all times. No freedom at all. You sit where they sit, you go where they go. You do what they do."

Callie nodded "Yeah, she said going to the bathroom would be a privilege."

"But they didn't mom ground you" Mariana said looking around "Moms aren't here."

"No, I don't think they did" She shook her head "They said they'd talk more tomorrow."

"Why are you so upset then?" She asked as she placed a kiss on her forehead "You know you're wanted right?"

Callie nodded again "I don't know why Mari" She whispered "But I just can't stop crying. Everything just hurts and all these tears keep coming and it's embarrassing"

"The last few days, maybe even years are catching up to you Callie" She whispered "But you aren't alone anymore. You have us. We got your back."

Callie rolled over to Mariana and locked eyes with her "You really don't hate me?"

Mariana shook her head "No! Why? Callie you're my sister"

"What about when Lena made you go in the bench but took me with her. Didn't that make you hate me?"

Mariana sat up quickly and looked down at Callie "What? No! Callie MAMA" She said loudly for her sister to get that it was their mother. "Mama did what was best for each one of us. She didn't pick one over the other. She knows us better then we think she does. She knew that I would be safer in that bench then with her. She knew I couldn't handle seeing what you saw. She protected me from it." She then paused and wiped away Callie's tears with her thumbs. "She also knows you. She knows you run when you are scared. She knew that she could use that to get you two out. She also knows that people have abandoned you, and locked you in small places before. You couldn't have handled the bench."

Callie nodded as she lay back down tucking herself in next to her sister who covered them both up.

"Sometimes moms treat us differently" Mariana said after a minute "And it may not look fair, but you have to trust them. They love us all unconditionally but they know us. They know some things work for you that don't for me. It's kind of a waste of their time and parenting energy to parent us all the same if it doesn't work. What they do though that is the same is love us unconditionally. You can count on that Cal. You're never going anywhere. You're never getting under mom radar again. You're their child just as much as I am and as Brandon is."

"Smart girl" Lena said to Mariana as she came into the room shutting the door behind her so she could change into her pjs. "Your sister is right. You'd be best to listen to that advice" She said as she quickly changed before heading to her bed. "I don't know about the two of you, but mama is tired. She leaned over her bed and offered her hand down which Callie took it. She squeezed her hand "IF you feel funny tonight, your arm hurts or your fever comes back you wake me up. Okay?"

Callie nodded "Okay"

"If you wake up and you just need to talk. I am right here."

Callie nodded again "Okay"

"Love you girls' Lena winked at Mariana who was still holding onto her sister "But you should both close your eyes now and sleep."

"Goodnight mom" Mariana whispered as she snuggled into her sister holding her tight.

"Sleep well baby girls" Lena took her hand back for Callie and blew a kiss at the girl "And remember I am right here if either of you need me"

Callie and Mariana both nodded as they snuggled into the air bed hands clasped together.

The Fosters

FB

_"I hate you!" Stef yelled to her father as angry tears fell as she bolted from the room. She could hear her parents calling after her but she didn't care. She just ran. She ran as fast as she could as far as she could for as long as she could until her legs began to shake and spasm. _

_She found a bench and fell on it pulling up her legs and wrapping her arms around them holding tightly to herself. She'd stopped crying a long time ago. Now she was just mad. She knew this was coming. It wasn't like a surprise. But to hear it. Divorce such a nasty word._

_"Stefanie" She looked up to see her mother climbing out of her car approaching the bench _

_"What are you doing here?" She hissed "I wanted to be alone!"_

_"You're upset" Sharon said softly "I wasn't going to let you just run off that upset. I've been following you."_

_Stef rolled her eyes "Why?"_

_"Because you're my child Stef, you don't just get to run away because you're angry. You don't get to run from this family."_

_"What family?" Stef scoffed "We don't have a family anymore."_

_"That's not true darling" She said tucking Stef's hair behind her ear "Just because your dad and I aren't going to be married doesn't mean we aren't going to be your family. You're never alone"_

_Stef shook her head as she looked at her lap "I don't know about that mom."_

_"Stef" Sharon grabbed her daughter's chin "Honey, your father and I love you very much. We aren't doing this to hurt you."_

_"We aren't a family anymore" She said getting to her feet ready to bolt as her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her back "No, you don't get to run away from this. You get to be mad. You get to yell and scream you can even throw things, but you don't get to run."_

_Stef closed her eyes "But it makes the pain go away" She whispered as she allowed her mother to pull her into her arms and rock her slightly "Temporary relief maybe" She agreed "Until you are left all alone. Which I won't let that happen. Neither will Daddy. You don't run from family. Don't run it doesn't solve anything just buries the pain. We will confront this together and battle it together. Understand?"_

_Stef sighed "It's easier"_

_"But it doesn't solve anything" Sharon said kissing the top of her head "You're stronger when you face it head on. I'll be there with you every step of the way. I promise."_

_Stef nodded as she looked at her hands and nodded "Okay' She said so quietly it was almost missed "I won't run. This time" _


	22. Chapter 22

**AN- So I am heading out of town for the weekend. Won't be around to work on my stories so I wanted to leave you with a little update until next week. It's just a bit of fluff and love.. My chapters that focus on Lena and the others are coming. Callie is not going to be forgotten though I promise! For those who love that she's the center she's the one I tend to be drawn too so trust me she'll be around. I find that she works her way in even when it's not intended. I love that girl. I love this family! I love you guys and your reviews. I love writing as it is but you guys make it even more fun.. 3 Have a great weekend!**

**The Fosters**

Stef had expected to find everyone in her room sound asleep when she went to bed. She'd been out star gazing for over two hours. Allowing her mind to just wander. When she got cold enough she came to find a dark quiet house. So she quickly did her normal rounds and had found their mothers and her boys sound asleep. Knowing they were all asleep she tiptoed into her room closing the door quietly behind her. Two night lights were on giving the room a soft glow. She could hear Mariana and Lena's soft breathing but something else caught her hear a soft sniffling sound coming from the side of the airbed. She quietly tiptoed around and knelt down next to the airbed and carefully peeled the blankets away from her daughter to find two big brown eyes looking up at her and two very tear stained cheeks.

"oh baby" She whispered catching a tear drop with her thumb.

Callie bit her lip "It's dumb" She sniffled "But I can't quit crying."

Stef looked around and the room before uncovering Callie from the blankets and pulling her out of bed quietly. "Come with me" She whispered as she pulled her from the room. She took them both downstairs to the living room couch curling up on couch pulling a blanket around their shoulders.

"You know, love" Stef began softly "I know you've been taught, or you've taught yourself that crying is a weakness and you shouldn't do it around others. It's not Callie it's not a weakness. Crying is actually good for you."

Callie rubbed the bridge of her nose resting her head against Stef's as she held her in her arms.

"I don't why I can't stop" She sniffed "I am trying."

"We're going to sit her for a few minutes and just work on breathing together." She said softly running her fingers through Callie's dark hair. "I still have some of the sedatives that the hospital gave me two nights ago."

"Can I have one?" Callie asked looking up at Stef as more tears spilled. "I am tired mom."

Stef pulled her tighter against her "Sweet girl" She kissed the top of her head.

"I want to sleep." Callie mumbled "I want to sleep and forget everything has happened."

"The shooting?" Stef asked "Or a few hours ago? You know just because I got upset with you doesn't mean that I don't love you."

Callie nodded "You said that outside."

"I know" Stef nodded "I know what I said, and I can say a lot, but you have to believe it."

Callie played with her necklace "I am trying to believe it."

Stef looked down at her "Trying to believe it is a step in the right direction. Trying is better then being closed off to the idea."

Callie pulled away and looked up at Stef "I was awful to you. How could you still want me?"

"Mother's love unconditionally" Stef said brushing her hand against Callie's cheek "And when you're acting out that's telling me that is something deeper brewing in here." She said tapping Callie's head. "Something you don't know how to vocalize, so your emotions are trying to get it out and it's coming out just not the way it should be." She paused "My job is to correct the behavior, love you through it and find out what the root of the problem is."

"Sounds exhausting" Callie mumbled

"No" She shook her head "You'll understand some day when you're a mom. I can't explain it to you in a way you would understand. You just have to trust me even in the moments where I am frustrated that I have no words my love for you is bigger and deeper. Callie my friend I fell in love with you the day I met you."

"But I was a brat that day" Callie sniffed back more tears as she pulled away from Stef and looked at her with big eyes. "A big brat."

"No" Stef shook her head "Not a brat, guarded and hurt. You threw up that wall to protect yourself from us. To protect yourself from allowing us to love you, and from you allowing you to love us."

Callie frowned and tilted her head to the side "What?"

"You felt something different in our house. The night Lena brought you home. Maybe even the first time Lena looked at you. You felt something different."

Callie swallowed "Sometimes, she looks at me and I swear the way she's looking at me is just the way my mom used to look at me" Callie whispered "And part of me wants to wrap my arms around her neck and hold on so tightly she never lets go."

Stef nodded "And?"

"And part of me screams inside, makes me want to tell her to go away and never come back, and then I hate myself. SO much" Callie shuddered "Then I just want to make me hurt for thinking that."

Stef paused for a moment "When you feel that way..."

"I don't." Callie shook her head "I don't hurt myself anymore."

"Anymore?"

"I used to when I was thirteen" She admitted "But Jude caught me twice once cutting myself and once throwing up after eating. It scared him and…" She sighed

"You couldn't hurt him" Stef nodded "So you stopped hurting yourself so you'd stop hurting Jude." She pulled Callie back into her arms "We need to find an outlet for that anger you've got built up. In a way that's safe"

"When my mom died, do you think she knew I loved her?" Callie asked

"Oh honey" Stef nodded as she pulled away from Callie so she could make eye contact with her. "Oh she knew you loved her."

"Even though I didn't kiss her goodbye?" She questioned "OR didn't talk to her? She died knowing that I mad at her. Do you think she was mad at me?"

Stef shook her head "No, I know she wasn't mad at you. She knew you were just a little girl who was having a rough day. Needed a safe place to take out frustration and she knew that was her. Comes with being a mom. She loved you."

Callie let out a sigh "And mama?" She asked

"Are you asking about if mama loves you?" She asked

"When I've yelled at her?" Callie looked up big eyed "She understands?"

Stef nodded "The same as me. She knows there is something more then what you are saying. She knows that means you trust her."

Callie nodded "I do trust her. She saved my life"

Stef laughed and nodded "And you hers."

Callie curled her fingers around her nose as she leaned back down against Stef "Sometimes I wish I had been with my mom so maybe I could have saved her. Or died with her."

Stef sighed and kissed the top of Callie's head "Me as your mom as well am thankful you were not with her."

"Lately though" Callie whispered "I haven't been missing her as much because I have you and mama and then I worry that would hurt her feelings and I am horrible daughter."

"You sure do have a lot going through your head my little peanut" She said softly "Thank you for talking to me about this" She said with a smile "You know your mom wouldn't want you and Jude to be alone. I know that if something happened to me I would want someone to love you kids as much as I did, because that is a mass amount of love and you kids deserve it. Your mom wants you to have a home and a stable environment"

"She would have liked you" Callie sighed "You would have made her laugh. You make me laugh."

"And you make me smile" Stef whispered "You and your brothers and your sister and your mama are my heart.""

Callie looked up at Stef and reached up and touched her cheek with her fingertip "When you look at me like you are now. I feel loved" She whispered

"Good" Stef smiled "Because you are. But it scares you sometimes doesn't it?"

Callie nodded "Because I love you and mama just as much as I loved my mom and I don't ever want to feel that pain again of losing her. It hurt mom. It still hurts and it doesn't go away" Callie let out another sob "So if I made you and Lena not love me. Maybe…"

Stef shook her head "Baby, I hate to break this to you but there is nothing you can do that will make us stop loving you. In fact our love grows for you every day. So the plan of you pushing us away to make us not love you will never work. It just makes for tense conversations and groundings for behavior which isn't fun"

Callie nodded "But sometimes I can't help it the pushing comes before what I want to say."

"We'll work through that" Stef promised "There is no fix it baby. I wish there was, but we get to walk through it together and grow. Our relationship will grow the more we are open and honest with each other and talk through emotions and feelings."

Callie nodded "It's not always easy to talk."

"Oh I know" Stef agreed as she yawned "But we'll figure it out. Lets get you that sedative and get you back into bed. You need a good night of sleep."

"I think I can sleep with out it now" She said softly "The tears stopped."

Stef smiled running her thumb over Callie's cheek before she kissed them "That they did. Come on baby" She said taking her hand as she led them up to her room. Callie stopped her before they entered the room "Do you believe I love you?"

Stef paused and then grabbed Callie's face in her hands so their eyes were locked "Baby doll listen to me. You're big brown eyes are your blessing and your curse because they tell everything. So yes Callie my love I believe you love me. I see it when you look at me. The same as you look at Jude."

Callie smiled and nodded as they entered the room "Do you think mama sees it too?" She whispered as Stef led her to the air bed.

"Does mama what?" Lena asked sleepily as she sat up "Everything okay? Last I checked I tucked that little girl into bed."

"Mama do you know I love you?" She asked "Because I've been such a brat to you at times."

Lena fought back a yawn as she held open her arms "Come here sweetheart. And you were just acting out don't label yourself."

Callie moved over to Lena who surprised her by pulling Callie sideways on her lap rocking her slightly for a few seconds humming into her ear. "I know you love me lady bug. I see it when you look at me. I feel it when you hug me. I even know it when you are pushing me or acting out at me, because you trust me and to you trust is love."

Callie looked up at Lena quickly raising her eyebrow

"What?" She asked with a smile as she kissed her forehead "I am your mama, I am supposed to know from inside out and from head to toes." She watched as Callie smiled and brushed her finger over the bridge of her nose.

"And I know you're tired" She smiled "So lets get you back into bed."

Callie nodded and climbed off Lena's lap and onto her space in the bed.

Stef covered her back up and kissed her forehead "If you're not asleep in twenty we're doing the sedatives, yes my friend?"

Callie nodded as allowed Stef to kiss her "Sleep well"

Lena waited her turn then tucked Callie in tightly "My slug a bug is now snug as a bug in a rug. " She kissed her "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Love you too" She said closing her eyes

_The Fosters _

_FB_

_"Donald" Colleen Jacob bounced her teething one year old in her arms "I just watched a movie"_

_Donald rolled over in bed and groaned "Why are you up?"_

_She sighed "Callie's teeth hurt" said putting her finger into the babe's mouth calming her slightly "But I just watched a movie while I was nursing and."_

_"Colleen" He groaned "My head hurts, I have to work in the morning. Can't this wait?"_

_She rocked Callie by the bed "I am worried Donald. We don't have a lot of family or friends"_

_Donald yawned as he sat up in the bed "Come lay down with me. You're making me dizzy"_

_"I don't want her to start crying again."_

_"She'll be fine" He said her eyes care closed "She'll sleep"_

_Colleen carefully eased into bed with Callie on her chest. Donald reached over and ran his hand through her ringlets. "Why are you worried about our friends?"_

_"What if something happened to me?" She asked "Who would take care of Callie?"_

_"Me" He yawned "See you're fine. GO to bed Colleen. No need stressing yourself out."_

_"What if something happens to both of us?" She bit her lip "Who will take care of my baby? Who will love her like I do? Donald we need to find someone to put down on a will to take care of Callie. I need to know baby is going to be loved."_

_Donald yawned "Colleen, it's two in the morning, you are healthy and young. Why worry yourself into a early grave. Nothing is going to happen to you. You're going to take care of your daughter and your going to love her the most."_

_Colleen chewed her lip "Can you at least start thinking of someone we could put down on the will? I know it doesn't have to be tonight but sometime."_

_"If something happens to you I am going to take Callie" He promised "Honey, she's going to be loved and she's going to be loved by you! The best mom in the world. Now go to sleep."_

_Colleen shifted Callie in her arms "If something happens to me and you get her. Will you remarry?" She asked "I really don't want Callie growing up with out a mama. It's too hard. I want her to be loved by someone who loves her as much as me. But I doubt that's possible because I love her so much."_

_"Colleen" Donald rubbed his eyes as he moved his hand out to the alarm clock to touch it knocking an empty beer can over. "Look at the time, we'll talk about this later. I promise! Callie won't grow up with out a mom."_

_"You mean it?" She asked "We'll talk later?"_

_"If I say yes will you let it drop?" Colleen nodded as she took her finger from Callie's mouth and watched as the baby replaced it with her own thumb her nose curling around the bridge of her nose letting out a slight content sigh._

_"I promise" Donald yawned ""We will talk about the what ifs soon. Goodnight" He said rolling to his side as Colleen snuggled in next to Callie nodding taking his word that eventually they would have a back up plan and a will set in place for her daughters future and in knowing that she was able to fall asleep next to her daughter husband._


End file.
